Little Mr Odaiba
by BMillsWrites
Summary: Cody Hida is drafted into the annual Little Mr. Odaiba contest.
1. Tag! You're It

Little Mr

Little Mr. Odaiba

[General Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. There use in the following work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes. However, certain characters here are original to me.]

[AN: I don't have a clue where these ideas keep coming from, but when they don't go away I've got to write them. This works as a stand-alone piece (I think) but it will probably grow to completion. Enjoy.]

Chapter 1: Tag You're It!

The halls of Odaiba Elementary School (which actually housed Odaiba Middle School as well) were unusually abuzz today, or so it seemed to one particularly solemn little figure making his way to his homeroom. It puzzled Cody Hida slightly that all the boys his age seemed to be dressed up especially well today, but that really wasn't quite it -- the school's dress code stressed a standard for neat appearance. The strange thing was that all the kids were actually trying to stay neat this morning. Usually there were spontaneous games of tag on the playground before the homeroom assembly bell rang, or races, or dodge ball or other activities that skewed the hair and clothing of these boys before classes. But today the players were all inside showing off new jackets, new shoes, and fresh haircuts. It's not that Cody minded that others his age now seemed to be approaching school mornings as seriously as he did. Why engage in childish games, and become unkempt before class when one could always spend that time reading, or doing something similarly productive? There had to be some reason for this uncommon behavior, and Cody knew the answer was in the back of his mind someplace. It just wouldn't come out, that's what was bothering him now.

On his way to his homeroom Cody passed the school's gymnasium. He was about to pass it by when he heard two familiar voices bantering with each other. He stopped, standing in the gym's doorway, and saw his friends TK and Davis trying to best one another in a pick-up game of basketball. He noted that the two older boys definitely did not share the goal of remaining neat exhibited by his grade this morning. He would have left them to their game in silence, but TK saw him out of the corner of his eye and stopped the game so that he and Davis could both come and greet him.

"Hi Cody." called TK as he came over followed by Davis.

"What's up dude?" Davis added.

"Hello TK. Hello Davis. I didn't mean for you to interrupt your game." Cody bowed in greeting.

"That's OK," Davis assured, "It's about time to quit anyway."

"He means I was winning, again." explained TK.

"Big deal, T**J**." Davis sneered.

Before the barbs went any further Cody interrupted, "I'm heading for my homeroom now ..." It was enough to stop the older boys for the moment.

"Hey that's right." TK said. "Today's the big day for the boys in your class isn't it? Do you think you have a chance Cody?"

"Sure he does!" blurted Davis. "Cody's a Digidestined."

The smaller boy's face was blanketed by confusion. "Excuse me, but what are you both talking about?"

Davis and TK both looked at each other in surprise then looked at Cody. "The Little Mr. Odaiba contest." they said together.

That was it then. That was the reason all the boys his age were behaving so carefully this morning. Cody remembered now, it's coming had been announced with a flyer at the end of last week. This was an annual contest for third grade boys throughout the city. One boy was chosen from each school. The selected students competed with each other in different categories: talent, general knowledge, and personality. There was a winner who became that year's Little Mr. Odaiba. They were picking students here today. Cody had seen the flyer, assessed the entire affair as foolishness, and quickly relegated the information to the back reaches of his mind.

"Oh, that." Cody remarked tonelessly, "Honestly, I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. Yolei usually insists on reminding me of these kinds of things, but she didn't this time." In fact, though, he did seem to recall the wickedly mischievous grin Yolei carried all the way to school this morning. He'd have to have a long talk with her about that grin later.

"But Cody," said TK. "What if you get picked to represent the school today? What if you won it all?"

"Yeah Cody! It could happen." Davis asserted.

"Not to me." Cody said plainly. "Let them pick a popular kid."

"Not everything's based on popularity Cody," reminded TK. "You were chosen to be a Digidestined, so don't sell yourself short pal."

"That's different TK." Cody insisted, "The Digital Word needs me. This contest can use any third grade boy here."

"Well that includes you then." Davis pounced. It annoyed Cody slightly when Davis was so obviously right, but the younger boy didn't show it. 

"All the same," Cody said, "I'm not going to worry about it. I'd better be going now. See you." He bowed to them both and left. TK and Davis returned to arguing about basketball.

Cody reached his homeroom, where his male classmates continued to preen and strut in anticipation of selection for the silly contest. Cody sat at his desk reading in anticipation of the school day. He wanted to ignore the antics of the others. He was grateful when the assembly bell finally rang.

The homeroom teacher greeted the students, and took attendance. Then instead of reading off morning announcements as usual the teacher introduced a special guest to the class. Her name was Mina Isan and she was an associate producer for the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Ms. Isan would be talking briefly and individually to all the boys in the room before the first period bell. The teacher wanted the homeroom to sit and read quietly until Ms. Isan was done. Cody didn't have a problem with that. He would read, and when it was his turn he would speak politely to the lady, then she would go. That would be that. Cody turned his attention to his books and read. He was in the midst of turning a page when he realized the announced Ms. Isan was before him.

"Hello there." She said brightly. She checked the seating chart the teacher had given her. "You're Cody Hida, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." the boy replied. She noticed that he instantly closed and set aside his book. Not only that, but he actually bowed to her from his seat, nearly bringing his forehead in contact with the top of his desk.

"You're very polite Cody." She praised. "You can just call me Mina, and you don't have to whisper."

"OK ... Mina-san," the boy continued respectfully, "But I wasn't whispering." Cody had no idea why this statement of fact made her smile.

Mina's questions took all of fifteen seconds to ask and answer: Did he like school?; What was his favorite subject?; What did he like to do after school?; Did he like contests? To these Cody replied: Yes, mostly.; Mythology; Kendo and "computer club" (because he couldn't say "Saving the Digital World.").; and No, except for kendo tournaments. His last answer caused Mina to arch her eyebrows. He didn't mean to offend her, he was just being honest. "Oh? Why's that Cody?"

The boy sighed and explained as best he could. His intense green eyes never left her. "Kendo tournaments are won by the best fighters because they prove that's what they are inside their gear." He wasn't sure the lady would understand, but he finished. "Contests like yours are won by people who just look like they should win. That's all, excuse me if that was impolite to say."

"No, that's a really honest feeling there Cody. I'm glad to know it." Mina said. "I'll let you get back to your book. Nice meeting you Cody."

He nodded to her politely. "Goodbye Mina-san. You were nice to meet too." In spite of himself, Cody returned her smile. She really was a nice lady, but he was glad that was over and he could get back to more important things. Only a short time after returning to his book, Cody heard the homeroom teacher call the class to attention. The teacher told them Ms. Isan had chosen the names of five boys who would go with her to meet more people instead of going to first period, from which the five would be excused. The teacher turned the class over to Ms. Isan for the important announcement. Mina-san began to read off her selections. The first three names came as no surprise to Cody. They were indeed popular boys. It was the fourth name that stunned Cody Hida ... because the fourth name was ... his own. He was still sitting, stricken in his seat, when the last name was called.

The four other boys scrambled excitedly to the front of the room. Cody sat still. The homeroom teacher finally prompted him. "Cody, Ms. Isan called your name. Come on up please."

Cody gulped and pulled at his collar to get more air down his throat, all the other kids were watching him now. He finally got up and joined the other selected boys. Those four were still excited and they gestured with high fives and fist pumps. Cody stood with his hands behind his back, feet together, and knees locked as Mina-san addressed them.

"Congratulations guys." She told them cheerfully. She had five large red tags looped on string on which she had printed their names, birthdays, and homeroom number. "You'll need to wear these for a while." She ceremoniously hung a tag around each boy's neck. As Mina Isan presented Cody Hida with his tag she whispered to him. "I liked what's inside your gear Cody-san. Now you have to come with me." She smiled at his gasp. She started the group of five toward the door, and Cody moved on with her, if only to keep from being pushed by the four more eager boys behind him.

Associate producer Mina Isan led her five selected third graders to the school's Teachers' Lounge, which had been borrowed for the second part of the selection process. She had the boys line up by height which put Cody last, while she introduced two friendly looking men sitting at a long table. Their names were Danny and Gary. Mina-san said they were the producers and she worked with and for them. Then she asked each boy to step forward one at a time to say his name and age for Danny and Gary. The four boys ahead of Cody made short work of doing so. It was then Cody's turn. He quickly thought how Mina-san had picked him to come here, and that these were her bosses. He did not want to make her look bad, so he stepped up. "I'm Cody Hida. I'm nine." On instinct he bowed, it was just something he always did, he wasn't trying to show off. The two producers shot a glance at their associate producer, who nodded and smiled, as if to confirm that this small boy was really that serious. Mina-san had all the boys step back, then she led them back out the door and had them sit in five folding chairs set up in the hallway. She had them all "sit tight for a few minutes" and left them with a big smile while she went back inside to talk with the two men. Now all the boys were nervously quiet until Mina-san returned and told them that Gary and Danny were going to talk to them all, one at a time. They were called alphabetically this time which brought Cody in second.

When Cody re-entered the room he noticed a digital camera on a tripod and a stool had been set up against a deep blue background. Mina-san asked him if she could take a couple of pictures of him, and when Cody agreed she lifted him on to the stool and let him settle himself. She had him look straight ahead and she snapped one picture. Then Mina came over and swiveled the stool below him so that he faced left. She looked back through the camera and teased, "OK this time Cody, smile. Don't make me have to spin you all the way around." The joke worked, Cody smiled, and Mina-san took the second picture. She insisted on helping him down from the stool, and led him to a seat on a small couch in the Lounge. He found himself sitting across from Mina-san and the two producers, who all sat in folding chairs. The one named Danny spoke first.

"So Cody, Mina tells me you practice kendo. How did you get started in that?"

"Yes sir." Cody began firmly. "It's a tradition in my family."

"You're right Mina." Danny told his associate. "Very polite. Cody you can call me Danny, and you can call him Gary, OK?"

"Yes Danny-san ... and Gary-san." the boy confirmed.

"I guess we can live with that." said Gary, smiling. "Now Cody, you said kendo is a family thing for you? Does your dad teach you?" He saw the boy tense up.

"No." Cody stated. He wanted to be matter-of-fact about the next part, and almost succeeded. "My Dad's dead now." He could feel the unwanted sting of tears building in his eyes, and momentarily broke eye contact with the others to blink them back.

The three adults were silent for a moment. Finally Mina-san managed, "Cody, we're very sorry about that. We didn't know."

"It's OK Mina-san. It was a few years ago. He was a police officer and he died doing his duty. He was ... he was brave." Cody didn't know why he was sharing that with these people, and decided to re-answer Gary-san's question before he had to look away again. "My Grandpa teaches me kendo. He lives with us now."

"Oh, OK Cody." Gary-san said. "I'll bet your good at it."

"I try." The boy professed. "I practice a lot. Grandpa says that's important."

"And," Mina included, "I hear from your homeroom teacher that you're a really good student Cody, attentive and ready."

"Thanks," he accepted, though unimpressed with himself. "I've recently come to value knowledge and reliability."

Danny-san remarked, "Those are important traits."

"I think so too." Cody agreed.

Gary-san had another tough question for him, but this time he meant it. "Mina told us you don't like contests like ours. Is that so?"

"Yes." Cody answered honestly. "Contests like this are for kids who show more ... kids who actually have a --

Gary-san leaned in, "Have what Cody?"

" ... a personality," Cody announced.

The three adults laughed together. And Mina-san gently reached out to the boy to quickly assure him that they weren't laughing at him personally. "Cody, don't you think you have a personality too?"

The boy shook his head slowly from side to side. "No." He meant it. The adults all looked at each other, trying not to laugh again but they had to smile at the boy's unusual conviction.

"Just one more question." Danny-san promised. "If you were in a position where you did represent your school could your classmates depend on you to try your best?"

The boy before them on the couch sighed. "Yes Danny-san, I would try to do my best. But please believe me, for something like the best thing I can do is know that someone else would be better for it than I would."

Danny-san concluded the interview. "Mina will take you back to your seat in the hallway now while we speak to the rest of the others."

Cody got up to go with Mina-san. He bowed saying, "Thank you all for the consideration, it was an honor and it was nice." Then he was ushered out again.

Cody felt that his interview had taken forever, but judging by the speed that the next three boys went in and came out of the Lounge, he realized it probably wasn't as long as he thought. Still he knew that the second period couldn't be very far away. After the last boy had come and gone Mina-san came out as well. She told them that all did very well. She asked them to take off the red tags, which she took back. She replaced these with small button pins, which she attached to their jackets or collars. The buttons were white, and each one had a stylized black number from one to five on it. Cody got button #4. 

She told them that though they were all super young men, only one of them could be the school's representative for the contest, and she hoped they all understood that. She added that the final decision would be announced in front of the whole school at a special assembly just after their Lunch period. She wanted them all to wear their new buttons until then. At the assembly they would all sit together with her for the announcement. Finally, Mina-san took them all back to their homeroom so they could get their books and things for second period. Cody would've said goodbye to Mina-san, but she was already gone by the time he had donned his backpack. He knew he would see her one more time, and that made him strangely glad. The bell for second period rang. At last Cody could do what he was really here for and attend class.

Throughout the second period Cody's classmates found moments to try to ask him where he had been taken during the first period. What had happened? What was the white and black button for? Cody firmly offered polite but plain and short answers. In truth, wearing the button embarrassed him a little because it drew people to him. However, a nice, adult authority figure had asked him to wear the button, so he would until he was allowed not to wear it. The other children eventually decided Cody was still boring, so they let him alone.

Soon second period became third period, and Cody enjoyed the routine of schoolwork. Third period ended too quickly and Lunch began. Lunch was the first time he saw the other four boys with with buttons since Mina-san had left them. They were sitting together at Lunch, but they were all friends anyway, and there was a mob of other students around them now. Cody decided not to squeeze through the crowd to sit with them now. Instead, he found his usual spot: the last seat of the last table before the kitchen. No one sat there. no one but him. He ate in peace.

Of course, Cody couldn't help thinking about his strange day so far and anticipating the coming assembly, just a little bit. However, he harbored no delusions about the outcome. He knew he would not be chosen. He had all but told the three nice adults not to pick him. He looked at the empty seats all around him and compared them to the throng surrounding the four other hopefuls. What kind of Little Mr. Odaiba could he be compared to any one of them, much less a host of other third graders from different schools. No, there was no excitement for himself. Cody just wondered which of the other boys it would be with the same mental calculation he might use to approach a word problem in math. After his contemplative meal Cody practiced kendo on the playground -- another activity his classmates would not disturb him from. There was no bell ending Lunch today. The school principal called the entire school to the gymnasium for the special assembly.

When Cody reached the filling gym he went first to the place where his class was always assigned to during school assemblies. His homeroom teacher caught up to him quickly. "You need to go up there Cody, see where Ms. Isan is waving from?" The boy craned his neck and saw that the teacher was pointing to the stage in the very front of the gym.

"Up there?" Cody asked, dismayed.

"Yes, that's right. Do you want me to walk you up there?"

"No Sensei, thank you. I'll go now." He resolved.

"OK Cody, go on. Oh, and good luck."

The boy nodded slightly and bowed. Then he started toward the stage. Mina-san was was still waving and smiling. He'd be there soon. Cody passed the fifth grade seating section. He heard TK call out, asking him where he was going. The smaller boy pointed weakly in the direction of the stage. He didn't stop walking because he feared he would never start moving again. He thought he heard Kari whisper something excitedly and both TK and Davis whisper back in surprise. Cody reached the steps leading to the stage. Mina-san came down and placed a guiding arm around his shoulders. She hurried him up to the stage and led him to where the other four boys already were. She showed him his seat, the fourth in a row of five, which made sense. He sat down and Mina-san whispered to him, "Just sit here Cody, and keep breathing." Sound advice.

With all five boys in place now, Mina-san conferred with the school principal. The principal called the assembly to order, and quickly introduced Mina-san. She restated who she was and why she was there for the school's benefit, and gave a brief background on the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Then she got down to the real business. "These five fine young men up here on the stage with me now were chosen this morning as promising examples of your school's third grade class. Unfortunately only one of them can represent this school in our contest. Before I announce who that representative is, I think all five deserve a big round of applause." The gym exploded partly with appreciation, but mostly as an excuse to make noise. When the ruckus finally subsided Mina-san continued. "Now, I'm very pleased to announce that this year's Odaiba Elementary representative in the Little Mr. Odaiba contest is ... Cody Hida! The room sounded with applause and cheers again. The sound of it was actually not really equal to the first ovation. A careful observer would have noticed that the loudest applause was being led by a handful of teachers, strong cheers were coming from just a few fifth graders, and the loudest cheers of all came from an ecstatic seventh grader with purple hair and glasses.

The boy of the moment, Cody Hida, had lost the ability to be a careful observer. He sat in his chair with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. Mina-san came over to him, and gave him a handshake he could not feel, and she used it to pull him to his feet. She got behind him to keep him steady and guided him to center stage where the principal of the entire school shook his hand and somebody snapped their picture together. Mina-san then led him off backstage, just to give him a chance to let the shock wear off. As the principal dismissed the assembly, and the student's exited noisily, Mina-san coaxed Cody to calm down. "Cody, take a deep breath and say something, anything." She was only half-teasing. 

He finally managed to sputter back into talking "B-b-but Mina-san, I- I told you ..." 

"You told us you would try your best even when you were so sure it was so impossible for you. That was good enough for us." 

"But I really don't have a personality for this Mina-san. I told you that too." Cody said plaintively.

"You know what Cody? That is the only thing you said today that none of us believed after meeting you. We're not going to let you believe that anymore either. That's partly why we chose you."

"It is?" The boy asked.

"Absolutely, that and you're just plain adorable! You'll figure it out. Now, if your ready, let's get going." Mina-san prompted.

"Where are we going? I have more classes today." Cody insisted mildly.

"I'll get you back to your regular classes as soon as I can Cody, but right now your next class is Little Mr. Odaiba 101. Don't worry, I'm one of the teachers. This will be great, you'll see. " She exhorted. With that, Mina Isan seized Cody Hida's hand playfully. "Tag. You're it!", and she pulled the still-startled boy along in a new direction. 


	2. The Importance of Being Cody

Little Mr

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: First of all, a big thank you to all the people who enjoyed the first chapter of this story. The reception for it was inspiring, but it has made me a little nervous about my ability to make any following chapters as enjoyable for you. Also, because Cody gets into this particular situation through school, I couldn't help asking fellow author Time Lady to let me borrow the Sensei from her "A Teacher's Point Of View" series for a brief cameo She agreed and Sensei is here. Why? Because its absolutely the best developed take on the school life of the O2 Digidestined. Borrowing Sensei is my way of acknowledging Time Lady's authority on the way kids this age behave in school, as well as her ability to create such a wonderful character as Sensei. Of course the ATPOV series has its own continuity, which I'm not trying to rough up here, since it doesn't really impact my story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the continuation. I think it does the thing I wanted it to do. There's probably one more chapter in me for this somewhere. I think I'll try to complete my story "Differences" first. -- BM] 

Chapter 2: The Importance of Being Cody

Mina Isan knew the next hour or so would be a whirling blur for the undersized and overwhelmed nine year-old she was leading back to the Teachers' Lounge for the first onslaught that actually was the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, and not just the selection process for it. She also knew that this time would be just a glimpse of the real public attention the contest suddenly thrust upon any participant. 

Mina and her producers had chosen this little fellow against type, even against his own recommendation. What did they see in Cody Hida that led them to override the boy's depiction of himself as a child with no personality, and pick him anyway? Mina had known Cody for just half a day but his depth had been so obvious from the start. It was more than Cody's elfin stature, round cheeks, and cropped hair; that was cuteness. It wasn't his respectful manners, the shy reserve born of serious self-control, or the whisper-quiet raspy voice; that was charm. Rather it was Cody's intensity -- the eye contact, the honest assertion that he didn't like this contest and shouldn't be picked for it, and the inner strength. They had challenged Cody twice on disliking the contest, and both times he did not back down. They had inadvertently stung him by reminding him of his father's death, and he held together even though it clearly still hurt badly. They had suggested what the boy insisted was impossible for himself, and Cody acknowledged that even then he would try. Cody Hida was cute, intelligent and very unintentionally charming. But more than these Cody was strong. All those things together gave him a very definite personality, whether he knew it or not. It was irresistible and demanded his selection.

She had seen it. If and when this kid was pushed, he pushed back in his own quietly intense way. Mina would rely on this truth as she placed Cody before the many potential buzz saws of expectations within the contest experience. She was sure Cody's spirit would rise above the sadness and social awkwardness that his peers probably mistook for the whole him. Spirit had already shortened Cody's reluctance to the length of the small arm Mina had hold of. This warrior spirit would drive him against all the odds he could reason or imagine. However, Mina had to be careful that the strong spirit did not wear out the merely nine year-old body it possessed while trying. That's why, standing before the door of the Lounge she had some important things to say to her new friend.

Mina turned to him and spoke. "Cody, we're going to go in here again. Danny and Gary are gone now, because they have other work to do, but they put someone in charge of each contestant after they're selected. Can you guess who they put in charge of you?"

"You, Mina-san?" Cody determined hopefully.

"Yes, me. " she answered. "You're stuck with me, if that's OK with you."

"I'm honored Mina-san." the boy told her.

"Good," she smiled. "That makes two of us Cody-san. Inside the Lounge are some production staff people who will help me get you all set for the contest. It's not really a whole lot of people, but it's going to seem pretty busy in there. Your school came up last in the selection process, so we have just two weeks before the competitions, and that's not as much time as its seems. My crew and I will rush around you a bit in there. I'm not going to kid you Cody, this might even feel a little scary. You can handle little scary situations, right?"

Cody might actually have been offended at that question, but he reminded himself that Mina-san had never seen him help take down a Control Spire, or face off against a champion Digimon enslaved by a Dark Ring. "Yes, Mina-san," he said simply, though secretly amused.

"Great Cody, but remember if you need a break or things just start happening too fast for you in there let me know and I'll call time out, OK?"

"OK Mina-san," the boy agreed.

"Alright then, Cody. Step through the looking glass, please." Then she opened the door and ushered him in.

Cody saw a group of people sitting at the same long table that Danny-san and Gary-san had used earlier. They all turned as he came through the door, they all looked right at him, and they all smiled. He looked up at Mina-san and advised, "They look happy to see us."

"Not us, Cody." she corrected playfully, "Just you."

"Oh." The realization sank in and he couldn't help blushing.

Mina-san made the introductions quickly, and she asked Cody to please only bow once to the group just to be on the safe side about not getting tired. Nick was a photographer, and he proved it taking several quick pictures of Cody with a very fast camera, he'd be taking pictures of everything. Kim would need to know all about his classes and teachers' names. Roy was a publicist so he needed to know everything Kim didn't. Annie, the group's intern, would handle paperwork toady, and there was lots of that. That was Mina-san's crew, so she let the boy make his one allowed bow. Cody bowed extra deeply, so none of these new people would be disrespected. If he knew how endearing the gesture was to them he would have blushed again.

Mina-san and Nick-san brought Cody over to the place the digital camera had been set up before. The digital camera was still there, as well as a bigger tripod for Nick-san's camera. However, Cody saw the blue background of before had been replaced by a large lighter blue banner. The banner had appropriately large letters, shimmering rainbow letters, spelling out "LITTLE MR. ODAIBA". Nick-san brought out a small box and set it where the swivel chair had been. Mina-san turned to Cody and spoke, "You know what? You're officially a contestant now but you still don't quite look official yet."

"I don't Mina-san?" he asked self-consciously.

"Don't worry. It's a quick fix." Mina-san deftly removed the white and black button from Cody's collar. She handed it to Annie-san in return for a large white T-shirt. Mina-san presented this to Cody declaring, "Ta dah! Try that on for size Cody. The T-shirt she held out to him had a smaller version of the rainbow letters on the banner and above it the words "Odaiba Elementary" in red letters. He dutifully pulled on the new article of clothing over his own shirt. The associate producer and photographer both grinned because the T-shirt nearly swallowed the short, slight boy. It reached all the way to his knees like a tunic. Strangely enough, the look seemed suited to him. Still, Mina-san apologized. "Sorry about that Cody. It's one-size-fits-all right now. You'll just have to grow into it."

"You mean I get to keep it Mina-san?" he asked.

"Of course you do Cody. Who did you think I was giving it to?" she wondered.

"I thought it was for the school." the boy told her. "I represent the school, isn't that my responsibility now, Mina-san?"

Cody's question tugged at Mina Isan's heart. She had seen so many kids, good kids, who'd let being selected for this contest go straight to their heads and get wrapped up in their own awesomeness. Yet, the little boy in front of her now was turning the whole thing into a worrisome scholastic assignment that had fallen to him to complete. She should have seen this coming, but she wasn't about to stand for it. Suddenly she made a big show of looking him over up and down, even walking all the way around him. Cody asked her curiously what she was doing. Coming back around to face him she told him teasingly, "I'm looking for your switch Cody-san."

"My switch?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Yes ..." she confirmed, "... the one I need to flip over to 'OFF DUTY'! Actually, Cody, it was my responsibility to get your school represented in the contest, and I did that by finding you today. See, that part's already taken care of. Between you and me, as far as I'm concerned, Odaiba Elementary is just the place where I found Cody Hida. The second I called your name at that assembly, having Cody Hida in the contest became more important than just having an Odaiba Elementary third-grader. Before he could ponder too seriously about what she had just said, Mina-san spoke again but seemed to speak over him rather than to him. "We need some official contestant pictures, any official contestants here?" She quickly reached down and gently brought Cody's arm up above his head, "volunteering" him as an official contestant. This silliness made the boy smile, accomplishing the woman's objective. She spoke directly to him. "Oh good Cody-san, your smile still works! We'll use it in these pictures. Mina-san helped Cody step up on to the box. Nick-san clicked off several pictures, while Mina-san took a few more with the digital camera.

Next, Mina-san brought Cody over to Lounge's couch where Kim-san, Roy-san, and Annie-san were waiting for him. Mina-san suggested that he get comfortable because were they were all about to ask him a ton of questions to find out more about him. They also had to go over the different parts of the contest. It would take a while, but it was necessary. Before they really got started Annie-san asked Cody if there was anything he wanted in the way of a drink or snack. Cody politely declined, but Mina-san insisted he at least have something to drink because he was about to do a lot of talking. That made sense, so the boy asked for a cup of water. Annie-san thought he didn't understand that he could have more than water if he wanted. Cody did know that, but he had learned not to want even little things. He would not trouble all the nice people he was meeting now with when and how he had learned that. There had been a morning three years ago when he had wanted something with all of his heart, and wanting had not brought his Dad back. Since then the pain of that had dulled to an ache but not without seeping down to resonate every time someone told him he could want anything. Cody rubbed his eyes with one hand. Mina-san saw this, but he was glad she mistook the move's meaning.

"Hey Cody, are you getting tired?" she asked.

"No Mina-san." Cody said simply. This was not a lie and she didn't press. He said he was ready to answer their questions. Kim-san and Roy-san asked their questions in turn. As Cody answered, Kim-san filled out forms and Roy-san jotted onto a notepad. The boy obviously did not mind talking to adults, and though they didn't try to be as funny as Mina-san, both were pleasant. The session did take some time, but not as much as it could have. When Kim-san and Roy-san had the information they wanted both asked to have their picture taken with Cody. The boy, feeling better now, obliged them with help from Nick-san.

Mina-san asked Cody if he was ready to go over the different parts of the contest with her. They could always take a break first. He assured her that he was OK, so she sat down next to him on the couch and had Annie-san sit across from them. Mina-san began, "There are three parts to the contest, and every contestant gets to do all three. They all take place the same day in different parts of the Odaiba Community Center downtown. The first part is a standardized third-grade level general knowledge test, that's in the morning. It's not a school day, so don't worry about that. You'll have no trouble with that test at all, I can tell." She was glad to see him nod confidently. "In the second part," she continued, "all the contestants meet one on one with the judges for just a few minutes, just like you did with Danny and Gary this morning. That wasn't so bad was it?" His nod was less confident now, so she encouraged him. "Believe me Cody, just be yourself and you'll be great."

"How could I be anyone else but me Mina-san?" Cody asked seriously.

"That's one thing I hope you never find that out Cody-san. You are so ... you. Just trust that. After the interviews there's a big afternoon luncheon for all the contestants and their families. Maybe I should get you to be my lunch date for that now, huh?

Cody reddened slightly. "Mina-san ... you're teasing me again aren't you?" he said desperately.

She smiled. "Only slightly Cody." With a wink, Mina-san moved on to the last element of the contest. "Finally, the talent show is that night on the auditorium stage." She saw the boy could go pale as quickly as he blushed. 

"Is it in front of a lot of people Mina-san?" he asked, more quietly than usual. 

"Just the people in the auditorium and anybody watching it on TV." She told him honestly.

"TV?!" Cody looked horrified.

"Relax Cody, it's just the city's cable access channel. More people watch grass grow, really. You won't even notice the cameras." She insisted.

"Mina-san what do people do for talent?" he wondered nervously.

"Well a lot the kids sing, some dance, some play musical instruments ..." She stopped because she saw each one of her recommendations landed on him like a blow. "... I don't think anyone has ever seen a contestant demonstrate kendo. That would be really unique I bet."

Cody looked up. "Really, Mina-san?"

"Sure, just think about it." She saw his glance become more firm and realized he already was thinking. There was that warrior spirit. Mina-san wrapped up, "That's the whole thing Cody: testing, talking, and talent, all in just one day. Now, Annie's got a bunch of paperwork I need you to show your Mom. After that, I think we can get you back to class in time for fifth period. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes Mina-san." the boy brightened. "It's been very nice to meet everybody but I really don't want to get behind in my classes."

"That's why Kim has been going around to your teachers while you've been talking with me. We'll make sure you haven't missed anything important today, and now that we're squared away about the contest we won't cut into anymore of your class time. I'll just check in on you every now and then between now and the contest. Oh, and here ..." Mina-san handed Cody a small white card with phone numbers. "Those are my numbers: home, office, and my trusty cell phone. If you need me just call, anytime about anything. Promise me you will."

"OK Mina-san ... thank you.." Cody replied, awed that an adult he was not related to who had only met him today would extend such a great courtesy.

Mina-san presented the documents Annie-san held out. They included a detailed schedule; the official rules, which Mina-san said she had checked to close any loopholes he might try to wriggle out of; various waivers and forms his Mom would need to sign, and Mina-san would pick these up because she wanted to meet Cody's family; and finally fact sheets that recapped what Mina-san had told him about the contest. Mina-san had Annie-san put all of these in a large yellow envelope with Cody's name written on its front. Finally they were done. They retrieved his backpack. Mina Isan watched as he carefully loaded his information packet and a carefully folded T-shirt into it before putting it on. Cody bowed to Mina-san's crew as they said their goodbyes. He took leave of Mina-san.

"Goodbye Mina-san. It has been a very great honor to meet you today."

"It's only goodbye for now Cody-san. You'll be seeing me before you know it."

"I'll try not to disappoint you Mina-san." he assured.

She smiled. "If you knew Cody Hida as well I think I do now, then you'd already know there's no way he can disappoint me." Mina Isan sent him on his way to class considering her words.

Cody's fifth period teacher helped him return to classes with just a modicum of disruption by keeping the boy's classmates at bay throughout the class period. Cody suspected that he would not be so lucky in his last class, mythology. That was Cody's special class with older students, including all the newer Digidestined. Even Ken Ichijouji, having reformed from being the evil Digimon Emperor. Cody was still trying to come to grips with Ken's change. Ken was helping them now as their mission was changing to one of restoring the Digital World undoing all the damage the he had done before. The younger boy just wasn't sure enough about Ken to forgive him yet, but Cody was more certain that the delay would keep Ken Ichijouji from liking him. Ken would leave him be. The others were a different matter entirely: TK, Davis, Kari, and Yolei ... especially Yolei. Cody nearly cringed when the bell to head for the final period arrived. He was going to be seriously hugged, and there was no avoiding it.

The small boy reasoned that his best hope was to hurry into the classroom and entrench himself in his desk before his friends had a chance to pounce with any well-meaning but embarrassing congratulatory display. It was a good plan that didn't work because two pairs of enthusiastically strong arms seized Cody as he crossed the threshold of the classroom's door. TK and Davis lifted Cody high in the air, then set him between their own shoulders as Yolei, Kari, and Ken crowded around. Even the class' other students stood and applauded warmly. Cody's mild but insistent pleas to be put down again were ignored for a time as Davis led a small group chant of, "Cody! Cody! Cody!" Just as the younger boy began to look and feel a bit too jostled, he heard a familiar and welcomed voice, "OK people that's enough. I said you could congratulate him, not shake him to pieces." TK and Davis set Cody down and the small mob of newer Digidestined parted to let him approach his favorite teacher. The boy looked up at her sheepishly.

"Sensei, I'm sorry to cause a disturbance in your classroom." He bowed in both greeting and apology.

"Cody. They're your friends, they're very happy for you -- with reason, so I let them have their little ambush. I'm not sorry about it, so don't you be either. Congratulations Cody, you deserve it." This time Sensei bowed to him. She continued, "Now you can take your seat for class."

"Thank you Sensei." he said relieved.

"Excuse me, but Sensei?" came Yolei's voice behind them.

"Yes, Yolei?"

"Before we start class do you think I could just --" the girl began.

Sensei looked at Cody quickly, smiled, then looked at Yolei. "Oh alright, but just once."

Yolei hugged Cody so hard that it actually lifted him off his feet before she let go. The first thing he had to after getting to his desk was stop blushing. After that it was business as usual from Sensei until the bell rang, bringing Cody Hida's extraordinary day at school to a close.

Cody left the school building with his friends in tow. When they were a dignified distance away from the school he finally had to let Yolei hug him yet again. Kari hugged him too, considerably more gently, but with no less affection. Davis shook the smaller boy's hand, pumping the attached arm just a little too hard. TK smiled broadly and teased that Cody must be pretty popular after all, or he was to them. Finally, Ken stepped up. He bowed to Cody and offered his hand in congratulations. The others watched, wondering if their younger friend would shake hands with the former Digimon Emperor. Ken was being respectful, and that alone could've dictated Cody's response, but there was more to it than that. It was a sign that Ken was trying, and if Ken could try then he could try too. Cody shook Ken's extended hand, and everyone else cheered. Complete forgiveness would take time, and friendship between the tall boy and the small one would take longer, but a handshake was a start.

The truce with Ken made Cody suddenly remember the Digital World. They were all supposed to meet at Davis' home later to go there for more reconstruction work. If they'd still been using the school's computer lab, as they had early on, he might have tried to go. But now they rotated departures from individual homes. That usually meant going to his own home first. Today he suddenly had unexpected obligations to see to. He apologized to all of them, for fear of letting them down, but admitted that he didn't think he could go to the Digital World today.

"That's OK Cody." TK said. "We'll take care of today won't we Davis?"

"Huh? Davis responded. Cody was looking down at the ground, so he didn't see Kari jab Davis with her elbow. This sparked Davis' memory. "Oh yeah! ... Sure Cody we can take care of it. No problem."

Yolei added, "Right Cody. You better get home and tell your Mom and Grandpa the wonderful news."

"Well OK, if you're sure. See you." Cody resigned himself to not going with them today. He watched them all hurry off in a different direction, then turned to make his way home.

Cody knew his friends too well now to think that they were intentionally leaving him behind. No, they simply understood his situation today. Making his way home alone he realized he had not been alone since the Lunch period that day. The quiet was nice. Still, he had good friends and they would want him to do well in the contest. He would no sooner let them down than he would his school or Mina-san. He was grateful that all he had to do now was go home and ... explain the whole thing to his Mom.

The small boy sighed. He had put off thinking about that task as long as he could. He had no idea how his mother would react. Would she scold him for committing to something so public without telling her first? Would she reluctantly accept it as something he had nevertheless burdened the family with, and must see through to its conclusion? That would add the family's honor to the growing sense of responsibility he felt about the contest: to the school, his friends, and to Mina-san. She had made it sound so easy, but Mina-san was being nice so he wouldn't worry. But Cody couldn't help worrying now. Something inside of him though told him he had to do this, something even deeper in him told him it would even be alright. As he reached his apartment building and rode the elevator to his floor he was only determined to get through the rest of this day and the rest of this adventure the best he could. He would try for his school, his friends, and his family and trust they would not find him unworthy in the effort.

Cody turned his key in the lock and opened his apartment door. He wondered why it was so dark inside when suddenly --

"SURPRISE!!!" Cody blinked as the living room lights flashed on. When his vision adjusted he found himself surrounded by the all the Digidestined -- all them who still lived in Japan at least. His mother and grandfather were in the center of the room, but not for long. They came over to him quickly, and his Mom embraced him in a hug that not even Yolei could match. "Oh Cody! I'm so very proud of you!"

For the third time this day Cody Hida was temporarily shocked beyond words until he managed, "Mom, you know? You're not upset about it? You're not mad at me?"

"Oh Cody, no. It was a surprise to be sure, but you have always been a very special boy. How could I be upset when others see that in you?"

"Yes." his Grandpa agreed, "and how could she be angry when the city sensibly recognizes that one of the best third graders in town bears the name Hida?"

"How did you find out?" Cody wondered in amazement.

"You have good friends who knew it would be troubling you." His mother told him. He followed her gaze straight to Yolei.

Cody felt like crying with relief, and he might have, if Tai and Matt had not interrupted the family gathering.

"Excuse me folks." Tai said. "Somebody's mom said we could have a small party here."

Matt added, "Right. So we need the guest of honor." For the second time that afternoon Cody was hoisted up on shoulders and carried to where several tables were lined up. As they carried him they told the younger boy that Yolei had contacted everyone by e-mail just after the assembly. This gathering had been in the works the whole time since. Matt and Tai stood Cody on a chair. Then Matt led everyone in a verse of "For Cody's A Jolly Good Fellow". The happily embarrassed boy climbed down from the chair only to have Yolei hug him again, followed by Kari and Sora who hugged him twice -- once for Mimi all the way back in the United States. While Mrs. Hida and Sora were dishing up ice cream and a small cake provided by the Inoue's store, and Grandpa Hida was extolling the virtues of prune juice to Joe, Cody asked the newer Digidestined, "How did you all get here before I did without me seeing you?

TK answered. "Izzy helped us with a shortcut through the Digital World to my apartment here."

Cody's more important question was mainly for Yolei. "Why did you go to all this trouble for me? I haven't done anything in the contest yet to deserve it, I don't even know how it will go."

Yolei looked him square in his green eyes. "You're not trouble, you're Cody. We're friends and sometimes that's all the excuse we need. Now let's eat cake and ice cream before I have to hug you again."

The next hour was a grand time in the usually quiet Hida apartment. Cody had to recount his entire day from the beginning. He gave his mother the information packet for later. He displayed the T-shirt, which he was obligated to put on for a host of pictures. He even showed off Mina-san's card, and endured playful teasing from Davis and Tai about his new "girlfriend". The party ended festively and everyone left Cody with their best wishes and congratulations.

Cody insisted on helping his Mom with the modest clean-up needed afterwards, and formally thanked her for allowing him so many guests. He worked on the homework he had. There wasn't as much of that as he thought there would be. He would've started to practice kendo, but his mother caught him stifling yawns. The exciting day was catching up with him. She convinced him to take a nap before a later supper. She saw him into his room. Fortunately Upamon was already in his closet bed sleeping off a wealth of treats smuggled from the party. Cody settled into the comfort of his bed, but his mother noticed him staring out his bedroom window, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking of all this Cody?" Minako Hida asked gently.

"I'm still a little worried Mom." her son admitted. "Everyone has been so nice to me today. I just can't let anybody down: not the school, not all my friends, not you and Grandpa ... or Dad. I feel like I have to win this contest now for all of you."

Mrs. Hida came over and sat down on Cody's bed, looking at him thoughtfully, ruffling then smoothing his hair. She spoke gently to her son. "Cody, let me tell you now what I know. It's something your friends have tried to tell you, and it sounds like this lady Mina-san has told you too already. Maybe it will help hearing it from me because I don't say it enough. All you ever have to do is just be yourself and try, because we love who you are Cody and we love how you always try your best. We are all proud of you dear, and I know your Dad would say exactly the same thing. You don't have to win for the school or anybody else. If you do win, win for you." She held Cody as he hugged her this time. "Get some rest now." She advised. and left quietly.

Cody lay in bed hovering between waking and sleeping. It was in this balance each night that he seemed closest to his father's memory. "Dad." he said sighing. "I think you know all I've really wanted since you were taken away is to have you back. I'm really hoping Mom's right and my being in this contest would make you proud even if I don't win ... I think she must be. Dad, if it's OK with you I ... I want to win this contest ... for me. I hope that's alright." Cody's answer came in a new peace of mind about the Little Mr. Odaiba contest that allowed him a gentle sleep. 


	3. The Heart of The Warrior

Little Mr

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: This started out to be a last chapter. Then all of a sudden the story just started writing itself again. Now this is just the third chapter of what will be a four or five chapter (at the most) story. A BIG THANK YOU to fellow FF.Net personality "Flower Cannon", a ::blush:: fan of mine who I somehow convinced to become a beta reader on this. I've never had a beta reader before, and she really kept me going on this in the right direction. Enjoy this third chapter. Until next time -- BM]

Chapter 3: The Heart of The Warrior

Cody Hida sat at a small table in his room, working on his homework, while his Digimon partner Upamon bounced happily around assorted pieces of protective kendo armor laid out neatly on the boy's bed. The effusive Digimon stopped momentarily to consider his preoccupied friend. "Gee, Cody isn't almost time for dinner yet?" Upamon, like all Digimon at his stage, was either hungry, hyper, or sleepy. However, this time his question was mostly to remind Cody to think about having something to eat himself. The boy seemed to be pushing himself a little more than usual. 

Cody only halfway glanced up from his work to answer. "Hmm ... Oh. Yes, you're right Upamon. It will be dinnertime soon. I guess we could both use something to eat. It's been another long day.

"Yeah Cody." Upamon agreed. "You've been getting up earlier in the morning these past few days. Is that because of that contest?"

Cody set his pencil down and shifted around in his chair to face his Digimon friend. "Yes ... I'm sorry if I've disturbed you by doing that Upamon. I try to shut the alarm off quickly."

"It's not that Cody." Upamon assured. "It's that you're pretty busy anyway. You have school during the day, then reconstruction work in the Digital World after school, then homework, then dinner, then kendo ..."

"I think I get the idea Upamon." the boy was amused by the Digimon's repetition, but didn't want him to get carried away by it. "I'm just getting up an hour earlier so I can practice something for the talent part of the contest. I'm not even sure what I'm trying will work yet, so it's kind of my secret right now, but you know I have to give it my best effort." 

"Oh." Upamon responded reflectively. "Well, whatever it is Cody I'm sure it will be great if you're trying your best." The yellow Digimon bounced around to his real point "I'm just worried about you." 

Cody came over and hugged his partner. "Thank you Upamon. I'm honored to have you as a friend. Try not to worry too much because it's just until the contest is over. That's a promise."

"Good!" Upamon affirmed in Cody's arms, suddenly very happy.

Cody set Upamon back down on the bed. "Besides, getting up early has been easy compared to all the phone calls from reporters who've been wanting to talk to me because I'm a contestant now. I had no idea so many different news groups would be interested in this contest. I bet I've talked to at least ten different people already. The funny thing is they all ask the same kind of questions. Now every time the phone rings I think it's going to be for me. I think that might be normal for teenagers, but I'm only nine. I hope I don't get used to it."

"Maybe you could tell the next one you don't feel like talking?" Upamon offered.

"No, Upamon." Cody sighed. "That would be impolite. They're all just doing their jobs, after all. I guess it's just part of being a contestant." He patted his Digimon partner for comfort as much as to comfort. "Oh well, back to the last of my homework before it really is dinnertime." Cody took a step back toward his study table, but froze suddenly as he heard the phone ring from the living room. He and Upamon both listened more carefully, and heard Cody's Mom approaching down the hall. Cody whispered instantly, "Quick, hide!" The Digimon managed to duck inside Cody's kendo helmet as Minako Hida knocked softly, then opened the door. 

"Telephone for you Cody." she told him.

"OK Mom, thank you." Cody joined his Mom in the hallway, careful to close his bedroom door before walking with her back down the hall. 

As the two humans moved away, Upamon let his voice echo in safety from within the kendo helmet. "I guess this will make eleven."

Cody picked up the phone and spoke with as much polite interest as one could in monotone. "Hello, this is Cody Hida speaking."

"Well hello Cody Hida speaking! That must make me Mina Isan responding then." her voice practically smiled through the phone.

"Mina-san!" the boy's voice brightened considerably. "I thought it was another ... somebody else." 

"Hmm Cody-san. You seem to be happier to talk to me than any somebody else. I'm flattered, but are the reporters bothering you? You can tell me." Mina-san coaxed.

"... Just a little." Cody confessed. "I know they have a job to do, but I've answered the same questions over and over, and usually I'm trying to get other stuff done when they call. I'm sorry Mina-san. I shouldn't complain to you. I guess I should realize I'm pretty lucky to be a contestant."

She returned his apology. "I'm the one who should apologize to you Cody-san, I should've told you about the news cycle around the contest. We put out a great press release on all our contestants, but reporters always want more information. I hope they haven't pestered you too much Cody."

"I can handle it Mina-san." the boy stated.

"Great, that's the spirit Cody-san! Good for you." Mina-san praised. "Now, could I please speak to your Mom Cody?"

"Yes, of course. Hold on Mina-san." Cody looked over to his mother, "Mina-san needs to speak with you Mom." She came over and he handed the phone up to her.

Mrs. Hida took the phone. "Hello? Why hello Ms. Isan ... alright then, hello Mina, and please call me Minako. Thank you, Cody's spoken very highly of you too. Yes, I've got those papers signed. No, no intrusion at all Mina. In fact, why don't you stay and have dinner with us? It's no trouble at all. I'll just let Cody practice kendo with his grandfather before dinner, that will give you more time to get here. We'll look forward to meeting you Mina. You're most welcome. Here, I'll put Cody on to say goodbye." She handed the receiver back to her son. 

"Mina-san, are you really coming for dinner?" Cody asked. He looked nervously over to their stove and confided, "We're having mac-and-cheese with various side dishes tonight. I like it, and Mom's is really good ... but I guess it's not really very grown-up food." 

"Don't worry about that Cody-san, I love the stuff. I wouldn't miss it." Mina Isan would've said more, but the boy had given her the menu with as much gravity as a newscaster presents a lead story. She was trying hard not to laugh. 

"I wouldn't miss mac-and-cheese either." the boy stated in his wonderfully matter-of-fact way. 

"OK Cody, you go finish up what you were doing before I called, and I'll see you for dinner. Bye." Mina-san concluded. 

"Bye Mina-san." Cody hung up the phone. His Mom quickly suggested that he finish his homework while she told Grandpa Hida to expect him early for kendo. Cody nodded. He liked Mina-san, and was glad the nice lady was coming over to meet his family tonight, but there were still things to do. Cody was not one to lose focus. 

The boy returned to his room. He quickly filled the eager Upamon in on the details of the phone conversation, and consoled him upon realizing that the Digimon couldn't meet Mina-san himself. The restriction prompted Upamon to coerce a promise for an extra dessert from Cody before bedtime, then the Digimon returned more-or-less obediently to his closet bed. That settled, Cody sat back down at his study table and finished his homework. He only checked it twice, and hoped he wasn't rushing it. Next the small boy changed into his kendo training uniform, and methodically put on the overlaying armor. He shouldered the case holding his shanai and picked up his helmet. Set and ready for his lesson, Cody headed off for the small room in the apartment building that his Grandpa had arranged to convert into a dojo. 

The boy soon reached the dojo and saw his Grandpa meditating in the center of the room. Cody waited patiently at the door for the older man to recognize his arrival and grant him permission to enter. Grandpa Hida's eyes flashed open, and twinkled briefly to look upon his grandson and student. Then the older man stood and spoke. "Greetings, my student. I take it by your arrival that your homework is finished, even though it is an earlier lesson than usual? Do you stand ready to focus upon your lesson and nothing else during it?" 

Cody replied, "Yes, Sensei." and bowed. 

"Very well student, you may enter." The man returned the boy's bow. "Welcome Cody." he said smiling. 

"Thank you Sensei." Cody said while entering, completing the ritual between them. Then he smiled too, "Hello Grandpa." 

The two Hidas spent the first part of their session preparing themselves and their equipment for sparring. Stretching exercises, shinai and armor inspections, and meditations were all very necessary preparations for healthy and effective combat between dedicated warriors. When they had everything in order they faced off against each other on the practice mat. Grandpa Hida, as usual, watched Cody's form carefully. "Very good Cody. These past few days you've made fine progress in your technique. Your footwork, spacing, and tempo are all improved." 

"Thanks, Grandpa." The boy accepted the praise sheepishly and quickly added, "I owe it all to you, you're a great teacher." 

"Cody, take credit when it is due you sometimes." Grandpa Hida advised knowingly. "I may have taught you these things, but you have obviously worked to make them your own. You've been putting in extra time on them very recently, in the mornings -- or am I mistaken?" 

The boy lowered his weapon, stepped back in surprise, and took off his helmet. Cody's green eyes were wide and apologetic. "Grandpa ... you know? Have I been waking you up? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about using the dojo alone so early ... it's just I ... I'm sorry, I'll stop immediately. I hope I haven't angered you." 

Grandpa Hida immediately reassured him. "Cody, calm down please. I'm not angry with you at all. Though it is commendable that you show me proper respect when I am present here because of my seniority, this is your dojo too. I have no fear or hesitation about you using it when you wish because I know that you treat its purpose with respect as well. Yes, I know you have been putting in extra practices. However, that isn't because you have awakened me. You'll find that when you're my age you just need less sleep, that's all. I would not have you discontinue your activity for fear of my reaction, be certain about that." 

Cody wanted to blurt out, "Really!" -- but that would be too childlike for a serious conversation. He settled for. "Thank you, Grandpa I'll try to justify your confidence in me." 

"Actually, grandson, I suppose I should ask your pardon because I've actually watched you at times when you practiced in the morning." 

"You have?" Cody asked, barely layering his surprise with sufficient seriousness now. 

"Yes, I have, you were always too focused on what you were doing to notice me. Still, I should not have pried because I knew that you intended to be alone and I suspect your efforts related to that Little Mr. Odaiba contest. 

Cody easily forgave his grandfather with a sincere "That's alright Grandpa." The boy shrugged to himself and continued confidentially, "I have to demonstrate some kind of talent for the contest. I know I practice kendo better than I could sing or dance or anything. I've been trying to plan a sequence of moves that illustrate the core kendo drills, and how they fit together." 

"Cody, I think that's wonderful. Thinking back on watching you, it seems to me now that your doing a splendid job of just that very thing." The elder's compliments made the boy bow in embarrassed thanks. Grandpa Hida added thoughtfully, "Would you like my help planning it?" 

"Thank you Grandpa, but no." Cody responded carefully. "I'd like to do it on my own. It would probably be better with your help, of course, but if it really is my talent I guess it should just be me." 

The older man nodded. "Perfectly understandable Cody." He added, "You are indeed a talented young kendoist. However, I hope you also realize that you have many talents, some of them just aren't for showing off. You are a dependable, caring, committed boy who values the things he knows and contemplates the things he does not. Grandpa Hida saw that he was simultaneously lifting Cody's spirits and making him blush. "They are talents of character Cody, and you have a good many of them." 

"Thank you Grandpa." the boy acknowledged, still blushing. 

"One other thing, grandson." Grandpa Hida offered. 

"Yes?" asked Cody. 

The senior Mr. Hida came over and had his grandson sit down next to him on the practice mat. "From a very early age, Cody, you have shown an awareness for the value of focus. It has helped to make you a good kendoist. All of the technique you have been putting so much effort into lately: the footwork, spacing, and tempo; it all flows from focus. Life, like kendo, also requires focus. As far as mental focus goes you excel beyond your peers, but there is another kind of focus Cody that proves harder for you." 

"Oh." said Cody, feeling the importance of his grandfather's words. 

The older man continued. "Even more important than focusing with your mind is focusing with your heart. Sometimes we can know many things and people, even ourselves. However, we don't truly live our lives or make things part of our lives if we don't feel them inside us as part of what we are. Think about that Cody. Your father had talents of character, but he was also a man who displayed great heart. I'm not trying to compare you now to Hiroki unfairly. He was a man and you are still a young, learning boy. Not all your lessons are for your head, that's all. Try to focus with your heart about things, and you'll progress even farther, OK?" 

"OK Grandpa, I promise to try." Cody assented. Grandpa Hida was one who could talk to the boy about his father without bringing tears, because Cody knew the older man wanted to maintain Dad as a reasonable role model in his life. 

Grandpa Hida patted Cody on the back. "Very good! That's all I can ask, knowing how hard you try." He stood, and the boy followed. "Now let's have a match and see if your growing skill can do you justice. Ready? 

"Yes, Grandpa." Cody agreed. 

The representatives of two generations of Hidas squared off once again on the practice mat. Soon they were circling each other, striking and parrying, advancing and retreating. Both showed intensity, so much so that neither of them noticed Mrs. Hida bring Mina Isan to the door of the dojo. Mina looked on in fascination as the battle went on. The two combatants looked like scale models of one another, and this was more than the outfits they wore. She could tell there was a relationship as intense as the blows being exchanged: master and student, mentor and apprentice, family. The ability of the man was impressive, but the boy was amazing! Cody Hida was transformed in this activity. The quiet, polite, and bookish little boy was also this quick, agile, sword-wielding battler. She loved it, this was the boy's warrior spirit in full control. When Cody deflected a blow, fought through a corresponding block, and scored a hit on the older man's armored midsection, Mina could not help applauding. This immediately drew the attention of both fighters to their spectators. Both disengaged, bowed to each other, then turned together and bowed to the women at the door. Minako Hida indicated to Mina Isan that it was now "safe" to enter. 

Grandpa Hida removed his helmet. "Ah you, must be Ms. Isan, Cody has told of us of your kindness during his unusual day at school recently. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Cody was the one kind enough to let me make his day unusual." Mina explained. "The pleasure is all mine sir. Please call me Mina." 

"Very well, Mina-san. If you wish you may use my first name ..." 

"Please," Mina-san insisted, "... just allow me to call you Mr. Hida, it's more respectful. Call it a compliment to the Hida charm." The three adults laughed together and Grandpa Hida agreed, shaking Mina-san's hand. Then she turned to Cody with a questioning look. "Cody-san, is that really you in there?" 

To this point, the boy had done nothing to distract the adults while they talked to each other. Only when Mina-san addressed him personally did he take off his own helmet, smiling. "Yes, Mina-san it's me." 

Mina-san looked at him and Grandpa Hida "I didn't mean to interrupt or stop your lesson. You just looked so great, Cody-san I couldn't help myself. I definitely still like what's in your gear." Cody blushed while Mina-san explained to his family how that statement sprang from her first meeting with Cody, and the older Hidas smiled at hearing about it. 

"Don't worry about stopping the lesson either Mina-san." Grandpa Hida assured. "That last point of Cody's wins the match. He's a lot faster than he used to be, or I'm a little slower, or both." 

"Oh Grandpa, I was probably just lucky." Cody replied. 

Grandpa Hida responded a little sterner, but there was still a smile behind his words, "Cody, when one of my students wins a match it is a reflection of my teaching, not luck. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Grandpa." the boy answered dutifully. 

"Good." The older man bowed formally. "You are dismissed student. Well done Cody." 

Cody gave his own solemn bow. "I'm honored by your lesson Sensei. Thanks Grandpa." 

Mrs. Hida spoke now. "If you two are finished then get your things together and let's get back to the apartment. We can eat as soon as you're both changed. In the meantime Mina-san would you please tell me all about how Cody came to be selected. I'd love to hear it from you." 

Mina-san smiled "Absolutely Minako. I've even brought some pictures. What do you think about that Cody-san?" The boy gulped involuntarily, and Mina-san laughed gently. 

Fifteen minutes later the Hidas and their guest were gathered around the kitchen table. Mina-san, true to her word, loved mac-and-cheese as well as the other dishes served. She praised Minako Hida as a hostess and cook. Mina-san also talked openly about her job as an associate producer. The Little Mr. Odaiba contest was her biggest annual thing, but she had a lot of interesting projects she contributed on. The friendly woman's openness brought the usually reserved Hidas out of themselves a little more. Cody talked about his schoolwork and a number of his friends. His Mom talked about her job outside the home too, glad to have another working woman to relate to. Grandpa Hida told of still enjoying teaching kendo to Cody and others during retirement. After dinner and dessert, the conversation moved from the kitchen to the living room, where Mina-san passed around copies of all the pictures taken of Cody the day he'd been selected at school. All the pictures were good, but the ones liked best were those that showed the boy in moments of surprise. Mina-san saw Cody staring at one of these a little glumly. "What's the matter Cody, too much red eye in that one?" she teased. 

"No, Mina-san, it's a very nice picture. But I look ... so scared in it." the boy told her. 

"That's OK Cody. A lot of people were making a big deal out of something, and putting you right in the middle of it. We knew after talking to you that the whole thing would be new for you, so being a little scared was only natural. You held up very well, you really did." she comforted. 

"But what if I look that scared in front of all those people during the talent part of the contest, Mina-san?" 

She answered him firmly, "I don't think you'll look or be that scared at all Cody-san, but if you are here's what you do. You close your eyes and tell yourself that all the people watching you are fading out of sight until you can see just one person watching you, a person who believes in you. You can do that Cody-san, can't you?" 

Cody thought about what Mina-san said and responded more confidently, "Yes, Mina-san. I can do that." 

"Good Cody, I thought so." she confirmed. "Well folks, I really hate to break this get together up, but I need to be going." They all got up and escorted Mina-san to the apartment door. Mina-san said her goodbyes. "Minako, thank you so much. I had a great meal, and a lovely time. Mr. Hida, a pleasure to meet you sir. Cody-san I'll see you soon, but remember to call me if you need me. Remember, you're stuck with me. The three Hidas expressed honor at having her as a guest and Cody's contest contact. They wished her goodnight and a safe trip home. 

After Mina-san was gone Cody helped his mother clean up and put things away from dinner. He did this because he naturally liked being helpful to his Mom, plus it was the best way to get food for Upamon. Cody thanked his Mom for inviting Mina-san over, and announced he was going to his room to think about things for a while. He would be thinking too, even if it was after feeding Upamon, and recapping the dinner for him. Between the things that Grandpa and Mina-san had said to him tonight, the boy believed he had much to consider -- with his head and his heart, before bedtime. 

The next morning, and it was just morning at that, Cody woke early again. He was actually alert before the alarm clock rang. Concern that the practice might be disturbing others had sensitized Cody to avoiding the noise of the alarm if at all possible. Instead, he knew his clock emitted a pulse just before the full alarm rang. Today the boy awoke as that pulse sounded, and shut off the alarm as it barely had a chance to buzz. He got up and neatly remade his bed before changing into a fresh training uniform, Cody had a few of these because he practiced so often. The boy picked up his shanai case, but left the armor stored. This was drill practice, not sparring. Cody noiselessly left his room and quietly left the apartment to head for the dojo. The only thing about the boy that indicated he belonged to the present century at all was the key he carried to get back into the apartment later. 

Cody entered the darkened dojo, and let his vision adjust as he turned on the lights. He went through an abbreviated version of the warm-ups he regularly did with Grandpa Hida. Time was short for these morning practices, but the boy valued his preparation. When he was ready Cody took a starting position in the center of the practice mat and began. 

The drills he worked on were, of course, normally done with a partner opponent, someone of similar height and skill level. The absence of such an actual opponent didn't really bother the boy though. Grandpa didn't teach anyone else Cody's age, or near his height right now. The boy had also realized early in his training that there was little chance of him interesting one of his peers into taking up kendo with him in friendship. Reluctantly, Grandpa Hida taught Cody to run through these drills by visualizing an opponent of the correct height. Cody took to this option easily, finding that an intense gaze could create a good target. He supposed that it would be nice to have a real kendo partner his size to drill with, and Grandpa was still looking. However, Cody was used to not having one, and the elements of the drills could all be done alone correctly ... technically. 

The boy led off simply with the suburi, a simple swing delivered with forward movement and completed with backward movement. This led naturally into haya-suburi, a variation where the forward and backward movements were achieved with small jumps rather than small steps. Cody progressed to uchikomi geiko, taking a small step toward his visualized opponent, striking with an arching swing, and following through on a straight driving line. Now came the more rigorous core drills, kirkaeshi and kakari geiko. Executing kirkaeshi required the attacker to make one quick step strike, four advancing strikes, five retreating strikes , and finish with another quick step strike. Kakari geiko was a rapid, continuous series of strikes and recoveries, usually done until a teacher called a halt. Cody stopped when his arms tired. 

He set down his shinai and knelt on the practice mat, tucking his feet beneath him. He had finished strong and was breathing a little hard, just short of breaking a sweat. As Cody rested briefly, he reflected on his drilling and its overall purpose. The boy knew he should be pleased, his execution of the core drills was ... pretty good. Cody's modesty blunted this personal assessment. His drills had actually been more close to technically flawless than he would admit to himself, or declare to others. But Cody didn't really feel happy about the drills right now. Yes, they were technically good and fine examples of kendo, but they were so ... technical. They certainly demonstrated his knowledge of kendo, but that was all. Grandpa was right, knowing was not always enough. All this was for the contest -- the talent part of the contest. The people watching might recognize his knowledge, but that didn't mean they would care. Caring required heart, he had to put his heart into it. But could he, for this? 

Cody had been drafted into the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, and he had accepted it. With the support of his family, his fellow Digidestined, and his new friend Mina-san, he had come to terms with the idea of being a contestant, and wanting to do well for himself Now the boy realized he could participate in the contest, complete every process for it, and still not fulfill the potential of his selection. That would be less than his best, and that was unacceptable. He had logically identified his talent, he was working on a way to demonstrate it. Now Cody needed to find a way to illustrate himself through that talent. That would be difficult for the normally guarded and private boy, but it would be necessary. 

Cody stirred himself from these thoughts and glanced at the anachronistic clock on the dojo's far wall. It was time to go. His mother would be up to fix breakfast soon, and he had to get cleaned up and ready for school. The boy sheathed his shanai, flipped off the lights. Before leaving he stood in the doorway and bowed to the room. It may not have been necessary, but it couldn't hurt. 

A while later Cody met Yolei and then TK for the walk to school. After the one exciting day at school, and the following surprise party, the smaller boy had basically stopped talking about the Little Mr. Odaiba contest outside his home. He would always bow when someone congratulated him on his selection, and he nodded when someone asked if he was getting ready for it, but Cody wasn't mentioning it at all. However, both of the other Digidestined children walking with him could see the intensity building in the younger boy over the past few days. Cody was obviously working early and hard on something that didn't have to do with the Digital World, it had to be the contest. TK didn't really know what to do. He now considered himself to be a good friend of Cody's, but it was still a recent friendship. The taller boy didn't want to offend the smaller boy by bringing up a subject Cody had put "off limits". Yolei had no such qualms. She knew Cody better than anyone outside his family. Her little friend couldn't ever shut her out for long, because she wouldn't let him. Sometimes Cody just needed time in his shell, and she could wait for him to emerge from it. At other times he could be more hard boiled and she'd have to crack through to him. Right now it was time to get cracking. She began to smile and hoped TK could watch and learn the lesson on how to be Cody's friend. 

"So Cody," she started. "Have you heard from that new friend of yours, what's her name, Mona?" The boy glanced at her briefly, not harshly but pondering, then turned his eyes down forward again. 

"You mean Mina-san, Yolei?" he asked to politely correct her. 

"Oh ... Mina, that's right, silly me." She smiled broadly, and let just a beat of silence go by to keep the boy off his guard. "So have you heard from Mina lately?" 

Cody mentally sighed. It was a direct question, it just required a simple yes or no answer, but Yolei always turned his simple answers into more questions until she got what she wanted out of him. He knew she did that, but there was nothing he could do about it. She smiled so broadly, and asked so sweetly, it made her eyes twinkle behind her big glasses. He had to answer. 

"Yes." he said simply. 

"Oh, that's good ... When did you hear from Mina?" The boy's previous one word answer prompted her more precise question 

"Last night, she called before she --" Cody broke off, but realized he'd already said too much. 

"Before she what Cody?" Yolei politely emphasized the tone of expectation in her voice. 

"Before she came over for dinner." the small boy admitted. 

TK interjected "The lady, Mina, had dinner with you last night Cody, that's great. Could you tell me how to manage that sometime?" He had learned that gently teasing Cody made it easier for the younger boy to open up about something, if only to politely straighten the teaser out about it. 

Cody cast a slightly reddened glance up to the taller blonde boy. "My Mom invited her to dinner TK, because Mina-san had to drop by anyway." 

Yolei pressed on. "Oh I see, Mina-san needed something from your Mom, right?" 

"Yes. She needed the papers Mom signed for the contest." Cody thought that was pretty matter-of-fact. He didn't realize that he'd been led to mention the contest himself until Yolei spoke next. 

"The contest? Say that's right the contest isn't too far off now. How many parts are there to the contest again Cody?" 

"Three, Yolei." he replied, unprepared for the fact that she was now commenting, then basing sweetly asked questions on her own comments. 

"Three, oh right I remember now. Let's see a test, an interview, and a talent contest. Hmm ... you wouldn't need to do much to get ready for any test, and you're a whiz at talking to grown-ups, so that means the part you'd be working the hardest on would be talent. So what are you going to do for the talent contest?" she eventually asked, extra sweetly. Cody was silent. Yolei knew she'd hit pay dirt. Come on Cody, tell us please. 

Cody took a deep breath and gave in, "Kendo. I'm working on a kendo demonstration." 

TK spoke to encourage, "Hey Cody that should really go well. You're always practicing kendo." 

The youngster nodded slightly at the compliment. "Thanks TK, at least I know kendo. It's just -- never mind. 

"It's just what Cody?" Yolei urged. "We're friends, you can tell us, please. It'll help, I promise." 

Cody gazed at the girl he knew was his best friend. It was more than that, more than knowing. He felt that she was his friend too. Cody felt TK's friendship too. He could share the flaw he perceived in his kendo demonstration. These two friends of his both felt things so strongly. Maybe they could help him express some feeling as well. He told them both "I'm ... afraid. I'm afraid that all those people won't understand what my kendo demonstration means, that they won't care what it says ... about ... me." Cody scowled at himself. "That sounds so selfish to me, maybe it's not important." 

Yolei and TK exchanged concerned looks. The girl spoke first. "Cody Hida, you don't have a selfish bone in your body. You're obviously working very hard on this kendo demonstration of yours. It's not selfish at all to want people to appreciate it, especially when it's something that means a lot to you." 

TK added, "Besides Cody, your probably worrying too much about it. Just concentrate on how doing kendo makes you feel, and I'm sure it will come through in your demonstration." 

Cody let what both of his friends had said start to sink in. They were probably right. They had to be, they were both better at feelings than he was. "Thank you both for the advice. I'm really honored to have such good friends. Still, I wish there was an easy way to show people how kendo makes me feel. It's just so personal. Uh guys ... I really need to start thinking about school now. Would you mind if I didn't talk anymore until we got there, please?" 

"Sure Cody." Yolei replied. The small boy had said enough, for now. 

"No problem." TK agreed. 

The rest of the walk to school was completed in silence until the three of them parted ways for their individual homerooms. Cody bowed to his older friends and scurried off on his way. 

Yolei watched after him for a long moment. "Poor Cody. He's trying so hard right now, but he's never worn his heart on his sleeve. It's not easy for him to share feelings like that." 

TK nodded, and then suddenly his face brightened and his eyes lit up. "Yolei, you just gave me a great idea!" 

The girl looked at him, confused. "Huh, what did I say? What idea?" 

Now it was TK's turn to smile. "I'll have to tell you later, I have to talk to one of the older Digidestined, then we can get together with Cody later." He began moving off to his own homeroom. 

Yolei had to ask "An older Digidestined? Who?" 

He answered from further down the hall "Sora. I'll tell you more at lunch." He turned the corner and was gone. 

That afternoon after school Cody emerged from the school building to find Yolei and TK. He was sure the three of them would join Davis, Kari, and Ken to decide where best to leave for the Digital World today. The boy didn't know it, but following a lunchtime conversation, his two walking companions had very different plans for the afternoon. He bowed to greeted his older friends. "Hello Yolei. Hello TK. What's up? Where are the others?"

Yolei smiled disarmingly. "Hi Cody. Ken, Kari, and Davis will meet us a little bit later at TK's, right TK?"

TK smiled broadly too. "That's right! We'll all get to the Digital World a little later today from my place. Right now the three of us need to get going or we'll be late."

Cody was confused. "Late getting home?"

TK answered. "Not exactly, Actually we've been waiting since Lunch to tell you."

"Tell me what?" The small boy was still confused.

Yolei burst out. "Sora needs your help Cody."

"What?! Sora needs our help?" Cody exclaimed.

"Well she specifically she said your help Cody, over at her place."

"Why would an older Digidestined need my help outside the Digital World?"

TK shrugged innocently enough. "All I can tell you right now is Sora needs to see you at her place right away." That was indeed all he felt he could tell the younger boy right now.

"I don't know how to get to Sora's, and Mom ..."

Yolei had to interrupt. "Sorry Cody, but I forgot to tell you I called your Mom right after I got out of class. She knows you'll be with me, so don't worry about that."

"And I know how to get to Sora's so I'll lead the way, it's not that far." TK added.

"Oh." Of course Cody wanted to help Sora if she needed him, and TK and Yolei had smoothly answered his major concerns about the sudden new plans. "OK. I guess we'd better go to Sora's then. Yolei and TK both nodded.

"Great." TK said, Just follow me." The three of them started off for Sora's.

A short time later TK stood at the Takenouchi apartment door, with Cody sandwiched between himself in front and Yolei behind. TK knocked on the door and Sora answered. TK greeted her and stepped in to the side, revealing the shorter Cody, looking up at her with concerned green eyes. Sora beamed a wide smile back at him. The small boy barely had time for a quick bow to Sora before Yolei gently pushed him inside and shut the door behind her.

Sora bent down to greet the youngster personally. "Cody! I'm so glad you agreed to come. You're a real lifesaver." she said warmly.

Cody had no idea what she meant. "Uh ... What did you need Sora-san? Are you in danger?"

Sora stood up and playfully looked at both TK and Yolei in dismay, then looked back down to Cody. "You mean they didn't tell you?"

The small boy shook his head from side to side while his companions grimaced and shrugged.

Sora sighed, but smiled. "Well that's OK really, I suppose I should be the one to ask you anyway Cody. After all it is my assignment I need your help with."

"You need my help? With a school assignment?" Cody asked. "Wouldn't Izzy or Ken --"

Sora shook her head urgently. "Oh no, Cody. Not with this assignment. You're the only one I know who can help me out."

"What's the assignment?" Cody wondered innocently.

Sora laughed at herself now. "Now I'm the one who still hasn't told you. Well here goes. I'm taking a sewing class in school as one of my electives. The big project for this term is designing and constructing a practical and age-specific outfit: children's clothes, teen wear, adult fashion and so forth. I was thinking I'd start small, and wanting to start small, I decided to volunteer to complete a children's outfit. The teacher thought that was great because almost everybody does the teen outfit. Then I panicked, thinking I didn't know any younger kids well enough to design an outfit for them. She bent down to him again. Then I remembered I know you Cody. Will you help me out?"

Cody's eyebrows went up. "You want to make me clothes?"

Sora nodded and drew in extra breath. "Yes ... but that's not really all. You see this outfit has to be practical, which means I'd have to get a picture of you wearing it ... in public ... soon. So I thought you might ..." She giggled nervously for a moment, checking to see if Cody was still listening. He was so she rushed out the rest. "... let me make you a costume for the talent show of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Please Cody!"

The very small part of Cody Hida that was only nine years old wanted to bolt out Sora's apartment and find a good place to hide. That didn't happen for two reasons. First, because Yolei stood right behind him as a smiling guard blocking his quick access to the door. More importantly, there was a much larger part of Cody Hida that was older than his years, who could not refuse to help a girl in distress. It just wouldn't be honorable.

Cody sighed. "I was planning to wear one of my kendo training uniforms ... but I --"

Sora interjected. "Wow Cody you're going to do kendo! That's perfect, its so active."

Cody nodded. "Thanks. Anyway, I can't promise you right now I'll wear the costume ... all the time. It can't impede or distract from the demonstration itself. I mean it can't be hard to move in, of course, I'm sure it will look very nice if you make it. I hope you understand Sora-san."

She looked at him extra hopefully. "Does that mean you'll let me do it?!"

Cody sighed. "... Yes Sora-san, I will." He barely got the last words out as Sora hugged him.

"Thank you Cody! I knew I could count on you." she praised. "Don't worry, the costume will be great. If it isn't then you don't have to wear it for the contest." Sora assured. Yolei gave a thumbs up, TK nodded, and Cody recovered from the hug. Then Sora took charge. "All right everybody, follow me. I need to get some measurements and get some design inspirations."

The younger boy found himself being herded toward Sora's room, with TK and Yolei escorting him. TK couldn't resist another gentle tease. "Hey Cody, all I have to do is hang out with you and I get invited into a girl's room. That's pretty neat."

"TK ..." Cody groaned, nearly blushing.

"Say TK, maybe I should ask Kari if she thinks that's so neat?" Yolei asked teasing him back. She and Sora laughed together. TK grimaced uncomfortably. He was old enough to know that two girls laughing at the same time was not a good thing for boys. It was usually a situation to avoid, but he couldn't leave Cody to the mercies of these two girls without another guy around ... Davis definitely ... but not Cody. So TK followed the rest of them into Sora's room. The younger boy was not the only one who grew nervous when Sora closed the door behind them.

The girls made Cody stand on small stool. Then with a pair of measuring tapes Sora and Yolei measured him from head to toe. They actually tried hard not to tickle him, and Cody certainly tried not to be tickled. TK was relegated to recording the measurements on paper. Sora explained that she would use all the measurements to render a scaled figure with Cody's dimensions on paper. Then she could trace that figure on other sheets of paper and create different designs around the figures until she had just the right one. It certainly didn't seem like a dignified process to the small boy, but he didn't point that out to her. Sora asked him to describe a basic kendo training uniform, just for comparison. That was easy enough. At his level Cody wore a white keiko-gi, that was a jacket-like shirt, and a pair of blue or black hakama, the billowing trousers. The four pieces of the bogu, or armor went over the simple uniform, but the boy noted he hadn't planned to wear the bogu for the actual demonstration. Sora took all this in, nodding attentively. She declared that he probably would look good in some basic, muted colors but maybe not best in dark blue or black. This led to both she and Yolei throwing a flurry of color swatches at Cody, trying to decide which combinations suited him. He looked helplessly over to TK, who could only stare back in sympathy and take notes if he hoped to stay safe himself. Finally Sora told Cody he could step down.

The youngster was relieved. "You're done right Sora-san?" he asked trying to balance the eagerness in his voice with respect. Sora finished collecting the measurements and notes from TK before she came over to Cody and put her arm around his shoulder. She winced with a little embarrassment as she thanked him for his patience, relaxed with a slight giggle, but shook her head no. His already big green eyes widened. What else was there? Sora answered his unasked question.

"It'll just take a little longer Cody. I promise." Sora assured him. "Just have a seat on the stool so you can talk to me for a little while."

"Talk to you about what Sora-san?" The boy asked, sitting down as he was told.

"Well ... about you, and about kendo. I need you to inspire me." Sora prompted.

Cody thought he understood and began in much the same way that a professor begins a lecture. "Kendo is a form of ritual combat that dates back to the middle 1700s ..." Sora had to stop him before he really got into the discourse.

"Wait Cody, I'm sorry, but you misunderstood me. What I meant was I need to hear about you and kendo together. Let's me ask this instead. How does practicing kendo make you feel? Does that make it easer?" Sora inquired finally. All three older children saw, judging by the boy's expression that he now understood what Sora wanted to hear but it didn't help make it easier for Cody at all.

Cody glanced around the room at his friends at least twice, started to speak but stopped. His green eyes shimmered before he squeezed them tightly. "I'm sorry ... I don't think I can ... you'll just laugh at me."

Sora's eyes shone sympathetically. Yolei came around to his side opposite Sora, and put her long arm around Cody affectionately. TK moved in closer too, making the gathering more intimate. The oldest girl squeezed the youngest boy's hand to get him to look at her. "We wouldn't laugh at you Cody, really. You've been so sweet to help me out. I just want to make this outfit extra special for your kendo demonstration, and if you can tell me how kendo makes you feel I think I can make an outfit that really says something about you for that demonstration, honest."

Cody did look at her, very intently now. "Y-you can do that Sora-san, really?"

"I'm sure I can, if you'll help me do it Cody." She affirmed. "I'm your friend, and Yolei and TK, right?"

"Yes, of course." stated Cody.

"Then trust us Cody, please." she asked again "How does practicing kendo make you feel?"

Cody finally let go. "Like a samurai. Kendo makes me feel like a samurai warrior." He waited for the giggles and laughter that he expected, even from such good friends, but none came. The emotion behind what he was saying had been pent up too long, and now it rushed words of feeling out before the young boy's hesitation managed to stop them. "I know I'm not a lot like other kids my own age. I like being around older kids and adults, it feels better ... but not always, because I'm too young to be like older kids and adults yet. You wouldn't think it would be so bad to care about things like respect, and order, and honor, and doing right things. You'd think everybody would want to care about stuff like that. But not a lot of people really do, especially not kids." The shimmer in Cody's eyes became tears he blinked away. "When I was real little, my Grandpa ... and my Dad told me bedtime stories about the samurai, and I loved those stories. I could see them in my dreams. Brave warriors who lived by honor and brought justice to the land by the responsible use of combat. That's what Dad did. He was a police officer. He was a modern samurai, at least to me. I wanted to be one too, but I wanted to be an old fashioned warrior ... like the ones in the stories. I began to think I had been born at the wrong time, that I had really belonged back in those days, and just missed out. Then one day I saw my Dad and Grandpa practice kendo together for the first time. It was all right there. The uniform, the armor, the bamboo sword. It looked like the old days of the samurai. I told that to Dad and Grandpa and made them laugh because I was so little. They explained to me that kendo did recall a lot of the samurai traditions, but much more important than the gear was the philosophy: honor, duty, respect, and self-control. It was everything I wanted. I could be a samurai. I could be like Dad ... but in my own way. Dad promised to teach me himself, as soon as I got bigger. Of course it was a promise Grandpa had to keep because ..." Suddenly, as involuntary as always, Cody sobbed " ... because Dad died." 

He was crying now, crying too hard to talk. Yolei held him and quietly whispered comforts into his ear. She knew how Cody missed his Dad, then and now. He didn't cry like this about it as often as he used to, but when he did it was serious because it took a lot to get through his reserve. TK removed his hat and was blinking very hard. Sora felt awful for Cody, feeling her own tears because she thought she'd made Cody try too hard and thus relive the emotion of losing his father. She wanted to apologize. "Cody, I'm really sorry. You don't have to say anymore."

Cody looked at her earnestly while trying to compose himself. "No I have to tell you something else ... I mean I'd like to if that's alright, I'm OK Sora-san, please."

"Alright, Cody." Sora agreed, more relieved.

"When I practice kendo, when my Grandpa teaches me, and my Mom watches sometime, I ... know Dad's part of that. Kendo means a lot to me, but mostly it gives me family back and tells me I belong to them. The only other time I really feel like that is when I'm in the Digital World with the other Digidestined. That's all."

Cody stopped talking to fully recover his stoicism in silence, and for a while nobody said anything. Sora had intended to take notes, but didn't. That would be OK, because she wouldn't forget what the small boy had said for a long time.

It was Cody who broke the silence he had started. "May I ask you all something now?" His three older friends all easily told him he could. The small boy resolved himself to actually asking a compound question. "I know it had to sound pretty silly for a modern kid to say he wanted to be an old fashioned warrior so when I told you all that about my wanting to be a samurai and everything, why didn't you laugh at me?" He hurried his second question, but said it more softly "When I started crying, you didn't think I was being ... a baby?"

TK jumped at Cody's first question. "Cody, there was nothing to laugh at when you said you wanted to be an honorable warrior. If you really want to know the truth that's how I've always seen you every day in the Digital World. I think you remind us all that battles of honor are part of what being Digidestined is all about. You're a samurai for the Digital World Cody."

Yolei just had to handle her young friend's second question. "Cody, listen to me. Your Dad was one of the nicest adults I ever met, and anyone who ever met him ... or gets to know his son, would understand why you loved him so much -- and why you still do. It was such a hard thing for you then, and it's not the kind of thing you can get over with all at once you know. So, every now and then, if you need to cry for your Dad we understand, and it doesn't mean you're a baby." Cody only had to look at Sora-san to see that she totally agreed with everything TK and Yolei had said.

Cody got up and stood before his host and companions. "I guess if I cried I must have needed to, thanks for understanding. Still, I'm sorry if doing that upset any of you . And Sora-san, I'm not sure I inspired you at all, sorry if I didn't."

Sora's response was a gigantic hug. "Are you kidding Cody? I haven't been that inspired since I saw my first Digivolve!" Cody had to catch his breath when she let loose."

"Speaking of Digivolving." TK chimed in, "If Sora's finished with you Cody, we three can get back over to our apartment building, meet up with the others, and head to the Digital World. Are you up for that Cody?"

"Of course TK ... if Sora-san is through?" the younger boy replied.

"Sure, I'm done for now. As soon as I get this ready, I'll bring it to your place and see how it fits. I'll be working hard, so it'll be ready in plenty of time don't worry."

Yolei spoke up. "Oh Sora, please let me know when that is because I want to see it too."

"That makes three of us Yolei." TK added.

"No problem ... if Cody doesn't mind, Cody?" Sora offered

The youngster sighed, and the three older children knew he could not deny them even before he said "OK."

Yolei, TK and Cody all thanked Sora for having them over and said their goodbyes with handshakes, hugs and bows. Sora thanked them for coming, especially Cody, and saw them safely out of the apartment. As they walked down the hall to the elevator. Cody let Yolei take the lead so he could drop back and ask TK an important question.

"TK, do you think we could make a deal that you won't tell Davis I cried if I don't tell Kari you liked being in Sora's room?" The older boy would've thought Cody was actually teasing him, if not for his serious expression.

"You've got a deal on that Cody." TK assured.

"Good." The smaller boy reasoned. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to keep Yolei from telling Kari about it."

TK's eyes went wide. Suddenly he shouted down the hall "Hey Yolei, wait up please." The taller boy dashed off in a frantic attempt to catch up to the giggling girl ahead of them. Cody rolled his eyes and followed TK's lead.


	4. The Gifts of Friends and Family

That afternoon after school Cody emerged from the building to find Yolei and TK

Little Mr. Odaiba 

[AN: This chapter is barely shorter than Chapter 3, but I wrote what I had to write to maintain characterization, push the plot along, and give this chapter it's own special impact. I'm a big believer that individual chapters should be enjoyable reads in their own right. There's a song at the end of the chapter (sorry, Cody doesn't sing this one) and like Digimon I don't own it either. A big THANKS again to Flower Cannon for continuing to beta read. This story concludes in the near future with Chapter 5.] 

Chapter 4: The Gifts of Friends and Family 

Cody Hida sat atop his bed finishing up a book on Greek and Roman heroes. The book was on the reading list for Cody's mythology class, but the boy was just reading it now out of interest. He closed the book thinking that Greco-Roman heroes were certainly distinctive and strong, but they tended to do things because of ego or vengeance rather than for honorable duty. They were OK to read about but not to emulate. Cody was a dutiful boy, and beyond the duties he owed to others each day, he found time for those he assigned to himself. It was time for one of those now. 

It was Friday evening but not quite bedtime. Upamon, however, was sleeping soundly up in his closet bed after his dinner. Cody kept this in mind as he quietly got off his bed to return the book on such capricious heroes to its proper shelf. From another shelf he took a small calendar and carried it over to his study table. The small boy opened his calendar to the current month to mark off this past day and put a mindful eye on the days ahead. He considered the practice very important for awareness of his small place in the great scheme of things. Cody could see the calendar square ahead marked with the word "contest". That square grew closer as he crossed through the present day. Seventeen squares had actually separated the contest from the day he was selected. The span had dropped to thirteen days when Yolei and TK had rushed him over to Sora's apartment to provide her some unusual help. Cody was still getting over that experience, even thinking about it here got him blushing again. Now there were only eight squares ahead of the contest, no word from Sora yet. The youngster sat up a little straighter in his chair, surprised at himself. He knew Sora would call when she had the outfit -- the costume -- she was making for him completed, of course she would. Cody usually believed no one should be so eagerly foolish as to anticipate the inevitable but he found himself wondering what the costume would look like. Could he possibly be getting ... excited ... about seeing Sora's handiwork and wearing it in the contest? 

Cody shook his head quickly, trying to clear it out, and found himself gripping the edge of the table as he reasoned with himself. He reminded himself that he did not get excited about trivial things. While it was very nice of Sora to think of him when she needed help, and sweet of her to want to make an outfit that suited his deep feeling for kendo, the way it looked really shouldn't matter. The important things were: Sora was doing this for a class grade, it would generally look nice because Sora was making it, he would wear it in at least one picture for Sora, and if he could execute his kendo drills in it then he would wear the costume for the demonstration. That was all. The logic of that was simple and sound. Still, a small part of him continued to wonder what the outfit would look like, and just when Sora would call. 

The small boy closed the calendar, then returned it to the shelf where it belonged. It was still a little shy of bedtime but he was about to go say goodnight to his Mom and Grandpa when he heard the phone ring out in the living room. Cody opened his door and peered down the hall as he heard his Mom tell the caller, "No, it's alright. He's still up, hold on please." Mrs. Hida looked around the corner of the living room, and smiled slightly to see the outline of her son waiting in conflicted expectation. Knowing his sense of propriety she outwardly let the smile go before telling him, "Cody, It's Sora Takenouchi for you." 

"Thanks Mom ... uh just a moment please." he replied. He grabbed his housecoat and began to put it on as he made his way down the hall. Cody knew Sora could not see him in his pajamas through the phone, but wearing the housecoat just seemed more appropriate right now. The small boy tied it on snugly before taking the phone from his Mom. Mrs. Hida retreated to the kitchen to avoid eavesdropping, and because she suddenly found it harder to hide her smile. Cody took a quick breath and said, "Hello Sora-san." 

Sora giggled briefly before she spoke because the little boy's respectful formality obviously kept no clock. "Hello Cody. I know I'm calling a little late but it's not a school night so I thought I'd take a chance and call you because I just had to tell you. I didn't wake you did I?" 

"No Sora-san, I'm up." The older girl sounded very excited and Cody hoped she'd slow down a little, but didn't ask her to. "What did you need to tell me?" he asked, not assuming. 

Sora reminded herself of Cody's age and nature, and that he probably didn't know when an excited girl called and said she just had to tell a boy something the boy was supposed to either already know what it was or take a really good guess. He was only being Cody by asking the next appropriate question. In time he'd learn the "rules" of talking to girls on the phone by actually talking to girls his own age. Sora let her excitement mellow to enthusiasm and took a calmer, more maternal tone with the younger boy on the line. "I wanted to tell you about my work on your costume Cody."

"Thank you Sora-san." he acknowledged, paused, then continued. "How has that been going? I mean for you, of course."

"It's been great Cody, really." Sora revealed. "After you were so brave and shared how you felt about kendo, I got lots of design ideas, but one of them was just perfect. I drew that design up, and showed it to my teacher, and she loved it!"

He responded with more excitement than he wanted to admit to. "Really?" Cody winced silently and told himself again the costume was not really about him, it was for Sora's grade. "I'm glad the teacher liked the design you turned in Sora-san. It sounds like you'll get a good grade for the project."

"Thanks to you, Cody." Sora praised. She smiled and imagined him blushing, even at that simple recognition. Sora continued before Cody could deflect her thanks with humility. "Right after the teacher approved the design I went out and bought the material and got to work on it." 

"Sora-san ..." Cody gasped over the phone in a now distressed voice. "You spent your own money to make it?" 

Sora winced herself this time. She shouldn't have told him that. She'd just have to talk her way through it. "Yes Cody I did. But that's OK, I wanted to. None of the stock material for the class seemed right for it." 

"How much did you spend Sora-san? I'll see that you get it back." The boy told her dutifully. 

She knew he'd say something like that, and she was ready for it. "No Cody. It's a gift, my gift to you for the contest. and you can't repay someone for a gift can you?" 

"Of course not, it would be impolite." Cody admitted. 

"Exactly." Sora affirmed, and giggled slightly to let the younger boy know she wasn't upset with him. "Anyway, what I'm really trying to tell you is that I have the sewing done. The costume is ready!" 

"You are? I mean it is? No, wait. Sora-san I'm sorry to sound ... overeager. The really important thing is that you are able to complete your term project. I keep forgetting that." Cody professed finally. 

Now Sora could tell Cody was actually excited to hear from her, and to hear about the outfit. But she also realized that any small boy excitement he felt was yielding to his sense of politeness. She didn't want Cody to feel badly for a rare moment of acting his age. The older girl had just reminded him that accepting a gift was part of being polite. Maybe she could make being excited seem like being polite too. "Cody, I really hope you're ... looking forward to seeing the costume, and wearing it, for a picture of course. Remember, that's part of my project too. It will be really important to me that you look like you enjoy wearing what I made, for the picture, you understand, right? " 

"Yes, of course Sora-san." Cody assured. That made some sense to him. "I can ... look forward to it, as long as it helps you, that is. " 

"Believe me Cody, it will help a lot." Sora was even thoughtful enough to consider what her younger friend might be most curious about, the thing he would probably be most reluctant to ask about, even if wanting to know badly. She could let him off that hook as well, "Cody, please don't even think about asking me what the costume looks like because I want to surprise you. I hope that's OK. Just don't worry about it." 

"Alright Sora-san, I won't ask and I won't worry." Cody knew he could quell his curiosity and anxiousness as long as he was sure Sora depended on him to in order to preserve her desired surprise. It was a relief. 

"I'm glad then, that makes me very happy. I won't keep you in suspense long, I promise. What would be a good time tomorrow to drop by and see how it fits you? Oh, and Yolei and TK would drop by with me, remember?" 

"Yes, I remember. Can it be tomorrow afternoon? I'll make sure Mom knows you're all coming." Cody asked. 

"Sure. How about 2 P.M.? Is that late enough?" 

"Yes, thank you Sora-san. That will give me time to practice my demonstration and run errands for Mom then." he explained his early plans for Saturday. 

"Oh, OK. Do you mind if I ask how the demonstration is going for you Cody?" Sora asked sweetly, really interested. 

"It's better ... since we talked about it" Cody understated. His drills really had felt much better to him since he had admitted how kendo made him feel. "Thank you Sora-san, thanks for everything." 

"You're welcome, Cody. Just don't forget you're helping me too, so let me thank you too, OK." Sora insisted. 

"OK, Sora-san." The youngster agreed. 

"Good. See you tomorrow Cody. Bye and goodnight." 

"Bye Sora-san." Cody returmed. The older girl was gone with a giggle, and he hung up the phone. Sora had done a lot to ease his mind about his own feeling of excitement. Still, Cody now thought that even if he was excited, and it was OK to be excited, he could still do something productive with such an unruly feeling. He could channel his excitement into a short-term goal and concentrate on that. That would be better. The small boy even had a good idea what his goal should be, but he would need permissions first. Cody got his Mom and Grandpa together in the living room. He asked his Mom if he could have his visitors over tomorrow and asked his Grandpa if he could invite possibly even more people over to the dojo Sunday evening. The reason behind the invitations to the dojo was really a surprise, but he'd tell them if they wanted to know. Both of his elders granted their permissions, and trusted Cody with his secret reason. He bowed to thank them both, and wished them both goodnight before heading to his room. 

A little while later Mrs. Hida went to check on Cody and was concerned to find him asleep at his study table. She went over to him intending to rouse him just enough to get him into bed. When she stood over him she saw a little notebook by his arm where he had apparently laboriously written a short note, after going through many drafts. Several word-processed copies of the written note were layered in his printer tray. Cody must have fallen asleep waiting for these to print out. She couldn't help reading the one on top: 

Dear Friend: 

Cody Hida humbly requests the honor of your presence at the Hida dojo in his apartment building at 8 P.M. Sunday evening. You are invited to see a brief preview of a kendo drill demonstration in preparation for its presentation during an upcoming event. 

Most humbly, 

Cody Hida 

P.S. Yolei can show you where the dojo is if you don't know, -- Cody. 

Now, instead of waking him at all, Minako Hida went and turned down the covers of his bed. She returned to Cody and gently picked him up. She put him in bed and tucked him in. His Mom made sure his alarm clock was set without intruding to see what time it was set for. She turned out the lamp at the study table leaving everything else undisturbed, and lightly kissed her son's forehead before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Minako Hida knew the upcoming event Cody referred to was the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Being in that contest was having a definite effect on Cody. He was remaining absolutely true to himself, but he was also starting to slowly let others embrace him for who he was inside. She was grateful that he had that opportunity, and proud that he was finding it within himself to make something of it, even before the contest itself started. 

The next morning Cody gave passing thought to the fact that he really couldn't remember just how he went to bed that past night, but he didn't worry about it. With an extended kendo drill practice, running errands for his Mom, and the completion of preparations for his own surprise, there just wasn't the time. So Saturday morning flew into afternoon, but the boy had made himself ready when the clock wound it's way to 2 P.M. A very punctual knock on the apartment door rewarded his own attention to the time. Cody opened the door to greet Sora, Yolei, and TK. The youngster went wide-eyed to see them each holding white boxes of various sizes and shapes tied with string. Still, Cody remembered to give a welcoming bow to his friends as he showed them in. He told them that his Mom and Grandpa had both gone for a walk, but would be back soon. Then Cody was patiently silent, to let his friends have their say, and tried not to be too obvious about staring at the boxes they held. 

Yolei, naturally more at ease in the Hida apartment, spoke first. "Hey Cody, here we are right on time. I told them that you'd be waiting for us right at 2 P.M. I told them it was important to be here on time." 

TK looked both amused and surprised at Yolei's insistence. "Yolei we both live in the same building as Cody you know. Besides we did make it on time." 

"Oh, right. Sorry." The lanky girl responded. 

Now Sora stepped forward. "I guess if anyone was going to make us late it would have been me, but I was at Yolei's early, for once." she said smiling to Cody. 

"Yeah ..." TK agreed. "... but you and Yolei spent nearly our last twenty minutes talking about how to do this." he smirked, and Cody even smiled. 

Both girls stared coldly at TK and brusquely muttered together, "Not helping, TK." 

TK grimaced then laughed at himself. "Oh yeah, sorry!" The tall boy told himself that he really had to stop teasing when there was more than one girl around. 

Sora gave him one of her slight giggles, then turned and smiled to address Cody again. "Anyway, let's not forget why we're here. We brought the costume Cody, and none of us can wait to see how it looks on you, especially me. Are you ready?" 

"Yes, Sora-san." the small boy said in a tinged voice that he made normal be clearing his throat. "Did it really take three boxes to bring it over?" Cody wondered aloud. 

Sora's eyes gleamed. "Not really Cody. I just wanted to make each part of the costume special. Plus this way, it's more like giving you presents." 

Yolei offered, "Yeah Cody, it's like Christmas and your birthday all together for you today, we hope." 

TK added, "... and we figured if we each brought part of it you'd have to let us all see how it looks on you." 

Cody responded, awe-inspired "Oh." A second later he admitted, "I don't know how to thank all of you." 

Sora bent down to look at him closely. "Don't thank us yet until you've tried it on. Me first, Ok?" 

"Of course, Sora-san." he nodded. She handed him her box, the largest box. Cody had to use both hands to set the box down on a coffee table, and the older girl helped him remove the string before standing back to watch his reaction as he opened up the box himself. Inside the box was a keiko-gi, but it was like none the young boy had ever seen. This was a pullover rather than a jacket style. It was also longer than those for his kendo training uniform, and instead of being white it was a deep brown color. The most amazing thing about it was that it appeared to be armored. Sora had padded a large square of cloth the color of aged bamboo, then ribbed the padding with stitches like a chest protector, and sewn the entire thing over the part of the shirt approximate to Cody's own ribcage. She tapered the top corners of the mock shield away from the sleeves as a finishing touch to ensure the complete mobility of of Cody's arms. There was additional armor padding on either side of the neck of the shirt, spanning from the neck to the edge of each shoulder. Below the shirt were a pair of matching hakama trousers. They matched in that they were the same deep brown color and bore more bamboo armor padding. On the trousers the sections of armor ran from the hip to just above the knee, and then below the knee to the ankle on each side of both legs. Where there was no armor, the trousers billowed but where there was armor they tapered and would fit snugly, again for fuller mobility. The last thing in the box was a long sash, very much like a martial arts belt, that was the same bamboo color as the armor. Cody was stunned. He ran a small hand over the armor padding on the shirt. A kendo outfit with its own kind of bogu attached! "Sora-san ... it's ..." he gasped. 

"... It's still not on." Sora reminded sweetly. "Go change into the shirt and trousers, then I'll help you with the sash, please." The small boy looked at her, then nodded and took the new articles of clothing quickly into his bedroom. Cody was used to changing into his kendo uniforms, so it didn't take him long to get into the new set. Both the shirt and trousers fit well, and the young kendoist instinctively stretched and bent to test his ability to move in them, and was pleased to find he could. The tunic-length shirt did seem a little too long right now, but Cody suspected the sash would take care of that. He knew the others were waiting to see, so he stepped out of his room and headed back to the living room. 

As the newly-attired small boy returned, Sora smiled while Yolei and TK looked on in amazement. The older girl clinched her hands together in excitement. The colors she'd chosen worked so well for Cody. The dark brown contrasted with his pale complexion, and brought out the green of his eyes. The color had to be that solid and deep to depict Cody's inner strength. The bamboo-colored mock armor accented nicely, lending the earth tone that reflected how grounded her young friend was. Adding the armor itself made it more of a kendo outfit for Cody, but Sora saw it representing his protectiveness. In truth, she had worried that the dark brown suit with lighter padding might accidentally convey more of a sense of "teddy bear" than "samurai", because Cody had a very huggable quality about him -- much to his chagrin at times. However, seeing him now showed her there was no need to worry. The youngster's bearing in his new garb was that of a powerful combatant, near ready for battle. What could have only been padding was now certainly armor because he wore it that way. What might have been a little to "cute" came across as "formidable" instead. As Cody stood before his three friends, Sora was about to ask how he liked it when the small boy spoke first. "Sora-san, this is very nice. How does it look?" 

"Cody, it looks great, and you look very impressive wearing it!" Sora declared. 

"I'll say." TK agreed. 

"Perfecto!" Yolei assured. 

Sora checked that the cuffs of the shirt's long sleeves weren't too long, and the pants weren't either. Satisfied, she helped adjust and tie the sash around Cody's waist. This cinched up the length of the shirt, so that only a stately band of brown fabric wound its way around the boy below the sash to just over the top section of armor padding on the trouser legs. "There, that's even better." the older girl commented before adding, "Now it's Yolei's turn." 

"Right!" the tall younger girl insisted. "Just wait to you get a look at this Cody." Yolei held up her white box, which was a longer, flatter box than Sora's. Yolei also helped Cody unstring this box when it was placed on the coffee table, but felt no need to stand back as the young boy opened it. The box contained a long folded length of green fabric. Cody wasn't sure what it was until Yolei impulsively lifted the gift out of the box and held it up. "Isn't it great Cody? It matches your eyes!" A green cloak. It was sleeveless, with ample room for his arms through wide, circular cuffs at the shoulders. The cloak was made in the style of a vest but would be much longer on Cody, resting on the boy's shoulders and stopping above his ankles. As his best friend held the cloak up she advised him to take a closer look at the front. Cody stepped closer and saw that his family name, "HIDA" was embroidered on the left front in gold thread. On the right front his crests of Knowledge and Reliability were done the same way. The small boy's eyes shimmered, and Yolei knew he would not speak until he could find just the right words, so she spoke instead. She had rehearsed formal words of presentation as a tribute to him. "Cody Hida, this is your mantle. Your uniform stands for the warrior code you have adopted, but this mantle stands for the things that you bring to it. Allow me the honor of placing it upon you." Finishing, Yolei caught her breath, and sighed with satisfaction at having gotten all the words out correctly. Cody could only manage the slightest nod, but it was enough. Yolei opened the cloak and slid it over his arms from behind, up on his shoulders. The cloak leant the armored figure inside an aspect of dignified wisdom without obscuring the strength of the uniform below. The second presentation was complete and Yolei stepped back with Sora to admire how the two revealed elements of the outfit worked together. 

Now it was TK's turn. The tall older boy stepped forward. He could tell that Cody was already very touched with the presentations from Sora and Yolei, because the smaller boy was blinking hard. TK guessed that not even happy tears suited a warrior. The youngster needed another guy to tone down the sentimentality the two girls were overdoing. So, while Sora congratulated Yolei, the older boy suddenly grinned and leaned over to the smaller one. TK quickly and quietly told Cody. "I think girls sure like to make a big deal about things." The observation made Cody smile slightly at first, then more broadly. He found he didn't have to blink so hard. Cody nodded to TK, and the two shared a low chuckle together. TK made sure to cover the quiet chuckle by loudly clearing his throat, as if to call the girls attention to his presentation. 

TK's white box was small and square. When Cody opened it he found a headpiece to complete his outfit. TK explained, "No samurai should go into battle without a helmet." Sora had taken a generic baseball style cap the right size for Cody and removed its visor. She'd covered the resulting skullcap in green fabric matching the boy's new cloak. Then she had taken more of the deep brown fabric, stiffened it, then stitched it three quarters of the way around the midpoint of the cap. This left just enough room for Cody's face. Sora trimmed this drape to reach the base of the small boy's neck. As a final touch to the helmet, a large yellow circle was sewn onto the front, centered over the opening for Cody's face, with embroidered wings on either side. It looked a lot like Upamon. Cody put the helmet on as TK told him it was just the right thing for a friend who knew how to keep his head. 

The tall boy stepped back with both girls to let Cody get a sense of the outfit as a whole. The young boy turned in it, paced a little, and tested the swing of each arm. Always inclined to be practical he announced, "It moves very well Sora-san, and it's very comfortable." 

"Thank you Cody. I know that's very high praise coming from you, but ..." Sora replied carefully, " ... could you please tell us how the costume makes you feel?" 

He contemplated her question briefly and suddenly realized that, even though he seen each part of the outfit, and was wearing the whole thing, he had not seen himself wearing it all yet. As soon as he did, Cody was pretty sure he'd know how it made him feel. So to answer Sora's question he half-bowed saying, "Excuse me, Sora-san I have to see. There's a mirror in my bedroom." When Cody started down the hall his three friends followed. They didn't want to miss the youngster's first impression of his new appearance. Sora, TK, and Yolei gathered around Cody as he stared into the full-length mirror that hung in his room. At first his reflection put Cody face to face with a wide-eyed boy, but as he actually realized what he looked like, the gaze hardened with the fierce determination this battle suit deserved. Sora-san had done it! She had made him an outfit that expressed how kendo made him feel inside. He was a samurai, a very young and short one, but definitely a samurai. Cody turned around quickly to his three friends, still staring so fiercely that the look alone made the older children step back a bit. Their small host had to remind himself that this was his room, not a battlefield, and these were his friends rather than opponents. The magic of the moment was that strong. Cody's face relaxed to its normal state of gentle seriousness as he bowed low, specifically to Sora. "This outfit makes me look ... makes me feel ... like a samurai, just like kendo does." He told her conclusively. "I will be honored to wear it for my kendo demonstration, and I'll try to be worthy of it." His three friends all cheered. Cody didn't think a samurai was supposed to participate in hugging, but he had no way of stopping either Sora or Yolei from hugging him anyway. TK just nodded and smiled, again much to the younger boy's relief. 

During these displays of affection all four children became aware of a high-pitched chant coming from behind the doors of Cody's closet. "Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody. Let me see! Let me, let me, let me, let me, please let me see! Upamon demanded. The small boy opened his closet and two large, black eyes peered down at him from the Digimon's hidden bed. Suddenly Upamon sprang into Cody's arms, very excited, even more than usual. "Oh boy Cody!" his partner rejoiced, You Armor-Digivolved!" Everyone laughed hard, even Cody. then the youngster explained that he was just wearing the outfit Sora had made him, and Upamon was still in charge of Digivolving for them both. "Oh, OK Cody, if you say so." Upamon agreed "But it sure looked like a good Digivolve to me." Cody and Sora both thanked the Digimon through more laughter. 

Just as the laughter subsided, they all heard the sound of an older voice calling, "Cody we're back. How are you and your friends doing?" Cody's Mom and Grandpa were back from their walk. 

Cody went to the door of his room and replied dutifully. "We're all in my room Mom, we'll be right out." He started to head out into the hallway when Yolei suddenly pulled him back into the room from behind. 

Cody looked at her, puzzled. Yolei just smiled while shaking her head and told him, "Not yet Cody." She whispered something quickly to TK and Sora, who both smiled and nodded. The next thing Cody knew both Yolei and TK were going to greet the older Hidas, while Sora implored the youngster to wait with her. They were going to be introduced. Yolei, with TK beside her greeted the adults upon reaching the living room. "Good afternoon Mrs. Hida, Mr. Hida-san. Cody wanted to come right out, but we made him wait so we can introduce you to his new look, and its creator. Please have a seat." The two grown-ups did as the girl asked. Yolei could be like this at times, but she always meant well by it, and her antics usually drew Cody toward happiness when he needed it. With the "audience" seated, Yolei prompted TK to go ahead. 

The tall boy announced in a slightly over-important voice. "It gives me great pleasure to bring you the very latest in neo-samurai attire, designed by Miss Sora Takenouchi, as worn by her escort -- our favorite young warrior -- Cody Hida!" He and Yolei began clapping and Cody's Mom and Grandpa joined in. Meanwhile, Sora now pushed Cody out his bedroom door, but was glad to see him set a steady pace for them both down the hallway. The look on his face became fierce again. When the small boy and the teen girl came into view both of the elder Hidas stood up in impressed amazement. Sora nudged him to the middle of the room alone before she joined the applause with the other boy and girl. Cody's face was a little red, in spite of his fierce look. 

Minako Hida smiled gently. "Cody! You look adorable." Moms could say things like that and get away with it. 

The senior Mr. Hida attempted the more formal assessment he knew his grandson wanted. He came over and circled the small boy, who did not move. Finally, Grandpa Hida came face to face with Cody again. The older man gave the boy a serious "Hmm ... What would you have me say grandson?" 

"Is it all right Sensei ... for kendo I mean?" Cody asked. He'd already told Sora that he'd wear it for the demonstration, but he didn't want his grandfather and teacher to think that he was trying to make fun of kendo, or his training." 

Grandpa Hida considered and answered. "Well ... it's fine looking ceremonial gear to be sure, and it seems fitted enough for the purpose. However, I believe it lacks a necessary component for its suitability in the performance of kendo drills." Before Cody and his friends could panic too badly the elder continued. "Don't worry, I have a suggestion that will address the shortcoming, if you are willing, my student." 

"Of course, Sensei." the boy replied attentively. 

"Very well, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you. Concentrate in silence, and the answer will come to you." Grandpa Hida advised. Cody nodded and obeyed. When the small boy's green eyes were closed, the older man gestured for everyone in the room to keep quiet as well. Grandpa Hida went back to his own bedroom and returned holding an old black leather sheath, strung on sturdy black cord. He resumed his stance before Cody. "Student, open your eyes now and the answer is yours." As Cody opened his eyes, his grandfather held the sheath out to him. "You must wear this with such an outfit. The samurai did not carry their weapons in cases." his grandfather told him, smiling. Mr. Hida explained that the sheath had been fashioned for him as a boy when his family could not afford a shanai case. 

Cody gasped, but managed to take the offered sheath and bow. "T-thank you Grandpa ... I mean Sensei. I'm honored to borrow this." He could only stare at it in amazement. 

"Cody, the sheath is not to borrow. It belongs to you now." Before his grandson could object to this new gift Grandpa Hida took the sheath and showed the small boy how to intersect it with his sash and tie it on securely so that a shinai could be worn without dragging it. The senior Mr. Hida stood back, nodding his approval. "Now it's alright for kendo." he assured. Cody was immediately surrounded by his three older friends, who all wanted a closer look at the sheath -- his sheath. 

Cody finally got his chance to tell his family all about receiving the new outfit, and how each of his three friends had presented part of it to him. All three of the older children were praised for their cleverness, and individually thanked for their part in its delivery, but Sora was especially congratulated with notions she had a real future in design. Finally, Mrs. Hida suggested to her son. "Cody, maybe you should go change back into your regular clothes. I have a feeling you want to give that outfit a real workout tomorrow, right?" 

Cody looked at his Mom in surprise. Moms could say a lot, but they always knew more than they said. He remembered his plan, smiled and replied. "Right Mom, thank you." He turned to his three friends. "Please wait right here. I have something for you all, and a favor to ask." The small boy hurried to his room. When he had changed clothes again he hurried back. He carried a neat stack of white envelopes. Cody handed the three top envelopes to Sora, Yolei and TK, then two to his family. Cody could tell the older children were the ones surprised now. They read the brief note he'd composed the night before and the all looked at him with wide eyes and broad smiles. 

"Oh Cody! This is wonderful!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Great!" TK agreed. 

"You better believe I'll be there." Yolei confirmed. "About this P.S. though, did you want me to show Sora where the dojo is?" 

Cody nodded but said, "Not just Sora but all the other members of our club. That's the favor I wanted to ask. I have invitations for everyone but Mimi, and thought you might help me deliver them, OK? Is their any special way I should divide them for you, people you see more often than others?" The youngster was only being logical, but his three friends all blushed suddenly. 

Sora recovered first. "No, no that's alright, we'll divide them ourselves Cody." 

"Right!" Yolei and TK chorused. 

Sora continued. "In fact, we'd better start now. Let's clear these boxes away." In just a few minutes the three older children had said their goodbyes to Cody's family, and were set to leave, each carrying the box they'd brought in. Cody thanked them all again with a big bow, and they thanked him in return as he showed them out. 

The Hida apartment grew quiet again. Grandpa Hida was off in his room reading, Cody went back to his room to determine the best way to store his new things. He was careful not to wake Upamon, which proved wise because Cody's Mom knocked on the door. He welcomed her in, figuring that she had come to help, but she had come to talk. 

"Cody, I wanted to say I'm sorry." she told him. 

This startled the boy enough to make him sit down on his bed. "What? Mom, you don't have anything to apologize for." 

She sighed and sat down next to him. "It's just your friends were so intent on giving you those things today, and then Grandpa could give you that sheath. I haven't given you anything for your contest." 

Cody thought for a moment. "Well, when I got selected you let my friends throw that surprise party. You gave me permission to be in the contest, and made me feel better about it. You invited Mina-san to dinner. You let me go over to Sora-san's home with Yolei and TK, and let the three of them come over here. I'd have to conclude you've given me a lot of help with this contest. Besides, you're my Mom, anything else is already extra, isn't it?" 

Minako Hida beamed at her wise young son. "Thank you, Cody, that makes me feel a lot better. Are you too much of a warrior right now for a hug from your Mom?" 

Cody instantly thought of something Mina-san had said the day of his selection. "It would be OK Mom, I'm off duty now." he confided. So she hugged him warmly. Mentioning Mina-san got Cody thinking. As his Mom let go, he got up. "Excuse me Mom, I have one more invitation to make personally." He retrieved Mina-san's card, made his way quickly to the living room phone, and tried her at home. He was in luck as her friendly voice answered quickly. "Hello Mina-san, this is Cody Hida. I'm fine, thank you Mina-san. I hope you are too. Good. I hope I'm not disturbing you Mina-san, but I need to invite you to come to something tomorrow. There are some things I'd like to show you ..." 

The next evening Cody's Mom helped him carefully pack his special outfit into the carryall bag he sometimes needed for tournaments. Grandpa gave him permission to use the dojo's small changing room where the older man usually kept his own gear. That way, even though the youngster was at the dojo an hour ahead of time, he could put the samurai garb on just before the preview of his kendo drill sequence, and surprise all his guests. Sora, Yolei and TK had made short work of getting his invitations out, and this morning Cody received enthusiastic RSVPs from the Digidestined. They were all coming. Yolei even e-mailed Mimi, whom Cody had not wanted to disturb during the day considering the time change. Mimi sent word wishing him the best, and that she would be there in spirit. They would join his family, and Mina-san too. The friendly associate producer was pleased to learn of the preview, and she would be "absolutely honored" to be there. They would all be arriving soon. 

Cody sat down in the middle of the practice mat. The young boy closed his eyes and listened to the stillness around him, making it his stillness as well. Grandpa often told him that one who listened this way could hear the voice of true wisdom. 

"Hey Cody, your Mom said you'd be here." Strange, right now true wisdom sounded a lot like Yolei. The boy opened his eyes and turned his head quickly to find Yolei standing in the doorway, a big smile on her face. Kari was right behind her. They'd gotten Cody's attention so quickly that Yolei asked, "Oh, sorry Cody, did we interrupt something important?" 

He hopped quickly to his feet and bowed to the girls. "Hello Yolei, hello Kari. It's OK to come in if you don't mind waiting, you're early." 

Kari giggled. "We know Cody, but I have to ask you something, so Yolei showed me over here." 

The taller girl let out a short, nervous laugh. "Actually I have to ask you something too." 

"Oh." replied Cody. He noticed both of them were shielding things behind their backs. TK was always telling him to be careful any time two or more girls said they wanted something at the same time. The small boy didn't know exactly why, and there looked like only one way to find out for sure. "What is it?" he asked. 

Kari and Yolei momentarily traded glances to see who would go first. Kari's request was the easier sell, so she went ahead. 

"Well Cody, you know Mimi can't be here because she's in America, and none of our Digimon can be here either because of the grown-ups coming, so I brought my camcorder. Will you let me to videotape you tonight?" she begged him with great big eyes and revealed the device from behind her back. 

"OK Kari." Cody agreed after a little thought. He couldn't refuse if a video could share the evening with Mimi and the Digimon. 

"Thanks Cody, I'll get it all in one take, promise." she put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently. "That last part was a joke." The boy smiled briefly, relieved that she really was kidding. Kari moved back to let Yolei make her own request. 

The taller girl stepped forward, and immediately produced a CD player from behind her back. She wanted Cody to trust her about this, plus holding it behind her was a strain. Yolei saw that her young friend wondered why she had the CD player, so she told him before he could ask. "Now Cody just hear me out, OK? I really enjoyed helping Sora deliver the costume she made you, and you probably think I've done my part for you, but I don't. When you invited everyone to this preview I decided to do something of my own to make it special. There's a song that reminded me of how you've come through this contest experience so far. I burned that song on to a CD. Will you let me play that song tonight during your demonstration, please Cody?" 

Cody sighed. He had worked very hard on his demonstration, and was taking a bold step to just reach out to his friends and call their attention to it tonight. He had no idea what song Yolei had chosen, she clearly wanted to surprise him in tribute. Would the song distract his guests, and take away from him tonight? No, he couldn't think like that, that would be selfish. Cody looked at Yolei and knew that she found the song for him because she believed in him. She wouldn't play it if he didn't want her to, but a denial would not be worthy of the undeniable friendship in her asking. 

"OK Yolei, you can play the song." Cody bowed to her to acknowledge it as a gift from her. 

"Thank you Cody!" Yolei exclaimed. "You won't regret it either, its a classic song, from the 80s. I know you'll love it." She looked ready to hug him and she might have, but now she had details to see to. Yolei turned to Kari. "Come on and help me get some speakers from my room, I'll need to get them set up right away." Kari nodded slightly, and the two girls started to go. 

"Speakers?" asked Cody, quietly distressed. He was hoping Yolei had meant the 1880s when describing the song as a classic. The need for speakers made that hope unlikely. 

Yolei turned back and smiled at him. "Don't worry Cody. You take care of the kendo, and leave everything else to us." Then she and Kari were off. The little boy gave more thought to her parting words than she probably intended, and they actually made him smile because she was right. If he just executed his drills to the best of his ability, to credit his Grandpa's teaching and his own extra practices, then nothing else would take away from that. Not Sora's costume, not Kari's videotaping, and not Yolei's song. That was true tonight, and would be during the contest too. Suddenly Cody felt a lot better. Yolei could be a voice of wisdom after all. When she and Kari returned with the speakers the boy let them go about setting up a makeshift sound system without further hesitation. 

The clock on the wall continued to turn. Yolei looked over and saw Cody doing some stretching, but obviously thinking about his approaching performance. "Cody, Kari and I are going out front so we can show the others in here, they'll be here soon." The boy stood straight, nodded and bowed. The girls left again, but not before the tall girl gave him an order. "Try not to think so hard, have fun." It wasn't long before the people he invited began to arrive. TK, Matt, and Sora were followed quickly by Tai, Izzy, and Joe. Yolei personally escorted Ken inside while Davis followed Kari. Cody pressed through clusters of his fellow Digidestined, welcoming them and thanking them for coming. He managed to make it near the door as his Grandpa, Mom and Mina Isan completed the arrivals. The room of young people went quiet as the small boy bowed formally to the grown-ups. Grandpa Hida returned Cody's bow and ushered the women inside. The older man's friendly smile to those around them indicated that he wasn't phased by the gathering in the dojo at all. 

"Hello Mina-san. Thank you for coming." Cody greeted. 

"Hi Cody! Say, is this what you wanted me to see tonight, how many nice friends you have?" 

"Not exactly, Mina-san, but please let me introduce you." He stood beside her and looked at the others, "Hello everyone. I'm honored you all came tonight. I'd like you to meet Miss Mina Isan. She's an associate producer, my contact for the contest I'm in, and she's my friend. Mina-san, this is everyone." There was a buzz of quickly exchanged introductions from around the room, allowing Cody to make his way to the changing room without much attention. Mina wondered where the small boy had gone, so his friend Yolei advised her to keep an eye on a small door in front of them. That door opened and a samurai emerged, scaled down but very authentic looking. All those who had not seen Cody's new outfit were very impressed, especially Mina Isan. She'd been aware of his spirit from the beginning, but this costume made it so evident. It was both adorable and majestic, just like Cody was. Just as impressive was the way Cody looked: intense, confident, and unafraid. If the boy's costume hinted at the talent he was going to display it was going to be something very special. 

Cody took a stance at the front of the room and addressed the gathering "I have to show some kind of talent as part of this contest I'm in next week. Mina-san told me that other kids usually sing, or dance, or something like that but I decided to demonstrate kendo. I've put some basic kendo drills together in an order I hope makes sense. That's what I've done and what I'm about to show you." The boy took a deep breath and continued. "I was worried that people would appreciate my effort, but still think it was kind of ... boring. Sometimes I think I'm boring too. But my Mom reminded me that a lot of people ... love me ... just like I am. Then Sora-san made me this costume, Grandpa gave me this sheath. Kari's making a video tonight and Yolei's playing a song. The rest of you came when I asked. You all came. At first I thought these things were just ways to make my talent seem special to other people, but not anymore. Now I know that all these things were ways of telling me that what I was doing was special ... just because I was doing it. I like to do right things, and if I have to do this in front of people, it's only right that my friends are first." Cody bowed low before them, then rose and drew his shanai from its sheath. He nodded to Yolei to let her know that she could play her song now. 

Cody began from the edge of the practice mat centered farthest from his audience. He thought of this as his "North" position. As the small boy moved out toward the center of the mat by repeating the uchikomi geiko drill, the song his best friend had chosen for him played around him. 

**You with the sad eyes**

**don't be discouraged**

**oh I realize it's hard to take courage**

Cody marked his arrival at the center of the mat by executing the haya-suburi drill, then he pivoted to his left. A simple suburi and his intense gaze identified a new direction for his audience, the area of the mat he saw as "East". He needed that intensity to move toward his destination using the kirikaeshi drill, Cody attacked to his destination, retreated a step past the middle of the mat, and finished at the place he started -- just as he intended. 

**in a world full of people**

**you can lose sight of it all**

**and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small**

Cody would have to listen to the song sometime again to appreciate all the words, but he felt its meaning by its tempo. Tempo was very important to doing kendo. It could be fast or slow, but it had to be smooth, a smooth delivery of power was key. The small boy instinctively adjusted his movement to the tempo of the song, because a big difference between what people heard and what they saw would not seem smooth. It would take practice to synch both elements together, but the boy's skill was already making the combination feel natural. 

**But I see your true colors shining through**

**I see your true colors, and that's why I love you**

**so don't be afraid to let them show **

**your true colors, true colors**

**are beautiful like a rainbow**

There was another haya-suburi as Cody returned to the center, pivoted to the right, and a suburi started him "West", again using kirikaeshi. 

**Show me a smile**

**then don't be unhappy**

**can't remember when I last saw you laughing**

Cody finished the "West" kirikaeshi and repeated his central pattern to pivot and execute a final kirikaeshi "South". 

**if this world makes you crazy**

**and you've taken all you can bear**

**you call me up cause you know I'll be there**

**And I'll** **see your true colors shining through**

**I see your true colors, and that's why I love you**

**so don't be afraid to let them show **

**your true colors, true colors**

**are beautiful like a rainbow**

The youngster returned to the center of the mat for the final sequence, the continuous kakari geiko drill. Cody felt the music swell around him, and sensed one final chorus coming. Even though his arms were tiring, he would execute this final part of his demonstration until the song ended. 

**I** **see your true colors shining through**

**I see your true colors, and that's why I love you**

**so don't be afraid to let them show **

**your true colors, true colors**

**are beautiful like a rainbow**

As the music faded Cody stilled himself, sheathed his shinai, and bowed low to his audience. He was finished, and for a few seconds the only sound in the dojo was his own deep breaths. Then the small room thundered with applause and cheers. Cody was just catching his breath when he was enveloped by a wave of his friends offering congratulations. There were pats on the back, handshakes, and hugs to spare. Words like "prodigious," "wicked cool" and "pulse pounding" were all used to describe Cody's demonstration with the highest regard. Cody was happiest when his Mom embraced him with loving pride and Grandpa Hida declared the boy's drill as "... very worthy of kendo, reflecting the highest dedication to training." 

Finally, Mina-san reached Cody. She had a big smile on her kind face, but she didn't say anything right away. She was enjoying her first close look at his costume, and watching those big green eyes of his grow wider and wider waiting for her to say something. He just had to ask her now. "Did you like it Mina-san, really?" 

"Like? Did you say like Cody-san? I was too busy loving it to like it. I loved it Cody-san! I loved everything about it. That costume is ... incredible. That song was perfect. And you, Cody-san, you were amazing! I've been doing this for a long time now Cody Hida, and I've never seen a boy put so much of himself into anything! I loved it! To sum up for you, wow!" Mina insisted on seeing the girl Sora who had made his costume and the girl Yolei who had played the song. Sora and Yolei dragged the boy named TK over with them because he had helped "convince" Cody to allow Sora to make him a costume. Mina-san jotted down their names on a notepad, promising to get them some kind of special mention because they had earned it. Mina-san turned specifically to Yolei "Leave a copy of that CD for me at your school so I can be sure it's played for Cody during the contest talent show." 

Yolei was about to tell Ms. Isan that she'd told Cody the song was only for tonight's preview, when the youngster intervened. "Yes Mina-san, she will. I just have to practice with it a little more to match the tempo." 

The taller girl looked at him with amazement "Oh Cody! Do you mean it?" he looked up at her and nodded, and she gave him a big hug. 

Mina-san laughed. "I'm not sure what that's all about Cody-san, but I'll bet you just did something really nice." 

Cody shrugged and smiled, then allowed his face to become generally serious again. "Mina-san do you think I'm ready for the contest now?" 

Mina-san crouched down and looked at him squarely. "Cody-san, right now all I have to say is that the Little Mr. Odaiba contest better be ready for you." A cheer went up from those around him. The little boy replied matter-of-factly, "OK, if you say so." and a hint of a satisfied smile brushed across his face. 


	5. Destiny, Or Something Like It

Little Mr

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: Sorry, this will not be the last chapter. I've finally gotten Cody to the big day, and I've begun to realize just how much it's going to take to describe it as completely and richly as I've wanted. I do not fear the epic scope (obviously), but super-long chapters are a disservice to my readers. I've allowed myself to remember that I only have to tell one part of the story in each chapter. Therefore Chapter 5 begins the epic conclusion of this story, and hopefully my readers won't have to wait so long for the rest of it. Also, I don't want to forget the valuable help of my beta reader -- "Flower Cannon", THANK YOU! I'm open to suggestions and ideas, but I definitely have a direction that I will fit things into as I bring this to a close. Thanks for your appreciation of LMO, it's meant a lot to me. Again, enjoy!! -- BM]

Chapter 5: Destiny, Or Something Like It

Cody Hida found that the week which separated the successful evening preview of his kendo demonstration from the scheduled day of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest passed very quickly. The pace of the week actually had little to do with preparing for the contest. After the preview Mina-san had wanted to know everything about the demonstration, especially how hard he'd been practicing for it. When Cody matter-of-factly admitted to his daily early-morning practices, the associate producer rolled her eyes at him playfully. Mina-san told the boy again that she was very proud of him, and his demonstration was going to be great during the contest, but she wanted him to promise not to push himself like that during the coming week. She explained that now too many practices would wear out the demonstration, and it needed to be "fresh" for the contest. She assured him that any adjustments he'd possibly need could be handled by practicing no more than every other day. Mina-san positively insisted so Cody agreed. Cutting down on practices soon proved wise because events in the Digital World demanded more attention, and energy. There was a strange lady with a big red hat causing weird Digimon to make trouble. The Digidestined seemed to have a new enemy who had to be dealt with carefully, so the week was anything but slow. Cody was ready for the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, but as the youngest Digidestined he was glad it would be over soon. The Digital World needed him. 

Cody and his family entered the spacious lobby of the Odaiba Community Center as it gleamed with bright morning light. The slight chill outside was countered with the warmth generated by the people already occupying the building: staff, volunteers, parents, and a nervously excited group of boys who he realized were his fellow contestants. Cody came in toting both his carryall bag and shinai case himself. Both his Mom and Grandpa offered to carry these things in for him, but Cody felt these things were his responsibility and said he could manage. Indeed he did manage, but only his inner dignity kept him from looking like a small boy wrestling with attacking luggage. The three Hidas moved toward the center of the lobby, trying to get their bearings. There were so many people. It looked like the Community Center had become a school for boys, one with a lot of teachers. That made Cody think of what Mina-san had said once, "Little Mr. Odaiba 101". Thinking of this place like a school actually put him at ease. His Mom pointed out a large banner almost directly above them now, and Cody recognized the rainbow lettering on a light blue background that he'd first seen at his school. He admired the scale of the lobby banner as Mina Isan quietly stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Cody spun around, but not well because of the weight of the case and bag around him. He nearly fell over, but was steadied by the grown-ups around him. 

"Whoa Cody!" Mina-san exclaimed while settling him on his feet as Minako and Grandpa Hida finally got the opportunity to unburden the boy, setting both the shinai case and carryall bag on the floor. "Sorry about that Cody, you were really loaded down there. Are you OK?" 

"I'm fine Mina-san." Cody replied, red-faced and sheepishly. He thanked his elders for their assistance before bowing to formally greet the associate producer. "I wanted to bring my things in today. They were just a little heavy." 

Mina-san smiled, "Well, mission accomplished Cody-san. This is as far as you need to get them yourself. Remember you're a contestant, and today is your day. We've got better ways to get our contestants hauled in this morning." She motioned to someone well behind them, and Cody chose not to turn around this time. He could hear the approach of small, slightly squeaky wheels. A luggage cart rolled up next to them, pulled along by a familiar younger woman. "Cody, you remember our intern, Annie, right?" Mina-san asked. 

"Of course." the small boy turned, smiled, and bowed. "Hello Annie-san." 

"Hi there Cody." Annie-san said brightly before turning to Mina-san. "Need a pick-up Mina?" 

"Yes Annie. Please take Cody's things up to his area." 

"My area?" Cody asked, puzzled. 

"That's right Cody. We're using a couple of the big conference rooms upstairs as dressing rooms today, but each contestant gets their own partitioned area where they can change into costumes for the talent show, store their things, or just get some space if they want. It's not great big, but it's all yours today." Mina-san told him. 

Cody was a little concerned about letting the shinai and costume out of his sight, but Annie-san promised to take it straight to his area in a room that would be under lock and key until needed. The young lady even placed bright orange stickers with his name on his things. Grandpa Hida and Annie-san loaded the cart with care, and the intern was on her way to the elevator. The boy watched after her briefly but then turned his attention back to Mina-san. "Hey Cody-san, this is the first time I've seen you wear the contestant T-shirt since the day you were selected." The small boy, like all the other contestants, was wearing the provided article as a means of easy identification by school. 

"Yes, I hope it looks alright. I haven't grown into it yet." Cody observed. 

Mina-san laughed "No you haven't, but you look great. Besides Cody-san, you've grown into being a contestant and that's more important than growing into the shirt -- any day." she affirmed. Cody didn't know what to say to that, but his face reddened again, then Mina-san got back to business. "Now I'll help get you registered in Cody, before the first event on the schedule. You know what that is, right?" The associate producer was sure her young friend knew the day's schedule as well as she did, probably better. 

"It's ... a social hour, before the general knowledge test." Cody answered as Mina-san led him and his family over to the registration tables. His hesitant, quiet answer indicated he did know, but reflected uncertainty in the possibility of enjoying social time with other boys his age. Mina Isan understood that, or was at least beginning to. The evening she came to watch his kendo demonstration, Minako Hida had let her know that Cody had invited all his friends. Mina realized when she got there that all of Cody's friends were older than he was. 

Mina had been doing the Little Mr. Odaiba contest long enough to know that no matter how involved you became with a contestant during the few weeks where the chance existed, there were just some things about a kid's life that weren't easily changed. So Cody Hida wasn't "Mr. Popularity" with kids his own age, and he might never be. He was lucky to have a loving family and older friends that cared greatly about him. What might have been cause for bitter loneliness was thus just an occasionally sad part of Cody's life. Even if most of the kids in Cody's class at school didn't understand him, that didn't mean that all kids his age would react the same way. Cody knew that, he was too smart not to know that. But knowing was very different from feeling that, especially well enough to trust the knowledge. Mina Isan knew that the upcoming social hour was not going to instantly make Cody friends with his peers here, but it might just give him the opportunity to feel it was possible these other boys could like him. That was the realistic opportunity, and she meant to encourage him toward it. "There sure are a lot of third graders around today." Mina mock whispered down to Cody as a registration clerk worked on his ID badge. 

"Yes." the boy responded seriously, his green eyes expressing inner concern. 

"I'll bet I know what you're thinking." Mina-san continued playfully. "You're wondering which corner of the room you can stand in by yourself until the socializing is over and it's time for the test." 

Cody looked at her with intense surprise. For someone who wasn't a mom, Mina-san was very perceptive. There was no denying she was right. "I'm sorry Mina-san." he said, quietly afraid that he was disappointing her after all. 

"Cody, there's no need to be sorry." Mina-san assured. "I think I understand. You're the quiet, formal, serious type, right?" That was a playful understatement, proven when the boy only nodded his agreement. Mina-san continued carefully, "When people get loud, casual, and spontaneous it probably makes you uneasy, but does it always make you unhappy? I mean I bet you know people who are like that." 

"Well ..." Cody thought briefly, "Yolei's like that." He grasped the thought more firmly. "Yolei's a lot like that, and she's my ... best friend." 

"Oh really? That's great. Why do you and Yolei get along so well?" Mina-san asked with interest. 

The youngster who had thoughts about everything was almost at a loss to answer. His friendship with Yolei seemed so natural as to defy description. Cody did his best to assess it. "I guess because she lets me be the way I am and I let her be the way she is. I'll help her focus and she helps me ... lighten up, but we don't make each other change to like each other." 

"That sounds like two individuals who really know how to be friends." 

"Yes." the boy determined "We appreciate each other as individuals, so we're friends." 

"Exactly Cody." Mina-san stated sweetly. "So if I told you that for about the next hour you had the chance to meet twenty-nine other individuals, who just happened to be your age, isn't it possible you might make one friend, someone who might appreciate you like Yolei does ... and like I do?" She knew she was pressing, but she counted on his spirit to kick in and meet her challenge. 

"Mina-san ..." Cody sighed a bit desperately, but he saw the determined, hopeful look on Mina-san's face. He took a deep breath and matched it. "OK ... I'll try Mina-san." 

The associate producer beamed at him. "Good for you Cody! I knew you'd say something like that." 

For the next couple of minutes Mina-san explained the importance of Cody's new ID badge. It reminded Cody of the red tag Mina-san had him wear when she'd first taken him out of his homeroom. This tag was much fancier though. On the front it carried his name, the name of his school, the room number for his area, the name of his contact person, and his contestant number -- which was #30. Printed on the back was a specific schedule for Cody -- where he needed to be at different times throughout the day. The badge was sheathed in plastic, sealed by a clasp that housed the looping cord that went comfortably around the boy's neck. Cody told Mina-san that it was a very nice ID badge, and she noted that the sponsors who donated them would be glad to know that. Mina-san also told him there was no way they were going to lose him or any other contestant. All he had to do was present his badge to the volunteer in charge of each room he went to, and anyone who needed to know where he was could find out over radios that all the volunteers carried. She invited him to recap the same information for his Mom and Grandpa, which he managed to do just before a series of announcements began, patched through the Community Center's PA system. Cody saw the announcements were being made from a small platform stage with a microphone at the far end of the lobby. Mina-san's boss, the producer named Danny, was speaking. 

"Hello, and good morning everyone. Welcome to this year's Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Just to remind you, my name's Danny, I'm a producer for the contest. I'm told that we have all thirty of our contestants here and registered in already. I want to thank all of you for getting down here on time and cooperating with that process, it really points to a great day ahead for all of us. Let me say to our contestants, congratulations guys! Just being here today makes you all winners in our book. The first official part of the contest will be the general knowledge test, that's at 9:30 this morning. But right now its about 8:30 AM, and we get started with the first opportunity of the day: the chance to meet and greet each other. Help yourselves to the fruit trays, have some juice, and make a friend or two. Parents and family are more than welcome to stay out here, but we also have coffee for the grown-ups. That's down the center hall and to the left. Contestants, just relax and have fun, when it's time for the test you'll be called in groups of ten by your contestant numbers. It's all taken care of. Again, have a great day everybody, and take the time to thank the volunteers and staff who'll make this Community Center your home away from home for the day." Danny-san stepped away from the microphone and there was a nice round of applause throughout the lobby. 

The many small groups of people around the lobby gradually began to mix and merge into one large crowd. Cody was amazed at the ease so many people showed in just walking up and talking to others they didn't know. Cody took a hesitant step toward the tables with the fruit trays and juice, but stopped. He looked, almost pleadingly, to his Mom, Grandpa, and Mina-san. "Can I get you anything from over there? I can bring it right back, I wouldn't mind." 

"I'm sure you wouldn't Cody, that's a nice offer .." Mina-san replied in a voice that wished Cody better luck next time. "But I was about to show Minako and Mr. Hida to the grown-up's lounge. You go on though, and grab a bite while you can. Oh and don't forget, we're all having lunch together." She smiled powerfully. 

"Yes Cody, go ahead." his Mom told him, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll see you later." 

"Go on, Cody." His Grandpa also encouraged, bowing. 

Cody's thin eyebrows furrowed slightly. He sensed a benign conspiracy between his family and Mina-san, and he was right, but there was little he could do about it except bow a goodbye as the three of them walked away together. The small boy turned his green eyes back toward the tables across the lobby floor from him. He sighed. He just couldn't stand where he was because he had told Mina-san he would try. He began walking toward the tables slowly. He managed to make it over to them while only having to nod at a few boys who seemed to be "sizing up" the competition and almost inaudibly saying "Hello." to a passing volunteer who happened to greet him. Did Mina-san really expect him to last through a whole hour of this? By the time Cody reached the tables, they were swarming with other contestants, who all seemed to be talking at once. The poor volunteers were straining to hear requests for specific kinds of juice. Cody planned to delay the inevitable awkwardness of meeting anyone by quietly browsing the available fruit, when a particular knot of boys caught his attention. 

They were all gathered around the largest boy among them, and laughing hard. At first Cody thought the heavy-set boy was being teased, but he saw a smile on the boy's broad face. Tilting his head slightly Cody saw what the bigger boy was doing. He was juggling apples. Three apples rotated before him at high speed, pushed along by the skilled movement of that boy's large hands. Cody Hida knew that this bigger boy was showing off, and it seemed the wrong way to treat food, but it also looked fun. In spite of himself, Cody watched the juggling and smiled. The small boy's attention was fortunate because the juggler suddenly miscalculated his reach, and instead of catching a descending apple he merely swiped at it. This sent the still fast-moving apple off on a hard line straight at Cody's head. About a moment before the apple would have caught the smaller boy right between the eyes, Cody reached up and caught it with his bare hand. The group of boys around the over-sized juggler gasped. 

Cody silently thanked his Grandpa for the good reflexes of a kendoist, then he fixed his intent green eyes on the larger boy and walked toward him. The other boys parted, clearing a path to the bigger kid. If they expected trouble they would be disappointed. Cody stood as straight as he could, but was still much shorter than his unintentional assailant. Cody quickly gave the boy a short bow and held the apple out to him while saying, "Excuse me, I think this must belong to you. Please be more careful, someone could get hurt." The bigger boy absently took hold of the apple, but didn't say anything, he just stared at the quiet little green-eyed boy who was so mildly reacting to nearly being knocked cold. Met by silence, Cody sighed and finished quickly. "Well, see you.", he turned and moved away. Other boys filled the space he vacated, all wanting to see the apple like it was some kind of supernatural artifact. The bigger boy looked at it too as he was stunned just a moment longer. He didn't want to see the apple though, he wanted to see the mild kid. He called out in a voice like a good laugh. "Hey you. Hey wait a minute!" The burly boy moved through the throng around him easily, and Cody happened to turn back just as this heavy-set juggler emerged into the open. The small boy feared the confrontation he thought he had avoided, and though the two were facing each other, Cody was still backing away by inches. The heavy-set boy called again. "Wait up ... please." He sounded friendly. Cody shrugged, stopped, and let him approach. This large boy spoke easily, fluidly. "I'm sorry about that back there. I usually only have trouble if I'm using more than three apples. I guess I kind of slipped up there." 

"That's OK." Cody told him. It was a pretty casual apology, but it sounded sincere. This boy was an easy-going talker, it was little wonder he was a contestant here today. Thinking he should say something nice in parting Cody added, "I like the juggling, only I wouldn't use food." 

"Thanks, I guess. You're probably right about that. Anyway, that was pretty cool what you did back there." The jovial boy continued, not letting the meeting lapse. 

"I didn't really think about it. " Now Cody had to explain. "I practice kendo. Getting your hands up quickly is just instinctive after a while, so I caught the apple. It was just instinct." 

The big boy laughed. "No, I mean kendo does sound pretty cool and all, but I meant after that. The way you just bowed and handed me the apple, not even mad or anything. That was just so cool. What's up with the bowing?" The way he asked didn't sound like teasing. He was interested. 

Cody had to answer "I bow a lot. I think it's polite and respectful. I didn't want you to think I didn't respect you." 

The other boy laughed again, even harder. "Oh man, you sound like a grown-up, That is just so cool! Say, what's your name?" 

"Cody ... Cody Hida. Why?" 

"Why? Because I need to know my new friend's name don't I? You want to be friends don't you? Oh right, my turn. My name's Soshi Koba, but people call me Tank. 

Cody bowed formally. "It's nice to meet you Soshi." 

Soshi chuckled. "Oh man, you're bowing again? Wait that's almost right, it's Tank, Cody, call me Tank." 

The smaller boy complied with a nod that was enough like a bow to trigger a giggle from the young Koba. "OK ... Tank." 

"That's the way to do it." Tank confirmed, grinning "Oh man, bowing, half-bows, and nods. That is just plain cool!" 

Cody could have easily mistaken Tank Koba for being someone's older brother or visiting friend, but Cody had seen Tank's contestant T-shirt and ID badge. Being observant had prevented Cody from saying something foolish, and possibly insulting like -- 

"Say, are you nine years old too Cody, or did you skip a grade?" Tank asked with reckless ease. 

"Yes, I'm nine Tank, and no I haven't skipped a grade." Cody answered, with no edge to his voice at all. 

Tank put a big hand up to his face with a slightly embarrassed grimace. "Oops, sorry bad question. Like I'm one to go by size right? I mean I'm big enough to be two third graders. Listen, I talk while I'm thinking, but sometimes it's more like talk before thinking. Actually I guess I do that a lot. Oh man, If I were you I'd be mad at me. You're not mad are you Cody? Please don't be mad." 

It took Cody a second to realize Tank had finally stopped talking. The smaller boy had to smile, beginning to think that Tank could out-chatter Yolei. "It's OK. I'm not mad Tank. Besides, it was a logical question because I am small for my ... our age." 

Tank let go of another short, effortless laugh. "See, that's what I got to like about you Cody. I say something that would even make me mad, and it doesn't phase you at all. Wow, no. You even compliment me for saying it by making me sound all logical and stuff. That is just so ... so ..." 

"... Cool?" Cody offered helpfully, based on limited experience of Tank's idioms. He didn't mean it to be as clever as it sounded. 

"... Exactly!" Tank roared approvingly. "That's exactly what it is, cool!" Tank proceeded to volunteer the details on his ID badge for Cody's benefit. Tank's badge confirmed what his T-shirt's indicated, he attended Odaiba Academy. 

"That's very impressive Tank." Cody knew about that school. The Academy was a select school for gifted youngsters. To Cody that meant not quite the Ichijouji range of brainpower, but potentially close. That was alright though, for Tank's own sake. The young Digidestined had seen that Ken's brand of intelligence came at a price. Tank Koba obviously had a bright mind. Cody, who considered the genius Izzy and the studious Joe as mentors, innately respected intelligence. Even more admirable was Tank's ability to blend his intelligence with the talkative charm that reminded the smaller boy of Yolei. Besides the qualities that Tank seemed to share with these others, Cody also saw he was very unique. After all, here was a boy his own age who was not intimidated or put off by Cody's own mannerly seriousness, but seemed entertained by it instead. Was the difference here that Tank chose to relate to Cody where so many others their age just reacted? Cody was trying very hard not to over-think reasons for liking Tank Koba, trying to feel the new friendship more. Tank liked him, and he liked Tank. It was a start, a good start. 

"It's really no big deal." Tank observed about his school. "You could be a student there Cody, easy! Oh man, only right now I'm really glad you don't go there." he blurted suddenly. 

"Oh ... why?" Cody wondered about such an unusual compliment. 

"Well because, If we were both third graders at the Academy now only one of us would be here for the contest today. Oh man, and I don't know which one of us that would be." Tank explained. 

Cody smiled, relieved. "That makes sense." 

Tank shrugged playfully. "I guess I have my moments. I need to hang out with you some more Cody . You can make sense out of anything." He looked ready to laugh again, but suddenly he looked right at Cody with a dismayed face and almost moaned. "Oh man, that's fried!" 

"Fried?" Cody asked, concerned. 

"Fried, you know ... the opposite of cool." Tank continued, sounding upset. 

"Tank ... was it something I did or said?" Cody offered, ready to apologize. 

Tank's face instantly relaxed, and became jovial again. "Oh man, no Cody it's not you. I get carried away about stuff I don't like but that sure doesn't include you. No way! It's just you're contestant number 30 and I'm contestant number 17 -- and that's fried!" 

"You mean that's bad, right? Why?" Cody asked while pondering the dilemma. 

"Sure it's bad. That means we won't be in the same group of ten contestants when they divide us all up, that is just so fried right now." Tank confirmed rather glumly. 

Cody realized he was disappointed by the division too, just slightly compared to Tank, but still disappointed. He stared matter-of-factly at Tank's ID badge, saw something interesting, and pointed it out to cheer the bigger boy up. "Look at this Tank. We may not be in the same group of ten, but our areas are in the same room. They must put fifteen in each of those instead of just ten." 

Tank Koba did a double-take looking back and forth from his ID badge to Cody's, then he smiled broadly. "Oh man, you're right Cody. This is great, this is just so cool -- again! Say, talking this long makes me thirsty. Let's get some juice." 

Cody looked over to the tables, that were still besieged with other boys. "It's still really crowded Tank. I don't think I'd ever get through to ask for it. You go ahead though." 

The larger boy grinned and clamped a large hand playfully on the smaller boy's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about crowds with me around. Just tell me what kind of juice you want and get ready to see why they call me Tank." 

Cody nodded. "Thanks Tank. Please see if they have any prune juice left. My Grandpa says it's the best." 

Cody's choice of juice struck Tank Koba as funny, very funny. His whole body shook with building laughter, that he barely managed to contain by repeating "Oh man, oh man, oh man ..." under his breath. He wanted to roar with that laughter and ask Cody what juice he really wanted, but he saw the smaller boy was just so serious and earnest about it that he had to mean it. That was even funnier, but it wouldn't be nice to tease him about it. His new little friend had no idea how funny he was at times, and Tank realized that letting Cody take himself seriously not only let him be the way he wanted to be but it also made the funny things even funnier. Tank told himself to just let it be amusing and roll with. The large boy sighed mirthfully. "I'll see what they've got. Here I go." Tank began moving toward the nearest juice station at the tables, which also seemed to have the largest cluster of boys around it. Cody watched in amazement as the other boys yielded, naturally having to make room for Tank's size. Tank very pleasantly made his way through the opening they provided, then requested and received two juice packets in short order. He just as pleasantly ambled back through the widened opening and made his way back to Cody. "Turns out they didn't have prune juice today Cody. I got us grape juice instead. I hope that's OK." Tank explained, handing the smaller boy a packet. 

"Oh," Cody was surprised by the lack of prune juice, but didn't dwell on it. "Yes, thank you Tank. Grape juice is pretty good too. You didn't have to be ... impolite to get through that crowd, did you?" 

The bigger boy made a gliding motion with his free hand, palm down, from one side to the other. "No way Cody, as usual those kids just made a little more room for me than necessary, it was no problem ... for anybody." The big grin was reassuring. Before Cody could open his juice Tank threw an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, I see a place to sit down over there if we hurry." As Tank moved now, Cody had to hurry with him, and they claimed the available seats. The two boys opened the drinks in their own ways. Tank ripped the foil lid away and crumpled it in one big hand while Cody neatly folded the lid on his cup away from the edges until it came free, then he set it aside. For the next little while they sat together and enjoyed the drinks in silence, without the need for words. 

Cody found the comfortable silence between them only added to the forming friendship. Tank had already reminded him, at times, of Yolei, Izzy, and Joe. Now the bigger boy made Cody think of TK too. TK had a way of knowing when to say things, and knowing sometimes that he didn't need to speak, all without being enigmatic. If TK was there people knew he cared, whether he said anything or not. The silence Cody shared with Tank now was like that. Once again, Tank was familiar and different at the same time, but Cody had already decided that was one paradox to be appreciated and not pondered. They finished their drinks and threw their containers away when a volunteer brought a trash bag around. A quick look at the lobby clock indicated that the social hour was actually winding down, and the contest would begin shortly. "Tank, are you ready for the contest ... I mean did you think you'd ever do something like this?" Cody asked. 

"Sure I did. Oh man, I keep forgetting we just met today, so you don't know this, but my older brother was in this same contest a few years ago." Tank revealed. 

"Really?" Cody responded. 

"Yeah, he nearly won too. Getting into this contest just seemed to happen naturally, it was like destiny or something. Do you believe in destiny Cody?" 

"Yes ..." The smaller boy answered with conviction. "... but I really don't think this contest is part of mine." He saw Tank's puzzled look, obviously wanting to know why. Cody decided to confide in him because Tank had been so open about himself, it was only fair. "I was very surprised to be picked as a contestant, but since I was I decided I had to do my best. I think I owe that to the people I know who wanted me to be in this contest and helped me get ready for it. I realized I owe it to myself too, even though that still sounds selfish to me, because I'm the one who's got to go through with it." Cody saw Tank nod with understanding, still interested, so he continued, a little more quietly. "For a while I thought doing my best might actually be enough to win the contest today, but I'll understand if I don't. I still don't think I'm ... fun enough to be Little Mr. Odaiba." 

Tank Koba couldn't help himself this time. He practically exploded with laughter. It seemed an odd way to react to someone who just admitted to being little or no fun. The bigger boy struggled to explain as he caught his breath. "Oh man, Cody where'd you get the idea that you're no fun, because that's totally fried!" 

Cody insisted. "You're being nice Tank, but it's true. I don't have friends in my class at school because I'm so serious all the time. Even you said I sounded like a grown-up." 

"But Cody ..." Tank continued cheerfully "... that was so cool about you right away, and that means fun. Do you know why?" The smaller boy shook his head and the bigger one chuckled deeply. "It's cool because it's real. It's so cool that even you don't know it. Oh man, see it this way. Here you are a kid -- all short, and sensitive and stuff, I'm not trying to be mean, OK?" 

"Of course." Cody assured. 

Tank didn't hesitate. "There you go, that's the other thing!" You really are like a grown-up sometimes too -- serious, polite and sensible, but the way you do it doesn't make it bad Cody. It would only be bad if you did that as some kind of act, but you mean it. Oh man, I saw that right away. It's got to be the way you are. And ... I wasn't going to tell you this ... but it's so fun watching you be both at the same time. It's just so cool." 

"It is?" Cody asked, struck by Tank's perception. 

"Definitely!" Tank confirmed, and gestured out to the room around them. There are kids here that would be real phonies trying to be like you are to fool the judges and win this thing, but you're the real deal Cody, and you'd make a better Little Mr. Odaiba than any phony, way better!" 

"Thank you Tank, I think you'd be a real Little Mr. Odaiba too." Cody answered appreciatively. 

"Cody, you are a compliment boomerang." Tank grinned, and was glad to see the smaller boy smile. Tank was about to find another, less serious topic of conversation when the Community Center's PA system crackled to life again. Danny-san was at the microphone again. 

"You all seem to be having a good time guys. I hate to break it up, but it's just a few minutes from 9:30 AM now, so we need to get the contest rolling with the general knowledge test. I'm sure you'll all do great. This is what happens now OK, I need contestants numbered 1 through 10 to please meet the teacher proctoring the test by the left lobby hallway, numbers 11 through 20 please come to the center hallway, and numbers 21 through 30 go to the right hallway please. Thanks guys, and good luck to everyone." The producer announced. 

Cody got up and bowed to Tank. "Good luck Tank. It was very nice meeting you today." 

Tank stood too, "Good luck to you too Cody, but don't make it sound like goodbye. I'll see you after, OK?" 

"OK." Cody agreed. 

The two boys parted company to their respective hallways. A friendly-looking volunteer teacher asked the boys in Cody's group not to talk on their way to a small room set up with ten desks. This gave Cody time to refocus on the task at hand. The contest hadn't even started and he already felt he'd won something. He had a new friend, one his own age. They'd have more time later, but for right now Cody wanted to be his serious self. The teacher passed out pencils and test booklets, explaining that they needed to be filled out in dark, complete circles. Even before she finished, Cody knew that he was completely in his element now, and the test didn't stand a chance. 


	6. Questions of Cody

There was an hour and a half of time blocked out for the Little Mr

Little Mr. Odaiba 

Chapter 6: Questions of Cody 

[AN: The epic conclusion of this story continues. "Flower Cannon" is my beta reader. Enjoy!! -- BM] 

There was an hour and a half of time blocked out for the Little Mr. Odaiba general knowledge test. Cody Hida needed only an hour, and the last part of that had been a pretty careful check of his answers. When he was finished he raised his hand, then turned the completed test booklet and pencil over to the monitoring teacher. She whispered that she hoped he didn't mind sitting quietly as more students completed the test. Cody gave her a very contented nod. As Mina-san had guessed a while ago, the general knowledge test offered no problem. Still, the small boy was sure that most of the other contestants would do as well as he believed he had, being the newer Digidestined of Knowledge was reason to do well and be confident in that ability, but not overly so. 

Cody didn't have to sit for long because there was a knock on the door of the his testing room that turned out to be for him. The teacher opened the door and admitted Mina Isan. Cody watched as the two women conferred, then Mina-san motioned for him to join her. The boy quietly left his desk, bowed to the teacher and left with the associate producer. The pair took a few silent paces away from the testing room before Mina-san began a conversation. "I had a feeling you'd be done a little early Cody, so I'd thought I'd come get you for a quick look at your area upstairs. How was the test, by the way?" 

"I think I did well Mina-san." Cody observed. "Where are Mom and Grandpa?" 

"They decided to do some shopping in the downtown area before the luncheon this afternoon." Mina-san explained. 

"Oh, that's good. Mom doesn't get out to do stuff like that enough, and Grandpa's with her, so she'll be alright." the boy stated. Mina-san nodded, understanding the protective sense of caring behind the simple comment. They returned to the Community Center's lobby, now amazingly vacant except for a few people milling about, and headed for the elevator. As they waited for the ride upstairs Cody could feel a sense of strong anticipation coming through Mina-san's relaxed approach, and he knew why. When they got into the elevator the youngster looked up at her and asked, "Mina-san, would like to know what I did during the social hour?" 

The associate producer smiled and played at wiping her brow with relief. "Thank goodness Cody-san, I thought you'd never ask!" The elevator door closed just as Cody began to describe his new friendship with Tank Koba. Even the roomy elevator could not contain Mina Isan's gentle laughter as she learned about her young companion's new acquaintance. The pleasant sound echoed out as the door to a new floor opened. "Tank sounds like a great guy for a new friend Cody-san. I was hoping you'd make one, but just don't come so close to getting knocked out every time you do, OK?" 

"Yes Mina-san." Cody replied dutifully. "I'm sure I'll like my area Mina-san." he said quietly to assure the friendly woman that he was still mindful of the contest. 

"I wish I could let you settle into it Cody-san, but a quick check will have to do." Mina-san admitted 

"Why's that Mina-san?" the boy wondered. 

"Well, the organizers here have sped up the schedule. The interviews with the judges were supposed to start a little after 11:30 AM." she began, then continued when Cody nodded a confirmation. "Well, now at least one of the judges is a little pressed for time, so that means an early start. They want to start as soon as possible, but the thing is they want to go in reverse order by contest number, so ..." 

"That means I'm first." Cody realized, his green eyes widening. 

"Right. They want you as soon as you're ready. I insisted that you should have just a few minutes to adjust from the test to the interview." Mina-san told him. "There's no need to be nervous, it will just last a few minutes. We don't like rushing you guys today, but that can't be helped right now, I'm sorry. Every other contestant will be moved up too, but you are first. It's a challenge to go first.". 

"It will be OK, Mina-san" the boy offered firmly. 

The associate producer was pleased. "Thanks Cody-san, I thought I was supposed to tell you that." They came to a large set of double doors. "This is where your area is, I'll get us in." Mina-san had a key card in hand, swiped it through the slide lock below the left door's handle, and opened the door for Cody. The boy entered and saw that whatever furnishings the large room once held had been cleared out and replaced with a series of numbered folding screens placed at intervals down the length of both side walls. There were seven such screens on the left and eight to the right, for fifteen in all. Cody allowed himself to silently note that Tank's area was the third one down on the left, filing the fact away for later. Mina-san led him to his own space, #30, the last on the right. "You get the corner office Cody-san." Mina-san joked. "When you need privacy just close the interior screen, like this." She closed that screen quickly, temporarily shutting him inside. Mina-san smiled as she reopened it, and the boy did too. "What do you think of it?" She was keeping him from taking the coming interview too seriously as long as possible by overselling his new accommodations. 

Cody understood, didn't worry, and took stock of his area. There was plenty of room considering his size, a folding chair, and a small table with a simple reading lamp plugged via an extension cord into a multi-plug strip shared by adjacent areas . Most importantly, Cody saw his carryall bag and shinai case stashed neatly in a corner, as secure as Annie-san had promised. The boy found his area to be a sparse construction suited only for the simplest, practical need of space today. In short, Cody liked it very much. "It's nice Mina-san, thank you." he said with real gratitude. His sense of hospitality led him to bow quickly and offer the chair to her. "Would you like to sit down Mina-san?" The speed at which Cody went from visitor to responsible host both amazed and amused Mina Isan. 

The associate producer laughed and waved her arms in mock distress "No, no Cody. I'm afraid we don't have time for a housewarming. It's really time to get you to the interview if you're ready. Oh, could you do me a favor when you greet the judges?" she asked disarmingly. 

"Just one bow?" he guessed. 

"Right, please just one bow." she affirmed sweetly. 

"OK Mina-san." The boy nodded. With that, they left his area and Mina-san led the way out of the large room. 

The interview room was on the same floor as as both area rooms, located midway between them in the hall that eventually connected them, as Mina-san explained. They stopped at the door, and she gave him some important information. "Cody-san, you remember my other producer Gary don't you?" she asked. When he nodded Mina-san told him, "Good, because he'll introduce you to the judges, and take you through the whole thing. He'll explain the process, but if you have any questions just ask him." 

The slightest hint of hesitation passed across Cody's face. He dismissed the look more quickly than he could shake the feeling, which was slightly annoying. Still, he calmly asked "Are you needed somewhere else, Mina-san. I understand if ..." 

The associate producer bent down to him with a reassuring interruption. "Like I've told you before Cody-san you're stuck with me. The judges just want to hear straight from the contestants without influence from contacts like me. That's why Gary's in charge for this, because he isn't anybody's contact. He's a disinterested party. I won't say anything during your interview, but I'll be there behind you the whole time." 

"That makes sense." Cody said with full matter-of-factness, but he also had to ask, "Are you an interested party Mina-san? 

She whispered her answer. "Like you wouldn't believe, Cody-san." and she knocked on the door in front of them before Cody could find words to respond to that. 

The producer named Gary opened the door and welcomed them both inside, greeting them quickly. "Hello Mina, Hi Cody!. I'm glad this is going to work out. Jump starting the interviews really helps us out, and we appreciate it Cody. Did Mina explain to you about that?" 

"Yes, Gary-san, she did." the boy added a respectful nod to his answer because the man's rushed welcome indicated this was no time for the one bow Cody had agreed to. 

The nod was enough, the producer and associate producer quickly exchanged bemused looks, and Gary-san chuckled. "That's what I like to see right now, high-speed politeness. Thanks Cody." 

Mina-san also spoke quickly now. "Gary I left explaining the process here up to you, as planned." 

"Right Mina, thanks." Gary-san noted. He saw that the boy gave him complete, sincere attention without overdoing it at all, it was impressive. Mina really knew how to pick them. "OK Cody, there are five judges. I won't use their names, just numbers, and I'll only use your first name and contestant number. None of the judges is related to any contestant, but this way the judges aren't influenced by family names and contestants' answers aren't influenced by who the judges are or what they do. It's not foolproof but it helps us be fair, understand? 

Cody understood.. "Yes, Gary-san." 

"Good." Gary-san continued. "Each judge will only ask you one question to get to know something about you. They've seen parts of the information sheet we gave to the press about you, so they have some ideas. Your answer can be as long or as short as you want, but when you're finished answering just look at me and nod so I know to move on, OK?" 

The boy nodded. "OK, Gary-san." 

"Great. You can take a seat while I escort the judges in." Gary-san advised, pointing to a small leather chair facing five bigger ones on one side of the room, There were two simpler chairs, apparently for the two staffers. 

"May I please stand by my seat until they are seated?" Cody asked, careful to direct the request to Gary-san. 

"Sure ... are you a little nervous?" Gary-san wondered. 

"No, it's just more polite, Isn't it?" the boy replied with innocent certainty of the correct answer. 

"Of course it is Cody, by all means." Gary-san affirmed with a still-impressed smile as Cody thanked him. 

Cody and Mina-san took their positions while Gary-san went to a side door and opened it. He led five new people, three men and two women, over to their five chairs and asked them to be seated. "These are Judges #1 through #5," Gary-san began, gesturing at them from left to right. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is contestant #30, his name is Cody." The youngster's naturally intense gaze swept across the panelists at eye-level, and he saw their eyes focused on him with the same kind of intensity: considerate, pondering intensity not meant to intimidate but seeking to discover. Cody sensed the moment, bowed deeply, and took his seat. He nodded to Gary-san. 

"Judge #1, would you get us started please," Gary-san invited. 

"Certainly." Judge #1 was a distinguished looking man, not as old as Grandpa Hida, but easily approaching that status. He cleared his throat, and made sure he was meeting the boy eye to eye before asking his question. "Now young man ... Cody ... I have a general question but I'd like your personal view on it. What is the purpose of awarding a third-grade boy a title like Little Mr. Odaiba?" 

The question seemed more stern and blunt than it really had to be, and Cody wondered to himself if that was on purpose. He also noted that the question was a little tricky because the judge was not asking about the purpose of the contest itself, but about declaring any boy his age the winner of such a contest. Cody answered in a slightly louder quiet voice than he would have normally used, because Mina-san would want him to be heard. "I think there are two ways to look at that, sir. One is like saying that the type of boy who does win is the purpose for the whole thing. I mean that he seems so special and great that calling him Little Mr. Odaiba makes all the other kids in the city want to be just like him. I don't really like that idea though. The other way I see a purpose is that the winner represents just one example of the people that can come from living in the city. That's like one individual piece of a good puzzle. I like that one better, but it's probably a little of both kinds." The boy paused like he might be finished, but continued to add one more thing. "Oh, and grown-ups like to see kids go through things like this contest, like a test to see how the future is doing. I don't know exactly why third-grade boys are picked for this contest. I guess we're big enough to listen and still small enough to be ... cute." All the grown-ups in the room laughed. The face the boy made when saying the word "cute" clearly showed embarrassment for being seen that way. Still, in imagining why adults would judge little boys certain ways Cody understood that "cuteness" was part of any honest answer, so he used the word they were all thinking. Was he trying to be cute in answering that way? No, the boy's thoughtful, serious expression never changed as the adults laughed. Cody waited for an appropriate silence before looking at Gary-san and nodding. 

Gary-san acknowledged Cody's nod. "OK, Judge #2 please ask your question." 

The second judge was a younger man than the first, and Cody imagined he was what Matt might look like one day if the teen held to the objective of being a "rock star". This younger man prefaced his question with a challenging compliment. "You sound like a confident thinker Cody, so my question is do you have your hopes or wishes up about winning the contest today, and why? 

Cody considered and began to answer. "Hopes and wishes are really different kinds of wanting, and hopes are more powerful. I know that because ..." His green eyes misted and his small hands gripped the arms of his chair. The panelists now knew that whatever had shaped the child's outlook was emotional and real. It was also apparently too important to play for sympathy. Cody continued, "... sometimes you just can't have what you wish for no matter how much you do. That's the difference between hopes and wishes. Wishes don't have to be possible, but hopes have to be for things that you believe in somehow happening for real one day. I think that means that you should hope for things that you might not be sure about but that are still possible. I think the best hopes are for things you need to be a good, dependable person. I guess I don't wish as much as other kids probably do, but I do have hopes. I hope that my family will always have reason to be proud of me, that my friends will always be able to rely on me, and I hope that no matter what I do when I grow up that I can make a difference. For the contest today, I want to do well because people believe I can and I've tried hard to get ready. Being in the contest has been a surprising honor, and I know winning is still a possibility. But, I'm not hoping to win for winning's sake, because I just don't need to win. Excuse me if that seems impolite to say, I know the contest must really be important to you all." Cody finished with the required nod to Gary-san. There was a moment of heavier silence in the room. 

"That brings us to Judge #3, what's your question please?" Gary-san asked. 

Judge #3 was a man aged somewhere between the other two male judges. Where the first man seemed like a businessman, and the second seemed like an artist, this third man looked like a teacher. He spoke in a deep, clear voice. "Well it seems like small boys and big ideas often go together, and I think rightly so. If you don't mind my saying this Cody, your big ideas have an honorable practicality. Sometimes thoughtful children don't get a lot of attention compared to the real talkers. When do you try to be noticed Cody, and in what ways do you like to be noticed?" 

Cody had to gulp a little because the man had praised him nicely, but his question was as challenging as the others had been, it deserved a good answer. "I spend a lot of time around grown-ups and older kids, and there's times it seems like they don't notice me ... and sometimes it feels that way too. But, I think I get noticed more than it might look like, even to me. Even when I'm the youngest and smallest person in a group I know I have a role to fulfill. It's like when the leader of our group makes a plan and part of it is well ... just silly, not saying something and letting him be the leader is my role. When another friend of mine needs to get gushy about something or needs to be like a big sister, letting her is my role too. Others I know have been doing the things we do longer than the rest of us, they like to share their experience. Recognizing the value of their accomplishments is also part of my role. I don't have to talk or get asked for comments to do any of those things. There are times to say things. Usually I have to remind older kids that there are still grown-ups who expect pretty practical behavior from all of us. Doing that makes me sound like a grown-up, and I guess I like to feel that way too. Actually younger kids just do a better job of remembering the consequences than older kids do, at least I think so. Anyway, I understand what my role is. The older people notice the role, they count on me to do it ... and now I'm pretty sure they're glad it's me doing it, so I don't mind." Judge #3 smiled in a way that told the boy the question had been answered, so Cody nodded to move on. 

"That brings us to the ladies, Judge #4 go ahead please." Gary-san requested. 

She was an older, grandmotherly woman with a sweet voice. "Thank you. Hello Cody. I was listening to you talk about your friends, and I was glad to hear that you have, I'll say this carefully dear, friends that are girls. Would you please tell me what you think about girls compared to boys?" 

Suddenly Cody felt hot, and he knew he was blushing even before the smiles from the adults confirmed that. He tilted his head for a quick look at Mina-san, who's teasing shrug offered no help. Cody turned back to Judge #4, and found his voice to answer. "Girls are hard. The girls I know are all very nice, and smart too, but sometimes what they say and do only seem to make sense to other girls, which can be pretty confusing. The boys I know will try to drag me into things for my own good, but the girls think they should trick me into doing the same kind of things. Girls get special treatment, but I really think they deserve it. Girls like things to be bright, fluffy and happy, and I've been taught that they should be protected, because they are girls. But girls, from what I've seen, are very strong, brave people who don't like to be messed with either. Girls are made to feel delicate but times call for them to be strong. I'm glad the girls I know are that strong ... especially my Mom. She doesn't have it easy, though I try to help out . One day I'm going to be as brave as my Dad was, as honorable as Grandpa is, but I want to be as reliable as Mom is too. I love my Mom very much." Cody felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks and gently wiped them away with quick dignity, but he wasn't embarrassed for shedding them. He decided not to end on that, it wasn't precise to the question. "Oh and girls seem to have the same trouble boys do handling liking each other specially. It makes them act funnily. That must be part of growing up, but if it is I can wait because ... well ... girls are hard." 

The youngster's solemn assurance in this assessment as he nodded to the producer was delightfully innocent. Gary-san called for the final question. "Judge #5, one last question. He's all yours." 

The fifth judge was a young woman, she definitely looked like a mom. He instinctively straightened up a bit more in his chair as she asked her question. "Cody, I think it's safe to say that we've all been impressed with you. You are a very poised and charming boy. I think I've heard enough to know what you do well. I'd like you to honestly tell me a few things that you think you have trouble with or might not do that well." 

Cody's face took on one of its most intense thoughtful looks, then he nodded. "This is going to sound strange, considering what you're doing here today, but I judge when I shouldn't. I judge situations too slowly and other people too fast. I might say what I'm thinking, but I usually hide my feelings, even from me. Thoughts seem more controlled while feelings seem like variables. But the thing I have the most trouble with is ... impatience, not generally but with something specific. I can't change the fact that I'm still growing up, both physically and mentally. I keep noticing things that I could help my family with if I was physically bigger, and I can't, so Mom or Grandpa still has to do those things. I know people who have tough problems to deal with, but there are things a nine year-old just doesn't know. There's still so much to learn, so I have to wait. I made a promise when my ... a few years ago that when I was bigger, when I was ready, I would take care of my family and take care of things. I can be that type of friend too. I think that has to be part of my destiny, at least it better be, or destiny will have to back off. See that's the problem, I'm not there yet. I'm not ready. Knowing I still have a few years to wait is very frustrating, but it can't be rushed, so I have to live with who I am now. I can say that, and know that, and it sounds real mature -- but it isn't. Knowing and saying I have to wait doesn't make having to any easier, so I guess it's still my biggest problem." He looked at Gary-san and nodded. 

The producer put down his clipboard, came over to Cody's chair and bent down to whisper confidentially to the boy. "Congratulations Cody, we're done and you did great. The judges are going to take a minute or two to write some notes down. Then you can get up and stretch your legs if you need to before enjoying a nice long break, OK?" 

Cody whispered back, "I'm alright Gary-san, I'd just like to ask if I can please bow goodbye to the judges when I leave, is that allowed now?" 

Cody saw this as a serious request, and the man gave it appropriately serious consideration before confiding his reply. "Sure, I'd say bows goodbye are equal to bows hello, so you get one for a group like this. Will that do?" 

"Yes Gary-san, thanks." Cody said appreciatively. 

"No problem." Gary-san offered simply before going back to his seat. Cody sat quietly for the few minutes the judges needed to jot things down. When they finished Gary-san addressed them all. "Judges, and Cody, thanks for getting the series of interviews started so well. I'm going to let Cody's contact Mina escort him back to his area for a well-deserved break. Cody, I know that you can appreciate the fact that other contestants might be really curious about the judges and what questions they asked. To be fair to all the contestants today we'd like them to come in with as much surprise as you had to. Now, all the contestants will be asked not to quiz others who've gone before them about the interview, but they might not be able to help it. What I'd like to ask you to do is just tell anyone who does ask you about the interview that you were asked not to talk about it for now. Do you understand that, and will you do that for me." 

Cody nodded. "I understand Gary-san, of course." 

The producer was pleased. "Thanks Cody. See you sometime later today. You can say your goodbye now, you've earned it." 

Cody stood and looked quickly at both Gary-san and Mina-san to let them know they were included in his gratitude. Again his eyes swept the judges' faces. Now they knew a little about him and he knew a little bit about them too. The boy put his feet together and arms at his side, bowing low. "Goodbye, thank you for the honor of talking to you today." Then he stood and walked over to Mina-san, who walked out the door with him. 

Mina Isan made sure to stop at the water fountain in the hallway. Cody had done a lot of talking in the interview, especially for him. A little water would keep that whisper voice of his from drying up. When Cody had all the water he wanted he looked up at her and asked "Did I do alright in there Mina-san, I mean did I make sense, and not sound foolish ... or scared?" 

Mina-san smiled down at him gently and gazed steadily into his questioning green eyes. "I was very proud of you in there Cody-san. Remember when I told you to just be you?" Cody nodded and she went on, "That's what you were in there, so mission accomplished. Don't worry about the judges liking you, and I know in your case that's not about the contest at all. Believe me, when a contestant respects the judges because they're grown-ups who happen to be judges, those grown-ups find it easier to like the boy who happens to be a contestant. Anyway, that's what I saw in there, and I really really liked it." 

Cody gasped. "Thank you Mina-san." 

"You're most welcome Cody-san." 

They finished the short trip back to Cody's area room, and Mina-san checked him in with the volunteer who was now staffing the busier room. The associate producer told him. "I've got to go catch up on some stuff, and you have to take a break before the luncheon, that's an order Cody." 

"Yes Mina-san." The boy smiled at her teasing. 

"Good. We've set up a big game room, if you're interested. It's the other way down the outside hall." 

"Thank you Mina-san, I might go later, but I'll be in my area for now." he replied 

"OK, Cody-san. I'm one girl who won't trick you ... this time." Mina-san joked sweetly. "Goodbye, see you later." 

He gave her a good bow and watched her leave the room, then walked down to and into his area. Cody closed the inside screen for privacy. He sat down in his provided chair and enjoyed that it was still relatively quiet in the room around him. There were really lots of things he could do. Cody thought about meditating or thinking about kendo or -- 

There was a thumping knock on Cody's screen "door". He assumed Mina-san might need to tell him something else, so he promptly opened the screen and promptly came face to face with an energetic Tank Koba, who seemed very glad to see Cody. "Hey Cody! Oh man there you are, I thought that was you coming in because I didn't hear anything. Sorry, bad joke there." Tank barreled right inside without waiting for a bow or being shown in. 

Cody rushed to catch up with the formalities, giving Tank a short bow and saying, "Hello Tank welcome to my area." He was happy to see Tank too. 

Tank let out an embarrassed groan. "Oh man, I just stormed right in didn't I? Sorry about that, but it's just so cool to see you again." 

"That's OK Tank." The smaller boy affirmed sincerely. 

Tank continued what he meant to say when he burst in, "Oh man, you're back from the interview aren't you? That must be so cool! When my contact told me they were going in reverse order I knew you'd be going first, and that you going first was just so cool." 

"Thanks, Tank, but I was asked not to talk about the interview, OK?" Cody asked cautiously, but pretty sure Tank would understand. 

"OK? Good! Oh man the last thing you probably want to talk about now is that interview. Come on, we have better things to do now Cody." Tank asserted. 

"We do?" Cody asked. 

"Oh man, yes! Let's go to the game room and have some fun. Please Cody?" 

Tank Koba planned to take the slightest hint of approval and run with it, so when Cody Hida gave him just a surprised look the bigger boy took the smaller boy by the arm and pulled him along. "Great, I knew you'd want to Cody, this is going to be so cool!" 


	7. Putting the Break On

Little Mr 

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: This might be a bit of a selfish chapter for me to have written, because I simply could have gone straight to depicting the luncheon and pressed on directly toward the talent show and conclusion. but I didn't. I wanted to make the contest experience itself seem fuller; I wanted to do more with Cody and Tank on their own to deepen that relationship (for reasons that will become clear later); and I needed a chapter to move story elements "into position" to build the conclusion. No, I never thought it would take so many chapters to tell this tale. Writing it just becomes a richer experience for my skills as it goes along, so I hope reading it is also as involving and evolving as that too. Thanks to Flower Cannon for beta reading yet another chapter, and wanting more. Enjoy! -- BM]

Chapter 7: Putting the Break On

Cody Hida could tell that his new friend Tank Koba was eager to go to the game room set up for the Little Mr. Odaiba contestants. Moreover, Tank really wanted to share that excitement with him, so much so that the larger boy simply took hold and pulled him toward the well-meant adventure. In Cody's experience, this was exactly what his true friends often felt was necessary for his benefit, and what he often endured in friendship for their benefit. Therefore, the only inertia Cody applied to Tank's jovial gravitational pull was mild, reminding insistence that they both report to the volunteers in charge of the rooms they departed from and headed for. After Tank merrily agreed to that condition, Cody was satisfied and could more easily allow Tank the same latitude to ambush him that the smaller boy knew his older friends cherished. 

Soon the two boys were properly checked into the game room, yet another converted conference room. Other boys were also quickly discovering the game room. The number and types of games available impressed Cody and thrilled Tank. Coming here was Tank's idea, so he rightfully had first choice for a game. The smaller boy followed the larger one toward a section set aside for board games. Cody wondered which of these Tank would choose, and refined his guesses as Tank kept moving. Chess for a classic match of strategy? Othello, maybe the faster pace might be more to Tank's liking? Checkers, simple but structured? Tank kept right on moving. The heavy-set boy turned on a right angle just past the board game section. This pointed both he and Cody toward a section of games with sport themes. Suddenly Tank Koba stopped fast, as if overwhelmed by a glorious vision. He pointed emphatically for his smaller friend to behold what he saw and declared "There, that's the one for us. Oh man, and there's no one at it yet but us, that is just so cool!" Cody looked to where Tank pointed and saw an arcade style basketball shooting range. The gulp in the small boy's throat was a gasp Cody tried very hard to swallow. 

Tank charged to the basketball game and seized one of the bright orange balls. The bigger boy heaved his shot up and into the basket as Cody looked on. Tank raised his arms triumphantly. "Oh man yes! I score!" He quickly tried three more shots, making two and missing the third. Suddenly he remembered Cody, who had not said a word while Tank was shooting. "Cody! Oh man pal, I'm fried. Here I am shooting away when you haven't gotten a turn yet, sorry about that." He passed Cody the ball with a quick snap, and the small boy caught it as gingerly as he would have handled a newborn. "Come on Cody, step up and take a shot." Tank beckoned. 

Cody stepped up, but then turned to his large friend and held the ball out to him at arms length. "Uh ... that's OK Tank, you go ahead. I'm pretty sure I can have fun just watching you do it. I've never tried to shoot a basketball before, so I don't really know how to do it." 

Tank chuckled and would not take the ball. "Cody, you might need to know how to shoot a basketball to actually make a basket, but not to try shooting. Oh man, I can show you how to make a basket -- easy, but the first thing is you've just got to try shooting. Would you just try shooting, please Cody?" 

Cody was tempted to just keep politely offering the ball until Tank took it, but he saw that the bigger boy would continue to refuse the basketball. Besides, Tank was making a point of asking him to try rather than simply telling him to. Being stubborn right now would be both ineffective and out of order. Cody sighed. "OK Tank, I'll try." He shifted to face the basket, locking his green eyes on it, and tried to remember how TK did this. Then Cody flung the ball toward the goal. It bounced hard on the backboard, and off the front of the rim before falling to the inclined return ramp below the basket. The ball rolled back to Cody, who picked it up and offered it back to Tank, who still wouldn't take it. 

"That was great!" Tank roared sincerely 

Cody was confused. "I missed it." 

"But you tried it." Tank told him enthusiastically. "Oh man, and it almost went in too. That was just so cool. For someone who's never shot a basketball before you made it look pretty good." 

"Thanks." Cody sounded unconvinced. "I enjoy watching my older friends TK and Davis play basketball. I thought about how they do it ... well mostly TK, because Davis plays soccer." he explained. 

"I'll bet that was a pretty good imitation of that TK guy then." Tank reasoned. "But this goal is set up a little different than a regular one. That means the shot has to change a little." 

"Oh." Cody replied, realizing there was more to basketball than he imagined. The small boy re-extended their shared ball to Tank. "Show me." he invited. 

"Better than that," advised Tank. "I'll talk you through it and then you shoot again, OK?" 

"OK Tank." Cody agreed, and the bigger boy smiled broadly. 

Tank began to give his lesson. "Face the basket and look at it just like you did before, that was good. Now this time you don't have to jump because the goal's not so much high as it is far, see. Also, you don't need so much arc on the ball. Normally shooting is like reaching into a cookie jar on top of a shelf -- no fair asking how I came up with that, but oh man, I love cookies. Anyway, on this goal it's more like the cookie jar is on the other end of a table." The large boy took a huge, smiling breath. "Oh man, I almost forgot. Right when you let go of the ball, let your wrist flex just a bit to put spin on it. That should give it more touch." 

Cody managed to sort the instructions out of the rush of words from Tank. The smaller boy nodded and turned to the basket again. He carefully followed Tank's directions, maybe just a little mechanically. Cody's new attempt went up, rattled in the basket, and dropped ... through the net. The small boy visibly relaxed, letting a slight smile show. Tank's reaction was no where near being so subdued. 

"Alright Cody! Oh man, swish you score! That is just so cool!" The large boy praised in congratulations. 

Cody turned to Tank again and bowed. "Thanks very much Tank. Your suggestions worked perfectly." 

Tank laughed and shook his head back and forth vigorously. "No way Cody, those were just tips. You still had to make the shot, and you did it. Oh man, do you know what this means?" 

Cody thought for a moment. "That trying something new can be fun?" he assessed seriously. 

"Well I guess so, said Tank, "But I meant that it's my turn now." This time Tank did take the basketball as Cody got the joke and laughed himself. 

Tank and Cody continued taking turns shooting basketball for a while. The larger boy showed off his "super one-handed with eyes closed" shot, the smaller one was content to practice the basics, adding only the use of the goal's backboard for what Tank described as a "bank shot". Both boys were involved in their activity. But Cody began to notice they were starting to draw a crowd of other boys around them as spectators. Perhaps they were impatient for an opportunity at the basket. After one of Tank's shots Cody asked quietly, "Do you think we should move on now Tank? I think some of these other boys want to play now." 

Tank gave his small friend a curious look, but saw that he was simply operating on the wrong set of formalities. "Cody ... Oh man, I guess you don't get around much on the playground, huh?" When Cody shook his head no, Tank continued reassuringly. "Just moving on isn't exactly how we do things like this. Don't worry, I'll take care of this. I speak playground." Much to Cody's surprise, Tank took care of the situation by announcing that he, and his friend Cody, would compete with the first two available challengers for control of the basket. "Each player shoots, alternating between teams. First team to ten baskets wins, but you have to win by two. Winners stay, losers don't, got it?" he explained. Two boys, both bigger than Cody but smaller than Tank, came forward immediately. Tank drew his impromptu teammate aside to let the newcomers warm up. 

"Tank ..." Cody whispered a bit desperately. 

"Oh man Cody, I know I kind of popped this one on you, but you can do this -- I know you can." Tank told him. 

Cody looked at his large friend earnestly. "It's not just that. I'll do my best for you Tank, I just don't want to make all these other boys mad, after all there are plenty of other games." 

Tank showed Cody his gliding "no problem" gesture again. "Relax Cody. Oh man, look at those guys, do they look mad about playing with us? Does anybody look mad around here?" 

Cody scanned the surrounding faces "No. Actually, they really don't look mad Tank." he admitted. 

"See," Tank affirmed. "Those boys like the idea of playing us, you and me, for the basketball game. The rest of them will like watching us play, and thinking about playing the winner. Trust me, this is going to be just so cool!" The two competing boys announced they were ready. "All set Cody?" The large boy watched as the shorter boy nodded, turned to the competition and bowed. Tank tried miserably to hide a chuckle because he saw how the formal greeting unnerved the other pair. This might be better than expected. "Oh man Cody, you are just so cool!" Then the match began. In very short order Tank Koba, and all the assembled onlookers learned what Cody Hida's older friends already knew well. When Cody said he would do his best he meant it. Now Cody didn't make every shot he took, but he always seemed to make the ones he needed to in supporting Tank's more natural shooting skills. Together he and Tank defeated the other twosome 10 to 7. With the victory, Cody faced the beaten opponents and graciously bowed to thank them for their effort and even Tank added a nod of his own before raising his arms in victory, turning to another two boys and loudly calling "Next!" 

They greeted, dispatched, and took leave of two more pairings in similar fashion: 10 to 5, and a 14 to 12 thriller. Tank was having a blast and Cody was actually having fun too. However, duty called in the form of Tank's contest contact, with a five minute notice before Tank's own interview with the judges. Tank had to go and Cody decided to go with him, at least as far as the area room. 

"But Cody," Tank noted, "You can stay and keep playing. Oh man, I bet a lot of the guys here would team up with you. You were so clutch, and that's cool!" 

"No thanks, Tank." Cody said. "I did have fun, but I think I'll just go to my area for a while now. I'm not sure it would be as much fun without you." 

"Gee Cody, that's nice, same here!" Tank agreed appreciatively. They checked out of the game room and parted company just outside their area room. Cody bowed gratefully to Tank, and wished him luck with his interview. As the large boy walked away with his contact Cody had a feeling, knowing the way Tank could talk, that it was the five judges who had their work cut out for them. 

Cody checked into the area room, and asked the volunteer for the time. It was about 12:20 PM now. Cody had trouble believing he'd spent over an hour in the game room with Tank, the time passed so quickly. Still he was just hungry enough to know the time was accurate. The youngster was very glad to have talked with Tank during the earlier social hour, but he should've gotten something to eat then too. The afternoon luncheon wasn't until 2:00 PM, so Cody decided to get the cookies he'd packed in his carryall bag to tide him over, he could even share some with Tank later. The small boy got to his area where he could snack in privacy. He had just gotten the small bag of cookies out when someone again knocked on his area's door. He set his snack aside for the moment, and opened his area to Mina Isan. "Mina-san! Please come in." Cody greeted her with a bow. 

"Thanks Cody-san." she replied stepping inside. Although she politely declined taking the chair or any of the cookies Cody politely offered her, she looked pretty happy about something. She began to speak before he had a chance to start figuring it out. "You know Cody, I'm glad to find you here. From what I know now I would've thought you'd be off to America to play professional basketball." The associate producer managed to finish through her familiar, gentle laughter. 

"Mina-san ... " Cody was both stunned and teased. "You heard about that?" 

"I know it because I saw you there, you just didn't notice me. You were too busy sinking baskets, a lot of them." Mina-san revealed. "I suppose that great big boy next to you was your new friend Tank?" 

"Yes Mina-san." Cody nodded. 

She continued pleasantly, meaning to be playful. "Here I was thinking you'd be up here in your area the whole time and you were off to the game room right away." She did a good job of sounding hurt, a little too good this time. Cody's face became way too serious. 

"I'm sorry Mina-san. I know I told you I'd be here, but Tank came by right away. He really wanted to go to the game room and he really wanted me to go with him, so I did. I had fun there, but I know I should be responsible enough to stay where I say I will." His gaze sank to the floor. 

Mina Isan bent down quickly and gently raised his face to look into his suddenly sad green eyes. "Oh Cody-san, I'm the one who's sorry right now. I was teasing, as usual, but not very well that time. I know that you checked out of here and that you checked into the game room, just like you should have. You did the same thing when you came back, just like you should have. I told you to take a break, and if you had chosen to stay here the whole time that would've been fine. But believe me Cody, I'm very glad you decided to go to the game room, and I know that when you did you had fun, just like you should have. So I'm sorry I worried you about it, but that was my mistake and you didn't do anything wrong, OK?" 

"OK, Mina-san." Cody replied sounding both relieved and sheepish for not realizing Mina-san had been teasing. "I keep forgetting that grown-ups can make mistakes. Thanks for reminding me." 

"I do make them, but I'll try not remind you of that too often." Mina-san assured. "Actually Cody, I'm counting on a little help from you right now, and since it is a while until lunch, I can offer you a tasty reward in return. So, would you please help me out?" 

"Of course I'll help you Mina-san. You don't even have to offer a reward, really. I have these." Cody stated dutifully, pointing to the bag of cookies. 

"Well Cody-san, those cookies do look tempting, but they'd be even better with some ice cream ... vanilla ice cream, wouldn't they?" The associate producer asked. 

"Yes they would Mina-san. Vanilla ice cream is actually my favorite kind." Cody observed. 

"It is? Then you'll have to have some as a reward for helping me." Mina-san insisted. 

"Alright Mina-san, if you say so." Cody thought his reply was appropriately reserved to mitigate the desire his slight hunger invoked at the thought of vanilla ice cream. "What can I help you with?" 

"It's very easy Cody. I have to give three new volunteers an orientation before the talent show later, and having a contestant with me as an example of who they'll be dealing with will be very helpful. You're my contestant so I just need you to be there." Mina-san explained. "Does that sound alright?" 

"Sure Mina-san, but that doesn't seem like much to ask for vanilla ice cream though." Cody advised. 

"It might seem that way Cody-san, but these new volunteers are pretty eager people. They're very nice but the deal's fairer than it sounds." She admitted only that much with a smile. "Ready to go?" When Cody nodded Mina-san led the way out of the area room, pausing to let Cody check out. During the trip to the elevator and down to the Community Center's lobby the youngster was glad to tell Mina-san all the details of Tank's basketball lesson, the surprising complexity of shooting, and the actually enjoyable challenge of the unexpected competitions. Mina-san wanted to know, and listened to all this with riveted interest, which was important to the boy. 

Cody knew that, for various reasons, he had a small circle of people that were truly part of his life. That usually wasn't so bad and typically created little need to be unhappy, some things were just matters of fact and that's how they needed to be approached. Still, his family and friends saw him as their own, even more than his contributions as a Digidestined. To the rest of the world he was usually just a little boy pitied for the loss of his Dad, praised for being very smart, or misunderstood for being more introspective than his peers. Those things were what made him special or different to some. But as Mina-san listened to him talk about his exploits with Tank, Cody recaptured a sense that new people could make him feel special just for being him. That was a very nice feeling, especially outside home and away from the other Digidestined. Cody held those who could bestow such a feeling in the highest possible regard. 

"That's great Cody-san." Mina-san confirmed as the small boy finished his description. "There are times a person should do his best and times when a person should have fun, and then there are the times when a person can do both. I call those best times Cody. That's what we try to make the whole contest. If you're having one of those best times today it must mean we're doing a pretty good job." She began to lead him to the green room, where people waited before going on stage in the Community Center's auditorium. The new volunteers were waiting there 

"I am. I mean you are ... I mean both Mina-san, really." Cody told her, trying not to feel awkward about saying two thoughts out loud at the same time. 

"Well said, thanks Cody-san." the woman reassured gently. "Here we are." The green room had a large, appropriately green, door. Just before Mina-san opened the room she advised Cody. "Normally, I'd ask you for the one bow limit and make the introductions, but this time I don't think that will be necessary." 

As she swung the door open the boy looked at her intently. "Why's that Mina-san?" he wondered. 

"Because Cody-san," she answered while sort of sweeping him into the room quickly ahead of her, "You already know Yolei, Sora, and TK." Suddenly Cody found himself in the midst of his three announced friends. 

"SURPRISE CODY!!!" the three older Digidestined shouted simultaneously, but Yolei made sure she was first with one of her trademark draping hugs that defined her barely fictive role as Cody's big sister. Sora also greeted him a hug, a more subdued shoulder embrace very suitable from a teen older than Yolei, but Sora's giggle was still sweetly girlish. TK simply came up next to Cody and smiled widely as a way of confirming his presence. 

"I am surprised!" Cody declared, and his usually sure voice was a little breath-taken. "I'm very glad to see you all, but what are you doing here so early? You won't be able to watch the talent show for hours yet." 

"We're going to do better than that Cody," Yolei blurted out. "We get to work the show. Ms. Isan, I mean Mina -- she said we could call her that now, is letting us be volunteers. It was all her idea." 

"That's right Cody." Mina-san confirmed. "I told you the truth about having volunteers, I just didn't tell who the volunteers were. Remember, I'm the type that can be tricky." At that moment Cody was very glad that Yolei and Sora had not listened in to his answer about girls during his interview. The youngster doubted they would've taken his response as humorously as Mina-san apparently had. The associate producer continued before the three older kids caught Cody's slight blush. "I was going to reward these three for giving you such encouragement about your kendo demonstration Cody, specifically by inviting them to the contestants' luncheon. Then I got to thinking that I did need volunteers and they were going to be here so I added my recruiting pitch to hook all three of them. I hope that's OK with you Cody-san. " 

Cody bowed gratefully to all of them. "Yes, Mina-san that was very nice of you. I'm glad they could come and I'm glad they can help you out today. They're good friends." 

"Hey Cody, that's not the only reason you know," Yolei insisted. "I mean sure, there'll be a lot of exciting things to see and do, and sure I'll get to work up in the sound booth with equipment I've only dreamed about using, and ... " 

"... And you won't forget the other reason, right Yolei?" Sora reminded with a laugh. 

Yolei grimaced at herself good-naturedly. "Oh yeah, right, just getting to that Sora. The most important reason we're here right now Cody is to be an extra-special part of your big day." 

"Yolei's just a little excited because this is such a neat opportunity." Sora explained. "Mina said I get to be an assistant seamstress, helping with last minute fixes if needed. I'll get to see all the costumes close up. Still Cody, I'd be here like this for you even if you weren't wearing the costume I made for you ...which you are wearing ... just hours from now. OK, OK, I'm excited too. TK, you can take that smirk off your face any time now. 

"Right, right." The tall boy made the appropriate -- and decidedly safer -- change to his face, but not without a fast wink down to Cody, who's quick nod indicated complete agreement with the older boy. 

"What do you get to do TK? Are you excited by anything special?" Cody asked. 

TK answered enthusiastically. "I'm going to help setting things up on stage between acts. Sure I'm excited. I get a good meal and I get to finish watching you prove how special you are to the most important person you can, yourself." 

"TK, when did you become such a deep thinker?" Sora asked with mock admiration. 

"I thought he only said that kind of stuff to impress Kari." Yolei added to the teasing. 

"I ... think I'll leave it at that." TK noted. He thought he probably deserved their teasing for his earlier smirk, and he was still getting off easy. Cody might be Knowledge, but age could bring wisdom when it came to girls. 

Mina Isan didn't know what was most amusing: the giggly excitement of the girls, the enthusiastic bravado of the boys, or the bantering that included them all. "What do you say we all get down to business, OK?" 

"Mina-san we're forgetting the orientation you needed to do aren't we?" Cody both wondered and reminded. 

"I was thinking more of the ice cream Cody-san. It's my choice, so let's do that first. I've got a small cooler in the cafeteria freezer here. I'll go get it and be right back." 

"I'll help you with that Mina, just lead the way." TK offered. 

"Thanks TK." Mina-san accepted, but couldn't resist the urge to joke "My hero." This caused the girls to laugh loudly, and TK made a mental note observing that he and Cody were even more outnumbered now, three to two. He gave the younger boy a what-can-we-do shrug, then followed Mina for the ice cream. 

As soon as Mina-san and TK were gone Cody turned to Yolei. "Who's watching Upamon Yolei? I thought you and TK were keeping him at TK's apartment today." 

"Don't worry about that Cody." Yolei assured. "Kari, Ken, and Davis agreed to watch all the Digimon today. They'll be just fine, and that includes Upamon." 

"Oh." Cody replied. That arrangement was acceptable, if unexpected. The small boy also knew Yolei and TK had confidence in it, "I'm glad that could be arranged. Thank you." 

Yolei understood this was Cody's way of being polite about a situation of minor concern. She smiled sweetly "You're welcome. I'd worry more about Kari than Upamon with Davis around all afternoon." 

"I don't know Yolei." Sora commented. "With Davis trying to impress Ken athletically and Kari romantically maybe we should worry more about him." Both girls laughed together, and continued as Mina and TK returned with the ice cream cooler. 

"What are you two laughing at now?" TK asked cautiously as he set Mina's cooler down on an available table. 

"Relax TK, it's not you." Sora told him. "We were thinking about Davis with Ken and Kari today." Yolei explained to Mina about their three other friends keeping an eye on "things" today. The tall younger girl knew the Digimon would not care to be referred to as things, but it was all she could tell Mina. 

"Oh, so you told Cody about that, good. I hope that's OK Cody." TK noted. 

"Yes, it's alright. The three of them should work well together. I know Davis and Ken are friends now, and I'm sure Ken and Kari will get along very well too." 

Yolei and TK spoke in loud unison, "They better not!" Sora understood what TK and Yolei meant, and Cody had only the slightest idea of the same, but the exclamation sounded strange to all of them. All the children laughed together. 

Mina Isan let the group enjoy their inside joke, but opening her cooler and unpacking the small cardboard containers of vanilla ice cream got everyone's full attention. She handed out the cartons, complete with little wooden spoons. "Cody's got cookies to go with this, right Cody-san?" 

"Yes Mina-san." the small boy confirmed, holding up the bag he'd brought down with him. "I have some to share, but I'd like to save some for Tank later. He said he loves cookies." Cody saw the way his three Digidestined friends suddenly looked at him, but it was Yolei who asked the obvious question. 

"Who's Tank?" Yolei moved in closer to her young friend, eager for a response. 

Before Cody could construct and deliver his answer, Mina-san replied instead. "Wait Cody. Yolei's question applies to contestant experiences, and that's just the kind of thing I need my volunteers to hear. While we enjoy our ice cream and cookies, why don't I have them sit down so you can tell them everything about your day so far?" Yolei, TK, and Sora immediately found seats, perfectly happy to carry out the woman's suggestions. Mina-san joined them, Cody finally sank into a seat himself, a bit amazed by how neatly he'd been trapped into an elaborated description. 

"Very well, Mina-san." He sighed but complied, launching into the events of the day from the beginning. Although Cody was usually more explainer than storyteller, the boy did a good job of both now, somehow finding it easier to let just a little more of his deep feelings out with his description. Mina Isan saw how the three older kids hung on Cody's every word, and easily punctuated the youngster's story with their own expressive emotions. There were plenty of oohs, ahs, gasps, and cheers. Soon Yolei, TK, and Sora knew as much as their small friend could tell them about the morning social hour, a flying apple, meeting Soshi "Tank" Koba, being interviewed first, and the fine points of shooting arcade-style basketball. Cody kept the specific questions and answers of his interview confidential, in deference to Gary-san's wishes. However, he described the five judges when Mina-san told him it was OK. When the small boy finished the other Digidestined were suitably impressed with it all, but clearly most pleased by Cody's new friendship with another boy his age. 

"How wonderful Cody!" Yolei declared. "That Tank sounds like a really fun little guy, well maybe not so little, but you know what I mean. He must have a positive attitude, and you have to admire people who are that direct. Sure he might be a talker, but then what's wrong with that?" 

"Nothing at all Yolei, nothing at all." Sora answered with a giggle. "Tank must be a great laugher, I always like to have that in common with a friend." 

TK whistled loudly, as if he had something to say that he chose to keep to himself. He smiled as the girls scowled at him. "I agree with both of you. I think anyone who can break down a basketball shot and get Cody to try one has to be pretty special. Besides if Cody likes him that's all I need to know to be sure we'd like him too." The tall boy finally said when he thought it was safe. 

"Right!" Sora and Yolei affirmed together. 

Cody was grateful beyond words that these friends saw his friendship as a benchmark of something special. Yolei pounced while he was so off-guard. "Yes, if he likes Tank, we all like Tank. Now tell us Cody, when do we get to meet Tank?" 

"Yolei I didn't even know you all would be here so early like this. I'm not sure I'll get a convenient opportunity for Tank to meet you, but I'll try to figure it out." Cody told her honestly. 

"I'll try to help you with that Cody-san." Mina-san offered. "I'm sure we can get your table and Tank's close together for the luncheon. Don't worry about it." 

"Thank you Mina-san." The small boy accepted sincerely. 

"You're very welcome Cody-san." Mina-san returned. "Now, since everybody's finished their ice cream and Cody-san has brought us up to date, I think we can move on to the next part of my orientation. Who's ready for a tour of the auditorium and stage where the talent show will go on?" She was answered with a mixture of gasps and cheers. The three older kids insisted on doing the light clean up from the snack. While the others were doing that, Cody approached Mina-san, he suddenly looked troubled and uncertain about something. 

"Mina-san ... I don't know if I should see the auditorium and stage before the other contestants, though I appreciate the opportunity." he told her. 

"Why Cody?" Mina-san asked with concern. "I thought seeing it with friends might make the place the most comfortable for you." 

Cody explained his concern more clearly. "Oh it would Mina-san. It's just ... seeing the stage early -- on top of my friends being here and having ice cream -- would be too much. I feel bad that the other contestants aren't getting these chances. I don't want extra advantages, and seeing the stage early might be one. It just might not be right." 

"So that's what's on your mind is it, Cody-san? You think getting to eat ice cream, being surprised by your friends, and a chance to visit the stage adds up to an unfair advantage for you over the other contestants today?" she realized in asking, and he answered with a serious nod. The associate producer smiled down at Cody with newer, deeper appreciation for his sense of honor and fairness. "Cody, let me explain why you don't have to feel bad, not at all. Running the Little Mr. Odaiba contest as a one day, all-day event means keeping a large number of young boys occupied in some way for a whole day while trying to make sure that everything that needs to happen does happen at the right times. Sometimes that leads to hurrying the contestants, like we did for your interview. Most of the time it leads to having the contestants wait, like now -- you've been tested and interviewed, so you're waiting for the luncheon, and later this afternoon when all the contestants will set up and practice for the talent show." Mina was glad to see, judging by Cody's face, that the small boy troubled expression had eased into a comprehending look. She had his attention, as always, and he focused on understanding what she was saying. Mina-san continued. "The most important goal for us today is that all the contestants have one of those best times I told you about. Contestant contacts, like yours truly here, plan little surprises for our contestants to make the waiting easier and more fun. We all do that Cody, for every contestant. We contacts try to match the surprises to our contestants, so they are special in a way -- but believe me they don't say a thing about how well a contestant is doing or will do in the contest. That's all up to the judges. Now, as far as seeing the stage goes, it's a really simple set-up. Everybody gets the same kind of lighting and sound quality, and you just being in there can't change that to favor yourself. I know you wouldn't do anything at all like that. So the only thing you can do by seeing the stage now is see it, become as familiar with it as any contestant will, and be there with four of your closest friends." Mina-san finished by asking, "Feel better about it now Cody-san?" 

"Yes Mina-san, thank you." he bowed. "I suppose I was being childish." 

"Not at all Cody." Mina-san assured warmly, "You were being yourself, and you let me know what the problem was so I could help. Good for you!" 

Sora, Yolei, and TK returned from their combined trip to return Mina-san's cooler to the cafeteria, which Sora had suggested when she noticed Cody and Mina were kind of talking privately. Yolei could not contain her eagerness for the promised tour. "Mina, are we ready to go to the stage now?" she part asked, and part pleaded. 

"I think so Yolei." Mina-san replied, then looked into the thoughtful green eyes of the boy with her. Are we ready Cody?" 

"Yes Mina-san, we are. Please lead the way." Cody announced. The tour began happily and immediately. 

The Digidestined marveled at the size of the stage and the auditorium. The stage was both wide and very deep. It seemed like the kind of place to lose a group of third-graders rather than showcase them. Mina-san said the plan was to close off most of the stage with curtains and special backgrounds called drops, so the contestants only had to work in a smaller part toward the middle. This created a "black box" to perform in and the rest of the space became the backstage. She showed the children that the dimensions for the talent show had already been marked on the stage with tape, and Cody saw that it was still easily big enough to accommodate his kendo demonstration. Indeed the setup for the talent show was already well under way as carried out by a lot of technical crew. These people were busy hanging lights and curtains, rigging microphones and speakers, and running cables to power everything. The little tour group made sure to stay out of the way while getting to the front of the stage to see the auditorium. It was also huge. There were rows and rows of seats, inclining upward and curving inward, so each seat had a good view of the stage. overhead there was a balcony with still more rows of seats. Mina-san told them that there were 800 seats below and about 300 in the balcony above. Moreover, it was likely that every seat would be filled for the talent show that night! 

The math was easy for Cody. Thirty kids, one of them him, plus a few more hours equaled over 1,000 people eventually watching him demonstrate kendo, all by himself. He could feel a small shudder building in him, but then he stood very straight and very still. Part of his analysis wasn't true. He wasn't going to be all by himself. Mina-san would be there, so would Tank. All the older Digidestined who could make it would be there, especially Yolei, TK, and Sora. Most importantly his Mom and Grandpa would be there. Cody firmly believed that wherever and whenever the three of them in his family were together, his Dad had to be there too. He took a deep breath, and told himself two important matters of fact. Yes, the audience would be big, but he could do this tonight. Yes, that was a fact too. He had worked hard and knew what he was doing. People believed in him and he believed in himself. After all, he was a Digidestined, and on a nearly daily basis he traveled back and forth to a different dimension -- through a computer screen! The talent show might be on a larger scale than he had imagined, and well outside his real world comfort zone, but compared to helping to save the Digital World, it wasn't even close. There was no way he'd let himself be afraid of the talent show, not anymore. 

Mina Isan noticed the onset of Cody's latest intense and determined look. She suspected what was motivating it, but decided not to ask about it. There always came a time when a contestant ultimately faced up to the challenge of the contest and controlled the experience more than it controlled him, or didn't. She'd known from the start that this particular boy easily could even if he didn't know that at first or accept it right away. If he was doing that now the timing was good, neither too early or too late. It was very tempting to encourage him through it, but she let him convince himself. Instead Mina-san continued the tour for all of them. They saw the sound booth where Yolei would be working, visited the costume shop for Sora's benefit, and showed TK the workshop where the props and some scenery would be located. Finally, Mina-san checked her watch. "Well Cody-san, I think we can start making our way to the lobby to meet your Mom and Grandpa before the seating for lunch begins. This way troops!" She announced with a smile. 

They were making their way across the stage when a booming voice called out to Mina from somewhere on the walkway high above the auditorium. It was the technical director for the talent show. "Excuse me Mina, is that one of the contestants you've got with you?" He shouted. 

"Yes, this is Cody." she yelled back, indicating the youngster. 

"Great!" The technical director boomed. "We just patched in the microphones over the show stage and we could use a sound check. Oh, and it would be nice to target the spots too. Just have him take center stage on the mark -- if he's got a minute." 

"Sure he does!" Mina-san informed, and Cody knew he probably did if Mina-san said so. "Go on Cody. This won't take long. Just follow instructions from above." she prompted with a laugh. The boy nodded and found the requested position. It seemed in the middle of everything, but he wasn't afraid. 

The big voice took over. "Good. Stand right there, and I'll bring the lights up. Go Spot 1, Go Spot 2." Bright beams of light lit Cody up from both sides. "The position looks good. Hey ... Cody can you see?" 

"Only a little. It's very bright." Cody noted, squinting. 

"Take them down half a level." the technical director ordered, and the brightness lessened slightly. "That better down there?" he asked. 

"Yes sir." He didn't have to squint now. "I can see around me, but I can't really see the audience seats." 

"Good." The technical director advised. "Now for the sound check. Say something for us Cody." 

"You mean like this sir?" Cody asked, trying to be a little louder than he usually was. 

"That's fine for a low level, but I need more volume from you, and a few more words. Tell us your name, what you'll be doing in the show, something like that. Tell us like we really need to know, and like you mean it." 

The small boy drew in a deep, determined breath and -- just for now -- practically shouted. "My name is Cody Hida! I'm demonstrating kendo and ... I can do this!" His pronouncement carried over the speakers and throughout the large auditorium. 

"Got that sound check." The man announced, chuckling. "Judging from that Cody, I'd have to say I believe you, so good luck. Thanks for the help." Cody bowed in the general direction of the man's voice, then moved off to rejoin Mina-san and the others. 

The other Digidestined cheered his new resolve, hugging and congratulating him in turn. Mina-san was all smiles. "Cody-san. It seems like you've learned something pretty important about yourself, even while you were just supposed to be taking a break." 

"Yes, Mina-san, I did." Cody confirmed. "That's alright, isn't it Mina-san?" 

"Absolutely." Mina said. "Come on," she invited in a playfully pretentious voice. "Let's all do lunch!" All the young people laughed, and the girls teased Cody gently about becoming a star on stage. He blushed and firmly told them it wasn't a big deal. Still, the associate producer knew that Cody had faced a personal point of no return and chosen to continue in typical Cody style and the truest Hida way. 


	8. Surprises On the Menu

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: Yes, I know -- another long chapter. I'm not sorry about it. I'm keeping a lot of characters up here and employing large amounts of dialogue. That, and the number of things that happen in this chapter just add up. It's readable, I promise because I read it every time I work on it. The end is so near now I can see snippets of it in my mind. I'll make it worth your while, because it has to be worth mine. Thanks, yet again, to my beta reader Flower Cannon. Enjoy!]

Chapter 8: Surprises On the Menu

Cody Hida led an elated group of friends out of the auditorium and toward the lobby of the Odaiba Community Center. The youngster was outwardly the most subdued among them. Not that he was pensive or unhappy now, not by any means. Cody was very glad to have his friends around him for the remainder of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, but he was focused on the return of his Mom and Grandpa. Usually, the small boy concentrated from reserve and pulled back from feelings to think as carefully as he could about situations. Yet, there were times when his focus sprang from uncalculated eagerness and caring. Cody's formal manners and latent stubbornness sometimes made it hard to tell the two motivations apart, even for him. However, the look on the boy's face when he spotted his family in the lobby made it clear that he was eager to see them. The group came to a halt before Mrs. Hida and the senior Mr. Hida, and Cody bowed to greet them. "Hi Mom. Hello Grandpa. We have company, and they're going to help Mina-san too." he related, trying to be both concise and inclusive. When greetings were exchanged the small boy made sure to ask, "How was the shopping? Did you enjoy the downtown Mom?" 

His mother smiled, "Yes, I did Cody, and shopping was fine, just ask Grandpa." 

The older man, who was carrying a few bags, mused. "Yes, quite so Daughter. I'm not sure what was harder to keep up with, my daughter-in-law or her purchases." Grandpa Hida played at over-emphasizing the weight of the bags, but laughed quickly at himself to assure everyone he was joking and get them laughing too. Minako Hida knew her father-in-law liked showing that he was still young at heart, especially to his grandson's friends. When the innocent laughter at her expense passed she turned the attention back to her son. 

"Cody, it was nice of you to ask about the shopping trip, but Grandpa and I both want to hear about your day so far." his Mom insisted, and the older man nodded a confirmation. Once again the small boy readied to detail the day, but this time he had plenty of help. Yolei, TK, and Sora pushed along the youngster's narration by teasing when they knew he was being too modest and constantly foreshadowing each twist and turn with the theme: "you'll never guess what happened to him next." The two adult Hidas enjoyed the whole story, pleased Cody had come through the morning conscious, accomplished, and self-assured. They also echoed his friends' latest determination, they simply had to meet young Tank Koba. 

"That settles it then." Mina-san announced. "I've got to make sure the Hida table and the Koba table are at least within shouting distance. Excuse me why I go see to that. Oh, and Mr. Hida, I think we can find a place to store those bags at the front desk if you like." 

Grandpa Hida looked to his daughter-in-law, and Minako whispered something quickly to him. He nodded and handed her a small bag from inside one of the others. Minako explained, "Thank you Mina. We can store all but this one right now. Also, I wonder if I could have a few minutes alone with Cody, please?" 

"Absolutely Minako." Mina-san replied. "Mr. Hida, right this way sir. Crew come with me and I'll show you how a producer gets things done in a cafeteria dining room." 

Cody kept curious green eyes on his Mom as the others left. When they were gone the boy asked, "What's up Mom? Does it have something to do with the bag you kept?" 

"Yes it does." She said simply, though her eyes shone in a way that hinted at something not so simple. She pulled a small velvety box from the bag, then gave the box to her son. "This is for you from me, go ahead and open it dear." 

Cody opened the hinged box, and was awed to discover a shining gold medallion on a sleek gold chain. It was inscribed with his name, so there was no mistaking it belonged to him. "Mom! ... , " he gasped -- it was all he could manage. 

"Grandpa helped me pick it out so it would be alright for a boy." she noted, and continued nervously. "The back's actually hollowed out as a frame Cody ... and I've put a picture inside of it, take a look. The amazed boy lifted the medallion from its case, which his Mom took back. Cody carefully turned it over in his hands. A skillfully reduced and shaped photograph was housed within. Pictured was a tall, smiling man holding a small, smiling boy aloft as the child pretended to be a soaring airplane against a background of clear blue sky and bright sunshine. Recognizing himself as the boy and the man as his Dad startled Cody, and not without reason. He had dutifully studied every available picture of his Dad as an aspect of his personal mission of honor, at least he thought he had. "Mom I don't remember ... I mean I don't think I've seen this picture before." 

Minako Hida put her arm around Cody, and looked down at the picture with him. "I know you haven't, it's a bit of a long story, but I'm going to tell you now, OK?" Her son nodded instantly, so she began. "Shortly after you were born, your Dad took up an avid interest in photography. At first I felt sure he was determined to preserve each moment of your life on film. Later, it became clear he simply meant to have his picture taken with you when at all possible. I wound up taking most of the pictures." That memory made her laugh more easily than Cody could recall in some time, and the sound of it faded too soon. His Mom continued, "The weekend before your Dad died he packed us up for a picnic in the park. It was a beautiful day, which he insisted was a perfect time to take pictures of you. We went through a whole roll of film before we ate a thing that day, he never bought enough film. That's a picture from that day." 

"How could I have missed this one?" The small boy wondered. 

"Because, that roll of film had never been developed until today." Minako Hida admitted, and her soft voice became even softer as her answer continued. "Each day that following week your Dad took the roll to work with him, intending to get it done, but his job kept him so busy that he never got the chance. Then he got called out for night duty and ..." There was a long pause, mother and son held each other tightly before Minako continued. "The roll of film was returned to me as part of your Dad's personal effects. You see dear, it contained the last pictures of him alive. For a long time I just couldn't bring myself to get that roll developed, it's been in a drawer at home." She bent down and looked at him, and while she did there was nothing or no one else in the world as far as Cody was concerned. "The day your friends made gifts out of that costume of yours and Grandpa gave you that sheath, I decided the time had come to get those pictures. I knew that you should see them. I know we talked about it, and you said being your Mom was enough from me. Still, what you have been doing for this contest is so special. Cody, you are so special, that I needed to do something special too. 

"Oh Mom ... " he embraced her, letting out a deep sigh that sounded a lot like a sob. 

She whispered to him. "It's OK, Cody, really." Then she continued in a low tone of voice, "There are other pictures too, and we can look at them together at home, but I wanted you to have the one I framed today. You don't remember that moment, but I do. You had just seen a jet pass overhead in the sky, and you ran over to your Dad and asked if you could fly like that one day. We both knew you meant flying in a jet, but your Dad suggested trying it like a jet first and hoisted you into the air. You were exasperated, but you finally humored him. That's when you both smiled and I took that picture. When your Dad put you down, he told you that you could do anything you wanted to as long as you were his son and a good boy. You're both of those things dear, and always have been, so you can still do anything. Believing that was a spark your Dad set off for you. These past few years I've seen it take a backseat to your seriousness, but I know you're rediscovering it. I think I first realized that when you joined that computer club after school, but this contest helped you too. I hope seeing you with your Dad like this will be the best way to keep that spark going for a long time. So, my real gift to you isn't the medallion, it's the reminder of your Dad's ... faith in you. I knew only I could give you something like that. I love you Cody." 

"I love you too Mom." her son declared in a strong voice he managed to summon. The merit and care of such a fine object would normally raise pragmatic considerations, but honoring this gift demanded they be set aside for now. This made way for one overriding and appropriate statement from him. "I'm going to wear the medallion during my kendo demonstration tonight. It will be my honor." 

"Mine too Cody." Minako Hida agreed. "Nothing would make me happier. Here, let me put it on you." She quickly fastened the chain around his neck and then stood back as he meticulously adjusted it above the contest title on his T-shirt. It was beautiful, they smiled at each other for a moment longer. Minako saw that Mina Isan had returned, but was keeping a discrete distance. Having gotten the moment she'd wanted, and much more, Mrs. Hida gently turned Cody around to see the friendly associate producer. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Mina-san said kindly as she approached. 

"We're glad to see you Mina, I appreciate getting to take that private time." 

"Of course, Minako. I'm always glad if this contest can bring our contestants special moments with their families. Honestly, seeing great parents with great kids sometimes makes me wish I had children of my own." Mina-san looked squarely at Cody. "Some contestants make me wish that more than others, you know." The boy blushed. 

"Why, thank you Mina." Mrs. Hida replied with a pleased laugh. 

"Oh you're welcome Minako." Mina-san returned, laughing sweetly too. She continued, addressing Cody. "Cody-san it's a good thing you do so much bowing. It should make you strong enough to hold up that great big medallion around your neck." 

"Mom just gave it to me Mina-san." he disclosed, stepping forward and holding the new emblem up for her. When she had seen the front Cody swiveled the medallion around to show her the picture. "Look, that's my Dad and me. I probably look silly in it, but I was little then." 

"Then you've aged gracefully, and obviously tend toward handsome." Mina-san teased him, adding a big wink to his mother. 

"Mina-san ..." Cody's face reddened again. He knew he had to change the subject if he was ever going to recover. "Did you have a chance to see if Tank can be nearby at lunch?" 

"Actually that's what I came back to talk to you and your Mom about Cody-san. There's a little situation with Tank and the luncheon." 

Cody's eyes flashed with concern for his newest friend, but he let his Mom respond. "Oh? I hope it's nothing serious Mina." 

"Well, it's unexpected, but these things do happen. Tank's father had to go to the airport to pick up Mrs. Koba and Tank's older brother, they're traveling back from a science competition today. The flight Mr. Koba was expecting has been delayed, and he has to wait for the rest of the family if they hope to get here at all. Moreover, Tank's contest contact has had some problems with another production and planned to take care of them while the Kobas enjoyed the luncheon together, and can't reschedule now. Unfortunately, that risks Tank being all alone during lunch. I took the liberty of telling my bosses that Cody and Tank really get along. We were wondering if it would be alright if we put the Hidas and company at an extra-large table and had Tank join you for lunch?" 

Cody checked an excited gasp and deferred with an earnest look to his Mom. Mrs. Hida smiled. "How could I refuse Mina? In fact, knowing the situation, I think I'd have to insist on doing it." 

"Wonderful!" Mina-san exclaimed. "That really helps out a lot, and I know it will make Tank as happy as he can be right now. Let me escort you to your group in the dining room, then I'll fetch Tank." 

Cody bowed to his contact. "Thank you Mina-san." Then the small boy pivoted and bowed to his mother. "Thank you too Mom, thanks a lot." Mina-san suggested that he escort Mrs. Hida to the dining room as they went. The boy's initial approach to this task was overly-protective, innocently equating escorting with acting as a bodyguard. The two amused women delicately indicated that he only had to let his Mom take his arm and walk next to her. "Oh, OK. That's easier." Cody accepted the instruction, and silently filed the information away for future reference as he matched steps with his Mom. 

Mina-san led Cody and his Mom to the Community Center's dining room. The spacious room had been festively decorated to reflect the contest's rainbow color scheme. Tinted lighting, streamers, and centerpieces brought out the colors to appeal to the children . Crisp white linen tablecloths, ornately folded cloth napkins, and formal place settings added a sense of grown-up elegance for the adults. Mina-san pointed out the long, rectangular "head table" set up for the judges, producers, and celebrity guests. The contestants' tables were large and round. Starting from one end of the head table to the other, they were spaced in a wide horseshoe pattern around the perimeter of the room. There didn't seem to be as many tables set up as there were contestants, but this was because a number of smaller family groups had agreed to sit together, so fewer tables were needed. The associate producer also noted that the big open space in the middle of the dining room was for something special later on. Her voice was teasingly mysterious. Cody admired the planning that obviously went into the luncheon. Even with the ongoing excitement of the contest and the gathering of various happy families, there was order and a polite sense of calm in this large room. In fact, the attentive boy could only pick up a hint of muted discord. He looked, and with a smiling sigh, knew exactly where his table was. 

Yolei, Sora, and TK were having a discussion regarding seating at the table. With the addition of Tank Koba there were going to be eight total in their group, four males and four females. Sora and Yolei quickly agreed that a classic boy-girl-boy-girl arrangement was called for. The problem was TK, or more precisely what to do with TK. Sora insisted that TK couldn't sit by her for fear that he might appear to be her boyfriend, while Yolei maintained that he couldn't sit by her either for the same reason. Actually TK didn't want to sit by either one of them for fear that either girl might appear to be his girlfriend. He wasn't about to tell them that though, because they would join forces to break him in to little pieces. Grandpa Hida was mirthfully watching the three older children settle the problem themselves, but the older man used the arrival of his grandson, daughter-in-law, and Mina Isan to call a halt to the youthful debate. 

Cody's new medallion caught their attention immediately. The three older Digidestined surrounded the youngster, hoping for the details of its giving and meaning. The small boy first insisted on formally thanking his grandfather for assisting in the token's selection. Then he exhibited the new gift, permitting and enduring his friends' kind admiration of the medallion -- and its bearer. 

"That's so beautiful Cody, and the story behind it is just as beautiful!" Sora exclaimed. "I could cry right now, but I know you wouldn't want me to. I guess I'll just have to keep in mind how cute you looked as a reluctant little jet plane." 

Yolei quipped, "Yeah Sora, even then Cody was cute and serious, but his Dad always got to him. It was so adorable that just thinking about it makes me have to hug him, like this." The tall girl hugged the small boy fiercely. Cody's face practically glowed red and he had to stifle an embarrassed groan. TK decided to risk helping the younger boy out. 

"Say, if Cody has to put up with much more out of you two he'll have to claim his medallion as a reward for bravery while in the hands of the enemy." The tall boy declared. Both girls glared wickedly at him, but that was pretty much all because of the grown-ups around, and it stopped them from gushing all over Cody -- so it was worth it. 

"I can see why you all hang out together." Mina-san noted with a smile, making her own transition. "It's very entertaining. Why doesn't everyone have a seat at the table while I go get Tank?" 

"That was the problem just before you came back Mina." Sora stated. The older girl began to sensitively explain the earlier discussion about seating to the associate producer. Soon Yolei was listening in and offering comments, then Minako was invited to consult as well. The women and girls huddled together briefly in a way that clearly indicated "no boys allowed." Cody shrugged, TK frowned slightly, and Grandpa Hida very subtly rolled his eyes. The females of the group all nodded and parted with a shared laugh. Seating had been decided. 

Mina-san quickly went over the arrangement. She moved to the chair at the top of the table, as if it were the face of a clock. "Cody-san you sit up here." She waited for the small boy to sit before moving on, counter clock-wise. "Yolei sits here, Tank will sit here, then Sora, then Mr. Hida sir, I'll take the next seat and TK is going to sit by me. Finally, Minako will sit up next to Cody again. There, that should keep everyone happy and safe, so to speak." 

"I have a feeling Tank's going to like it too." TK observed with his broad smile. 

"You might be right TK." Mina-san agreed. "Let's find out. Excuse me and I'll be right back with him." While Mina-san was gone the others engaged in friendly and excited conversation about the dining room decor, the coming meal, and the special purpose of the open area of floor that the she had only hinted at to Cody. 

It wasn't long before those at the table spotted her returning with a large, young boy who could only be Tank Koba. As if to positively identify himself, Tank called out in a voice like a small cannon burst. "Cody! Oh man, this is just so cool!" Impulsively, the heavy-set youngster left Mina-san's side and rushed toward the Hida table with surprising speed. For his part, Cody excused himself, then quickly and quietly slipped out of his chair, moving around to the front of the table. Tank, still rushing forward, saw his smaller friend standing directly in his path with feet together and arms at the side. The larger youngster had the presence of mind to realize Cody intended to bow, and managed to screech to a stop from his full run before turning the little guy into a speed bump. 

"Hello Tank, welcome to our table." the young Digidestined greeted with a gracious bow. His placidly pleased expression offered no sign of concern. "Please allow me to introduce you to my family and guests. This is my Mom and my Grandpa Hida. These are my friends Sora-san, TK, and Yolei. Oh, and you've obviously met Mina-san." Cody noted the return of the friendly woman to the table. "Everyone, this is my friend Tank Koba." The smaller boy paused to allow Tank to offer salutations. The outgoing boy seized the opportunity to talk, as usual. 

"Oh man, wow Cody! I mean there I am sitting up in my area, all bummed because everybody I've got coming can't get here yet. I'm thinking the whole lunch thing is just totally fried for me. Then oh man, swish! Ms. Isan comes and tells me that my new pal Cody wants me to join him. Suddenly, wham! Everything is just so cool again. Oops, sorry, I think I was only supposed to say hello, I'm a little excited. I better do that now. Hi! Thanks for having me, thanks a lot. Oh man, this is just so cool!" When the six remaining people around the table suddenly erupted with laughter, Tank joined in and felt right at home. 

"That's a little excited?" Yolei wondered out loud for the group. "I've never heard anyone talk that much and that fast before, ever." She tried very hard not to notice that both TK and Sora were looking at her out of the corners of their eyes. "I mean there's nothing wrong with being a good talker. It's a nice way to sort everything, out, right? You just go on being that expressive Tank." 

"I think Yolei just accepted you into her company alright." Sora told Tank. After a giggling pause she continued, "It's nice to meet you Tank." 

"Hey, right back at the both of you ladies." Tank returned with the smoothest possible voice and a couple of quick eyebrow raises. Then he whirled around to the tall blonde boy. "So you're TK, who can play basketball better than the other guy who plays soccer, huh?" 

TK chuckled a gasp, amazed at how pointed this smaller boy could make what was obviously some of Cody's analysis sound. "I guess I am, Tank. I hear you're good at basketball too. Maybe I can take you and Cody on sometime?" 

"Oh man, throw in a couple of stepladders and you got a deal." the large younger boy responded instantly, pleased to generate another group laugh. 

"My, what an energetic and bright boy you are." Mrs. Hida praised. "We're sorry your family is delayed, but you are very welcomed to share this time with us Tank." 

"Thanks Mrs. Hida." Tank replied. "Oh man, I wish my Mom had heard the nice way you said that I was energetic and stuff. She thinks I can come on too strong sometimes." 

Cody's Grandpa Hida spoke. "In this case, I don't think your mother needs to worry, because all good friendships find a balance. If the situations of this contest have forged such a friendship between you and Cody then your energetic behavior has a place in it, and here with us." The older man straightened and bowed to Tank. "We bid you welcome with honor." 

The young Koba chuckled deeply at being so formally addressed by the eldest Hida. Tank realized immediately just who his new little friend emulated with all his bowing -- big time. "Oh man, Mr. Hida sir, I've never been this close to being an honor before, thanks a lot!" The others laughed again and Tank really appreciated it. Cody's family and friends were just so cool that the bigger youngster missed his family less. Then Tank glanced quickly around the table and wondered where Cody's dad was. Almost instantly he curiously put this thought into words. "Hey Cody, where's your Dad today?" he asked with well-meant interest. The laughter at the table stopped uncomfortably. Tank saw the smaller boy sigh as the green eyes became thoughtfully sad. The polite company would never say it, but Tank knew he had goofed. 

Minako Hida broke the abrupt silence. "Tank, I'm afraid Cody's Dad died a few years ago." 

Tank Koba hid his large face behind his two large hands and groaned massively, "Oh man, oh man, oh man! Sorry, I guess that was an extra-bad question. I was just wondering, honest. Oh man I'm so fried!" 

"Don't be that hard on yourself Tank, you didn't know so you asked. There's nothing wrong with that." Mrs. Hida responded, understanding. 

That was very nice of her, but Tank wanted to know Cody was OK too. "Cody, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to bum you out, no way. Oh man, please don't be too sad and please don't be mad at me." he begged. 

Cody knew that Tank hadn't meant anything bad by his question, and was truly sorry for asking it at all. If people were going to really be your friends they eventually had to know things about you, didn't they? The loss of his Dad was one such thing that new acquaintances always came to know too soon. It was still such a difficult fact too. Was it polite to burden new people with that information? Was it polite not to let new friends know? Did he even really want to think about it, much less share it -- ever? So many questions to ponder, and Cody pondered them all in the echo of Tank's request for forgiveness. Cody silently reminded himself that the very best way to honor his Dad was to keep living. That meant having friends, friends who were ready and willing to share the difficult things. That was partly why older friends were easier, they were more ready to do that. Now Tank knew too, and cared. The burly boy was just the kind of friend Cody knew his Dad would want him to have -- just like everyone at this table right now. The green eyes brightened and a small hand held the back of a new medallion firmly. "Don't worry Tank, I'm OK. Sometimes it does make me sad, but I have friends to cheer me up on a pretty regular basis. I'm not mad at you Tank, you're my friend." 

Tank immediately became jovial again "Outstanding! Oh man, Cody you are just so cool, and being friends is double cool, so I must be cool again too, right?" 

"Of course you are Tank." Cody readily agreed, causing the larger boy to chuckle fiercely. 

Mina Isan smiled at both younger boys. "That settles everything but our appetites, and I think lunch is about to be served guys. Tank, go ahead and take your seat. It's right there between Yolei and Sora." 

"Really?" the large boy observed a little disbelievingly. When Cody's contact gave an amused nod Tank declared, "Oh man, swish. I score!" 

"Huh?" Sora and Yolei gasped together. 

"Umm ... never mind." Tank relented. However, TK and Cody saw Tank puff up his chest just a bit bigger as he scooted in between the two girls. He smiled hugely in turn to both girls and his broad face glowed bright red. So lunch at the Hida table began with an appetizer of laughter. 

Later, the sated group pushed their chairs away from a table full of empty plates. The pleasant meal had been thoroughly enjoyed by them all. Cody had chosen to offer his dessert to Tank because Tank obviously had more room for it at the time, and it didn't go to waste. The post-meal lull faded as they all noticed the sound system being repositioned from the lobby to a spot behind the head table. 

"Are we going to get some instructions Mina-san?" Cody asked. 

"That's part of it Cody-san, but not all. We'll be hearing from Danny again very soon, then you'll know." Mina-san promised. 

"Hey!" Yolei observed suddenly. "Those are awfully big speakers for just an announcement. Does this have something to do with the big open floor here Mina?" 

"Oh ... could be." Mina-san replied, and said nothing more. Yolei, of course, would've pressed the matter further but the producer Danny was ready to speak. 

"Well, hello again." the producer began. "That was some meal wasn't it? I think the catering service deserves a big hand in thanks." The gathered families responded with enthusiastic applause. Danny-san had to casually motion for quiet when some of the youngsters released vocal energy. "Great guys. We're glad you're having a good time. Right now, it's time for a treat that's become something of a tradition during the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. We'd like all the contestants to join their Moms on the open area of the floor for a mother-son dance to an old favorite. Here's a little advice guys, even Moms like to be asked to dance, so we'll start in a couple of minutes. Oh, and if some others here want to dance, go ahead because we've made plenty of room." 

That was it. The open area was a dance floor. Cody saw his Mom smile at him in confident expectation. The small boy returned her smile as he uncomplainingly left his seat. He bowed very formally to his mother. "Mom may I please have the honor of this dance?" 

Minako Hida bent down and kissed her son's cheek, a move which didn't embarrass him right now but only made him feel warm inside. "Oh thank you Cody. I'd be delighted." she accepted. 

"Oh man, what am I going to do? My Mom's not here." Tank lamented. 

Cody quickly considered his large friend's predicament. "I have an idea Tank. Why don't you ask Yolei to dance with you? When my Mom isn't around she'll take over sometimes." 

Yolei grimaced a bit at Cody's matter-of-fact assessment. She supposed it was his way of complimenting her ability to nurture, and a tribute to the closeness of their relationship. Of course, it could also be a very nice way of noting that she could be a teensy bit bossy at times. Knowing Cody's knack for the full picture the tall girl realized it was probably both. Even as Yolei was thinking, Tank was reacting to Cody's suggestion. 

"Oh man, Cody that's a cool idea." Tank declared. He immediately turned to Yolei. "Yolei would you dance with me ... please?!" 

Yolei looked at Tank. His expressive and hopeful eyes held the same cute power as Cody's -- just at a higher voltage. As usual, there'd been solid truth in Cody's statement. She'd dance with Cody if Mrs. Hida wasn't here, in a heartbeat, so why not Tank right now? It would probably be a thrill for Tank to dance with an older girl. Still, the kid had better not get his hopes up. Truth be told, Yolei was after another certain young genius a little closer to her own age. She smiled so broadly that her eyes squeezed closed behind her glasses. "Sure I will Tank, it'll be fun." Yolei let Tank take her hand, discovered he had a firm grip, and together they found a spot near Cody and Mrs. Hida on the floor. 

Sora giggled at Yolei's situation, until she realized that at least Yolei was getting to dance. The older girl turned her attention to TK. He was Matt's little brother after all, and like a brother to Tai. Hadn't she sort of been like a mom to TK during the lonely times of their first adventures in the Digital World? One little dance wouldn't hurt. TK knew Sora was looking at him, and to his credit as an older boy, he knew what she wanted. He did think about the Sora's nurturing from the old days, then he thought about Matt, and Tai, and Kari these days. TK saw exactly what he had to do. The tall boy stood up, and turned to Mina Isan. "Say Mina, would you like to dance too? It would be my pleasure." Sora looked a little steamed at TK, but only temporarily. He explained to her. "Look Sora, you're really great. It's just both Matt and Tai would flip. Then there's Kari ... I'll already be in enough trouble with her for that 'hands of the enemy' crack earlier when she hears about it, and I know she will. You understand, right?" TK smiled. 

"TK ..." Sora started firmly, but then broke out laughing -- mostly at herself. Her "little boy" was growing up. "I understand." she managed between laughs. "Just try not to trip up out there." 

"Gee thanks." TK returned, bearing her teasing with his smile. The associate producer, careful to avoid tangling the webs of teenage relationships, then accepted the boy's offer and took to the dance floor with him. 

Sora sighed and was about to sit back, just watching, when Cody's Grandpa Hida stood up for her attention. The older man bowed to her. "Sora-kun, it would not be honorable for me to allow a young lady like yourself to miss an opportunity to enjoy a dance. If you won't mind a bit of a slower pace, I would be honored if you would enjoy it with me." 

Sora blushed for a moment, but stood up gracefully and let the senior Mr. Hida take her arm. "You know Mr. Hida, that's the best offer I've had in quite a while. I'd love to!" They happily joined the rest of their tablemates on the dance floor just as the music started. 

The song chosen for the dance was "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", well known thanks to the global popularity for the movie version of the "Wonderful Wizard of Oz" story. For some of the contestants the act of actually dancing to a slow song with a grown-up was awkward, and many a valiant effort gave way to sort of a "moving hug". For Cody Hida, however, dancing with his Mom was another thing he was determined to get right. Cody was extremely happy to see Grandpa Hida dancing with Sora. Dancing might be good for grandpas, and it gave the small boy a frame of reference for his own approach. So Cody copied the slow, crisp steps of the older man as best he could, and he and his Mom actually danced. They traced a necessarily small square pattern, given the boy's size, over their spot on the floor. 

Minako Hida knew that keeping in such small steps was doubling her efforts, but she wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything. She smiled to indicate her enjoyment. "I like this song because I always liked that story of 'Oz' as a girl. Cody can you imagine your old, sensible mother as a little girl sent to a strange world where good has to triumph over evil?" She thought the silliness of that idea would amuse him, but her son looked at her with sudden pride. 

"It's not that hard to imagine Mom, really." Cody answered. 

Mrs. Hida was pleasantly surprised, "Why Cody, I thought you'd find that kind of foolish. You don't?" 

"No. I don't." her son offered firmly. "I believe in good defeating evil. It would only be really foolish if there was nothing to believe in, right?" 

"I'm sure that's right dear." Minako confirmed, touched to hear so much of Hiroki in Cody. 

"You know Mom, I think we have a lot in common. I mean, believing isn't bad for sensible people like us." the youngster observed. 

"Not bad at all." She agreed simply. The music faded, and there was applause around the room. Cody made sure to bow to his Mom before he joined the clapping. After the ovation, Mrs. Hida gave Cody a big hug, and for a moment, brought her forehead to rest gently on his. This was something she used to do when he was much younger, and easily carried. The loving gesture was her way of expressing that great minds think alike, and Cody still understood it. 

"Thanks Mom." he offered, sheepishly grateful. 

"Thank you too Cody." Minako replied. As they started back to their table she was very happy. Cody was so devoted to his dad, and he adored his Grandpa Hida. The stamps of both men were indelible upon him. That was cause enough for pride. Even so, dancing with Cody confirmed that she was part of him too. She'd treasure that knowledge for a long time to come. 

It quickly became clear that the other pairings from the Hida table had found the dance just as rewarding -- well mostly. Sora and Grandpa Hida both thought of the other as a charming representative of a particular age group. TK insisted that Mina-san was a very nice lady while she now claimed to understand why Kari was a very lucky girl. Tank and Yolei had also enjoyed their dance together, in spite of a minor mishap, he had very accidentally stepped on her foot toward the end of it. "Oh man Yolei, I'm sorry about that." The large youngster apologized again as they reached the table. "We were going pretty good there until I totally fried it." 

"It's OK, Tank." Yolei assured him again, trying to make sure her expression was more smile than grimace. "See, I've nearly walked off the limp -- good as new and no harm done. Only next time you're dancing with a girl just remember that sometimes you have to look at your feet and not just her." 

"You think there'll be a next time?" Tank asked, a bit amazed at the possibility. 

"Sure there will, lots of them!" she declared encouragingly. "You're a cute kid." 

Tank Koba blushed, and chuckled rapidly. "Thanks a lot, Yolei." He decided that she had earned the highest compliment that he could yet give a girl. "Oh man, you're a really good sport!" 

Yolei smiled with more than the satisfaction of getting to sit down, sighing good-naturedly, "Yes, I am." 

Mrs. Hida, Mina-san, and Sora were on hand to make sure that Yolei was really alright while Grandpa Hida and TK were congratulating the younger boys on handling the dance so well. When the general commotion of returning to seats had settled around the room Mina-san called attention to two envelopes that had been delivered to their table while they were away. "Look at this Cody-san, you too Tank. You've both got mail." The two contestants both wonderingly took up the envelope that respectively bore their contestant numbers. "Now wait before opening them, please." Mina-san advised "Danny will announce when to do that." All the contestants quickly had envelopes too. Fortunately, the announcement that Mina-san promised followed just moments later -- before the eagerness in the room hit critical mass. 

"Hi guys." Danny-san began. "That dance was terrific! I know the moms enjoyed it. By now you've all discovered the envelopes we set out for you. Sometime during lunch we did a random drawing with all your contestant numbers. The order your numbers came out in is the order we'll use for the talent show. So, in each envelope is a card with your contestant number and your talent show number. Only the people who actually did the drawing know how the numbers came out right now. In a few minutes I'll need you all to turn the cards in to volunteers, who'll give them to me. I'll put all the numbers up on a big board in the lobby so that everybody will know what the order is. First things first. You have to get the cards out of the envelopes, right. You can do that ... now!" Tank, like many of the other contestants, ripped into his envelope as quickly as possible. Cody worked the sealed flap of his own envelope open very carefully. Both methods yielded the enclosed cards, and both boys revealed their placements. 

"I got 27th." Tank Koba declared. "Oh man, that's near the end, I get to see a lot ahead of me. That's got to be cool!" he determined. 

"Mine is 15th." Cody announced, cutting his contemplation short because the others were anxious to know. 

"You'll get to end the first half then Cody-san." Mina-san told him. "You'll be right in the middle." 

"That seems balanced." Cody assessed. The others around him laughed. The small boy hadn't meant to be funny, but he could philosophize about anything. His ability to do that indicated his powerfully analytical mind. The application of that ability to all matters -- large and small -- still proved he was a nine year-old seeking to know things, mannerly reserve notwithstanding. Seeing that process in action through him was sometimes too amusing not to be enjoyed. 

A volunteer came around and collected the placement cards. Mina-san told both Cody and Tank that they had reached the part of the schedule called "talent time". The two hours between 3:30 PM and the 5:30 PM show start were set aside for getting ready to do the show in the order that had just been determined. For staff and volunteers that meant some planning, set up, and practice for their jobs. Meanwhile, contestants got time to double-check things, rehearse their demonstrations, and relax -- if at all possible. "It might seem like a long time, but not really." Mina-san advised. "It actually takes a lot of focus and energy to get things taken care of before the show." She bent down and smiled at them both, knowing that each of these young boys embodied at least one of those traits. The associate producer was just about to get them all back to the business at hand when her cell phone rang. 

"Hello, this is Mina Isan." she answered politely. After listening for a moment, she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Koba, it's a pleasure. Yes, Tank's still here with me. Certainly, hold on." Mina-san motioned Tank over to her. "Your Dad's on the phone, he got my number from your contact just in case, and he needs to talk to you." She handed him the phone. 

Tank thrust into conversation. "Hey Dad! You missed a great lunch. Oh man, yes, I guess I minded my manners. I got to dance too ... with a girl! Oh man, yes really. She's one of Cody's friends, and Cody's my new friend, so I guess she's my friend now too. Cody and everybody are just so cool. I can't wait for you, Mom, and Temido to get here and meet them. Huh?!" Suddenly the large youngster's face fell as he listened to his father. When Tank began talking again he was decidedly less happy. "Held over until tomorrow?! You mean they won't be here at all, Temido can't be here?!" Oh man, oh man Dad, my demonstration is totally fried now. What am I going to do now? Huh ... yes, I know they wanted to be here. I know, it can't be helped, I'm just so fried right now! OK ... we'll think of something when you get here. See you soon." He disconnected with his Dad and handed the cell phone back to Mina Isan. Tank's usually uplifting smile was now a heavy frown that weighted his whole face like lead. His normally shining eyes were puppy dog sad. That phone call meant something was very wrong for Tank Koba. His new friends, young and old, were instantly concerned for him, especially Cody Hida. 

"Tank?" Cody's voice was especially quiet and gentle. "Please tell me what's wrong. Is your family alright?" 

"Oh man Cody, yes they're all OK." At least it wasn't that bad, no matter how incredibly fried. "It's just that my Mom and my older brother, he's Temido, weren't allowed to fly back today. Their flight was held over until tomorrow because of junky weather between here and there. They won't be here at all today, and ... and my talent presentation is so fried right now -- crispy!" Tank knew he would've laughed at that if he wasn't on the verge of tears. He was a big boy, and he wasn't going to cry, even if he had to scrunch his face up the rest of the night. 

Cody still didn't fully understand how the absence of Tank's mother and brother so ruined his friend's presentation. He just tried his best to console the larger boy. "It will be OK Tank. You had lunch with us, so we can be your family too until your Dad gets here, or even after if it makes you feel better." 

The smaller boy was being so cool again, but there was just no way Tank could say that at the moment. He shook his head apologetically and still dejected. "Sorry Cody. Oh man, I know that's nice of you, but it can't help me now. I'll tell you why, OK? You know I juggle, so I was going to be juggling for my talent presentation. Like I told you way back this morning, I have trouble with more than four things at once. Oh man, I still went overboard and planned a whole routine where I wind up juggling eight things together." The large youngster paused for a ragged breath, working hard to keep his sad face from turning miserable. "I can really do that many too, only I need help getting all the things in a rotation that big.. I talked to my contact, who got permission for Temido to help me with that, as long as he didn't actually do any of the juggling. Oh man, we worked out a great act for it too. I'm a jester trying to make this prince happy by juggling, and the prince throws stuff at me and I start to juggle that stuff too with the other stuff, and I finally make the prince happy, see? Only, I can't do that now because Temido had to be the prince. Now he won't be here, and Dad's not allowed to help that way because he's a grown-up, and there's nobody else ... and I'm totally fried!!" Having explained in full, the seeming finality of it all hit. Tank's bottom lip trembled like an earthquake and he could no longer keep from crying in loud, gulping sobs. 

Cody looked desperately at his mother, who needed little urging to come over to hold and comfort Cody's despondent friend. Yolei and Sora both tried their best to tell Tank things would still be OK, everyone did. Cody turned to his contact to ask, "Please Mina-san, isn't there something that can be done?" 

The associate producer already had her cell phone in one hand and a radio in the other. "I'll do what I can Cody-san. I'll get Tank's contact back here ASAP, and inform the producers about the whole thing." Mina-san lowered her voice to prevent further upsetting Tank. "We probably won't be able to find a new partner for him on such short notice. I'm pretty sure he can still do some juggling. It just won't be as special as Tank hoped for, and that's a shame. We'll try to give Tank and his Dad some options. Excuse me Cody-san." There were people she needed to talk to right away. 

Anyone who knew Cody Hida in more than passing understood that he was rarely impulsive. The logic of the contest was in competition. Tank's competition appeared to be over because, however unfortunate, the plans for his talent presentation had gone awry. Upon consideration of the competition that should be acceptable, but Cody knew it was not, at least as far as he was concerned. Tank Koba was his friend, and was in dire need. If all Tank needed was someone to help him, then Cody decided he would help Tank. The small boy made that decision instantly, without reservation, and certain that it was the right thing to do. In fact, Cody thought doing so might be the actual reason he had wound up in the contest. He began his plan to help his larger friend by awaiting the first chance to speak to Mina-san again. 

"Mina-san, I know the rules say that contestants can't interfere with each other's talent presentations, but does that mean that one contestant couldn't help another contestant with one?" 

"I honestly don't know Cody-san." She knew what Cody was getting at, and proceeded carefully. "That would be a judgment call for my bosses. I think it would depend on the helping being sincerely in the spirit of the contest. I'd have to ask. Cody-san ... I think I know why you're asking, and it's very honorable. Still, you have your own presentation. You do realize that by helping Tank you might make his demonstration as ... special ... as yours, don't you?" 

"Please Mina-san, please ask if I can do it." Cody's green eyes begged more strongly than his quiet voice implored. "It's true, I've worked very hard on my kendo routine, but that means I'm really ready for it and I can get ready to help Tank now. It won't be that hard, and there's time between my spot and his. I know I can do both if I hurry and you help me get permission, please Mina-san?" Only urgency could draw that many words from him at one time." 

Mina Isan bent down and looked at Cody as seriously as he usually looked at her. "Cody-san, tell me one more thing, just between you and me and nobody else. If you had to choose between doing your kendo demonstration and helping Tank, which would it be?" 

The small boy returned her steady gaze with a look that was almost defiant. "Mina-san, I know you are my contact and friend, so I know you'll understand. Thank you for getting me through so much of this contest. If I had to choose that way then I'd choose helping Tank, I'm sorry." 

Mina-san smiled a wide warm smile. "Don't be sorry Cody-san. Now I can go to my producers and tell them we have just the young man to help with this problem -- and I won't take no for an answer, but I don't think I'll have to. I've never been prouder of you Cody! I'll go right now. There isn't any time to lose." 

Cody knew Mina-san was right about that. He quickly bowed to her, then turned and stepped over to Tank. The large youngster had cried himself out and was just standing, defeated, with Mrs. Hida and the girls. His features still defined glumness. Cody rested his small hand on Tank's big shoulder. "Tank, I can't promise anything until Mina-san talks to the people in charge, but I want to help you. If they will let me, I'd be honored if you will let me take your brother's place for your juggling act. I learn quickly, just ask Grandpa. You know from this morning that I have fast hands, if that helps. Would that be OK with you?" 

Cody's offer seemed to recharge Tank like a lightning bolt. "Cody! You'd do that for me, really? Even if my juggling turned out to be as cool as your kendo, you'd do that? Oh man, that would be like some kind of miracle or something! You really want to do that? 

"Of course I do Tank." Cody confirmed matter-of-factly, trying to keep expectations within reason. You're my friend, and my friends and family can count on me if at all possible. It's the right thing to do." Cody's gaze led Tank's all around the room. The smaller boy was grateful to see everyone: Mom, Grandpa, Yolei, TK, and Sora, nod in agreement. "See." Cody, said simply. 

Tank did see. The large youngster's hands came quickly to his forehead, nearly unable to believe the small boy's good will. Suddenly Tank Koba's face exploded into one of it's biggest smiles. "Oh man, Cody you are just so --" He never finished the phrase because he impulsively clamped Cody in a bearish hug. "Oh man, Cody thanks! Thanks so much!" 

Cody actually had to gasp for enough breath to reply. "You'll be welcome Tank, provided the producers say OK ... and I can still breathe." It was good to hear Tank laugh hard again, though Cody wasn't joking. Time was of the essence so both boys now stood together, hoping Mina-san would soon return with the right answer. 


	9. Following Through

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: Yes, long time no see, I know. Actually, this chapter was going to include at least one more full story point towards the conclusion -- but it was entirely too long. I re-edited and broke off Chapter 9 at a much more readable length. Not a lot of you flocked to Chapter 8, and though I'm sure the story is enjoyed, I'd like to see more reviews. Still, I'm dedicated to this story for myself, and as a showcase to Cody Hida -- just because character like his deserves it. The good news for me is that part of Chapter 10 is already written and I won't lock up trying to start it. Thanks to my beta reader "Flower Cannon" wherever she may be at times. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! -- BM] 

Chapter 9: Following Through

Mina Isan made short work of getting to and speaking with the producers of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. She presented young Cody Hida's offer to help fellow contestant Tank Koba deal with an unexpectedly diminished talent presentation. Cody had inspired her, and the associate producer did a masterful job of advocating his gesture as a timely, non-desperate solution to the sudden problem. The answer came quickly because it had to. Mina-san wanted to relay that answer to the boys as fast as possible. She found the Hidas and company in the Community Center lobby, where Cody's Mom and Grandpa had wisely suggested they wait. 

"They said yes!" Mina-san managed to get out, then paused as Tank and Cody's older friends cheered. Cody himself only smiled gratefully and gazed thoughtfully at his contestant contact, who had more to say. "However, there are a few conditions." Mina-san continued, a bit amazed that the small boy seemed to expect both parts of her statement. 

"Oh man, conditions?" Tank sounded dismayed because 'condition' was a parental word for watering down a yes. 

"They aren't that bad Tank, really." Mina-san assured. 

"What are the conditions Mina-san?" Cody asked matter-of-factly. 

"I'm glad you asked Cody-san." she answered with a quick, amusing smile. True, the contest was shifting gears into its most demanding pace, but it still needed to be enjoyed as fun. "First, Tank's Dad has to agree. Since that has to wait until Mr. Koba gets here, Cody needs to go ahead and practice his demonstration first, and then he can practice with you Tank. Finally, we'll need to get you a second costume Cody-san. If you help Tank while wearing your samurai outfit it might look like you're getting two presentations yourself. That can't happen, understand?" 

"Yes, Mina-san. I understand them all." Cody acknowledged and agreed. 

"Good." The associate producer declared. "Now let's get everyone into action. Sora, Yolei, and TK please go ahead and report to your volunteer assignments. Tank and Cody come with me to the area room to select some of your gear, then it's off to the gym here where the contestants with physical talents will practice. Hopefully, by that time, both Tank's contact and Mr. Koba will be here. Minako and Mr. Hida, it would be a big help if you could watch the lobby for Mr. Koba, Just have him report to the volunteer at the front desk, and I'll be informed." 

"Of course Mina, we're glad to help, but what does Mr. Koba look like?" Minako Hida responded. 

"Oh man, I can tell you." Tank announced. 

"I think you'd have to Tank." Mina-san reminded with a gentle laugh. Tank Koba began a rousing description of his Dad for the adult Hidas. Cody bowed goodbye to his three Digidestined friends. They enthusiastically wished both he and Tank good luck as they left. Finally, the small boy felt the necessary details had been seen to and he could more properly thank his contact. 

"Mina-san, thank you very much for helping me to help Tank, and I hope doing that won't disrupt the contest too badly." Cody began in his most sincere and respectful tone. 

"Oh Cody-san." she sighed sweetly. "It's the contest that's the disruption today. It really is a tangle of hoops set up by adults for you boys to jump through, or at least it seems like that sometimes. Tank's brother being delayed was like adding a surprise hoop, so what you're doing is just a surprising way of saving our regular tangle. Don't worry about it. Let me ask you a question." 

"Of course Mina-san." he told her simply. 

"When I came back and told you that the producers had said OK with some conditions, you looked like you already knew that's what they would say. Did you?" 

Cody blushed slightly, then answered. "I was pretty sure it would be something like that Mina-san. I believed that they'd say yes because it was the right thing to do. Tank needed help, I asked permission and went to the right person first, you Mina-san. I just guessed that there'd be some conditions too, because ..." the small boy's tone became confidential, as if letting the friendly woman in on a something big "... grown-ups usually can't keep things simple." he finished seriously. 

Mina-san smiled broadly. "There goes another trade secret. Good for you Cody-san." she joked, and was briefly rewarded by one of the boy's rare wide smiles in return, saved for things that pleased him beyond words. Together she and Cody collected Tank for the trip upstairs. 

A short time later Cody had his shinai and Tank had his practice juggling balls as Mina-san showed them both to the Community Center's gym. She explained that contestants had different places to rehearse in, depending on what kind of talent each would demonstrate. Most of the contestants were doing vocal talents, some would be using instrumental or dance talents, and only a handful had chosen to display physical talents, so there would be plenty of room to work with in the gym. Cody selected a spot for himself, choosing to face the wall at the far end of the gym to encourage concentration without distraction. Mina-san was just about to help Tank find his space to juggle when her radio squawked to life. The volunteer at the front desk reported that Tank's Dad had just arrived, and he was asking for Tank. Of course the larger boy wanted to see him too, and Mina-san had to bring Mr. Koba up to date from the official perspective. 

"Cody, do you mind being here on your own while I go with Tank to meet his Dad?" Mina-san asked 

"No, Mina-san. I'll be alright, thank you." he answered. 

"Oh man, Cody, have a good kendo drill or whatever. I won't be gone long, no way! I'm just going to show Dad that everything's so cool now because you're going to help me. Oh man, I bet not one in a million kids would do the same thing you're doing for me. That's why I can't wait for Dad to meet you, because you're not just another kid -- you're special. It's like you're way older than nine most times, which is just so cool!" Tank offered in parting, a huge smile and expressive gestures underscoring every word. 

"Thanks Tank ... I'm sure I'll like meeting your Dad." The small boy responded, bowing goodbye. He looked like he might say more, almost ask a question, but he didn't. 

Mina Isan understood that Tank Koba meant all of what he had said only as the highest compliment to Cody, and the smaller youngster accepted the statement graciously enough. Still, the perceptive woman wondered if Tank's last sentence might have bothered Cody a little. She thought she'd seen just the hint of a stung look flicker in those green eyes of his, only to be banished quickly by manners. Probably it was nothing ... but maybe ... "Are you OK Cody-san? You are taking a lot on all of a sudden here, though I know you want to. Is there anything you want to talk about real quick?" she asked, as Tank headed for the gym doors ahead of her. 

Cody looked at his contact and considered her questions with silent ones of his own. Was there something? Was a feeling hiding again, even from him? The boy honestly couldn't tell, and that being the case, it made no sense to delay Mina-san and Tank now. If something came up while they were gone, situation or feeling, then he'd deal with it himself -- matter-of-factly, as always. "I'll be alright ..." Cody repeated and bowed again, "I'll see you soon Mina-san." 

"OK Cody-san ..." The associate producer tried to sound convinced, but she wasn't. If there was a problem she realized it may not be for her to deal with, but then again it may not be for Cody to face alone either. Luckily she had someone in mind. "... you have a good practice, and we'll be back." She left to catch up with Tank. 

Cody began his kendo practice with stretching exercises and meditation. He sat down compactly on the gym floor, being sure to keep his shinai in front of him. He faced the wall and attempted to hone his mental focus, which usually came easily. Right now it did not. The youngster scowled at himself, but some nagging thing would not let him concentrate as he expected to. He sighed. When a problem kept him from concentrating he needed to concentrate on the problem, identify it, and resolve it. Grandpa Hida had taught him that. The small boy meditated again, now delving inward to feel what was bugging him. Some of Tank's parting words echoed in his mind -- 

"It's like you're way older than nine most times, which is just so cool!" 

*But ... I am nine.* Cody thought. *I'm just nine years old. Can't I care about doing right things, and good manners, and respect and still just be nine? I'm not trying to be something special ... or cool ... or anything. I know Tank didn't mean it that way ... but what if people look for special from me and I just manage to be nine? I might let them down.* Hadn't Mina-san just expressed the slightest concern that he was taking too much on, even though he truthfully wanted to. Was that part of being special or part of being nine? Cody knew it was a bad time for self-doubt to creep into his thinking. There was so much to do, and time was running out. Try as he might he just couldn't shake this, not alone. Fortunately, he didn't have to. As the boy sat with his closed eyes still holding in his sudden dilemma, he heard a familiarly wise voice from a place at his side. 

"What troubles you grandson?" It was Grandpa Hida. 

Cody's eyes snapped open and found his elder standing beside him. "Sensei?" he asked, using the formal address that any kendo practice no matter its location merited. "What are you doing here?" 

The older man smiled. "Mr. Koba has arrived, so I felt free to come and watch something else, and what else would I watch if not you? Also, we are not in our formal lesson setting so calling me Grandpa is just fine. I think surprising you has prevented you from answering my initial question. Now, I can tell something bothers you. Don't you want to tell me, please?" 

"You can tell that easily?" Cody asked, awed. 

Grandpa Hida chuckled. "Certainly, I've told you before that you display moods very similar to Hiroki's at your age. Your face is a fresh chapter in a book I learned to read long ago. So what is it?" the elder Mr. Hida sat down on the gym floor next to his grandson. 

"Well actually Grandpa I think the trouble is ... me." Cody confided. 

"Hmm ... How so Cody? " his Grandpa asked seriously. 

"Well ... " Cody began reflectively "I've heard people tell me that I'm special, and that must mean that they have expectations that I can do special things or, at least behave in a special way -- I mean more like an older person. The only thing is that I really am just a ... kid ... Grandpa, and just because I believe in being sensible and showing good manners doesn't mean that I'm not one. Sometimes those expectations scare me, but I don't let that show. I just do my best, and it usually works out. That always makes me seem older than I am, but being younger doesn't go away, and neither does being scared. I ... feel ... like I can't tell anybody when I'm scared because it might make the way I usually act seem like a lie!" The small boy's shoulder's shook slightly and a few tears streamed down his shamed face. "Oh Grandpa, I hate lies, just like you. Right now ,,, I think I might be a lie!" 

The older man gently put his arm around the boy's shoulder to comfort him quietly. "There, there Cody, that is too heavy and needless a burden for you to put on yourself. You are many things, and can be many more, but never a lie!" 

"It is? I'm not?" the youngster asked, needing to be convinced. 

"Of course you're not." the elder Hida assured. "However, we'll address that in a moment. First, tell me what is scaring you now? Does it have to do with assisting your new friend Tank?" Cody nodded silently, and Grandpa Hida continued. "Are you doubting that it is the right thing to do?" 

"No Grandpa." Cody insisted. "It's just that helping Tank is another unexpected thing from someone my age, so I've just got to do it better than someone my age could usually do it, or Tank will look bad and nobody will believe I really did it to help him." 

Grandpa Hida thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Cody, I want you to try something for me. Stand up, take your shinai, and please demonstrate the uchikomi geiko drill." 

"OK Grandpa." Cody agreed, not sure what good his grandfather was getting at, but he'd try anything the older man asked -- especially with kendo. The boy took up his weapon. In the presence of his honored teacher he found the proper stance automatically and carried out the requested drill. A high, arching swing was finished by stepping into a straight line-drive thrust. Cody wasn't thinking about it, he just did it -- flawlessly. He had to admit to himself that it felt good. 

The elder Hida stood, quick to reinforce the positive, and get to his point. "Well done Cody! Now tell me, was that really the uchikomi geiko drill, and how do you know it was? 

"Of course it was Grandpa, that's the way you taught it to me. I did both elements of the drill, the high swing and the follow through thrust." the youngster answered, wondering what Grandpa Hida was getting at. 

"So you are sure it met both your expectation for that drill and mine?" the older man asked now. 

"Yes, it's one of the simple drills and I know I did it correctly, just as you taught." 

"So the expectations of completing that drill and doing so did not frighten you? Why?" Grandpa Hida pressed 

"No." the small boy determined. "I knew what I needed to do and I trusted that you knew I was able to do it right. The uchikomi geiko drill is what it is." 

"That is exactly right Cody." Grandpa Hida praised firmly. "It is also exactly the same for you. The people who know you, not all people but the ones who truly matter, know you the same way that you know that drill, and the true expectations they have of you come from that complete knowledge. You are told that you are special, and it is true. You know that you are only nine years old, and that is true as well. The people who matter know both those truths. When we see you doing as you usually do we do not see a boy being more special than his nine years ... we see a nine year-old being very special. Tank is your new friend, and like you he is young, so he may not understand how completely we see you, but he will in time -- as I hope you can now." 

"Grandpa ..." Cody started but choked up, too touched to speak. 

"There's no need to say anything grandson, just accept what I have said." Grandpa advised with brief grin. "As far as helping Tank goes, the helping is proven in the effort -- not the outcome. You will follow through with it just as you did with the drill. If you do your best, the best will do -- and you bear no responsibility beyond that. Got that?" 

"Yes Grandpa." He bowed to note the impact of his elder's words. "Thank you. Thanks for everything." Cody felt much better. 

"You are most welcome Cody." Grandpa Hida said simply. "You can thank me by allowing me the pleasure of seeing you practice your kendo demonstration, if you're ready to go through it." 

Cody's face was again confident and determined. "I'd be honored Grandpa." he declared. So Grandpa found a seat and Cody took up a place satisfactory for his "North" starting position, then mentally pacing himself with Yolei's chosen song in his head, he began the routine. 

The small boy used his combination of the core kendo drills to move fluidly through the segments of his routine: from "North" to the center, then alternately "East", "West", and "South" and back to the center. As he progressed, he was unaware that his grandfather was no longer his sole spectator. The few other contestants who were also rehearsing in the gym had stopped to watch him as well. True, they were initially attracted by the sight of Cody's bamboo sword, but it was the small boy's effort that held their attention until he was finished. As Cody completed his presentation he was greeted by a smattering of applause from them, and surprised as they started to crowd around him with interest. 

"Wow, that was neat." said one boy. "I've never seen someone do kendo close up before." 

"Can I hold the sword, please?" a second boy asked. 

"I wish my folks had seen you do all that, maybe they'd find out how I could take lessons." the third boy added. 

Cody bowed to the three other boys. Whether they understood it as a respectful greeting, or just part of the routine, they didn't seem put off by the gesture. "Thanks." he said simply and quietly, but trying to sound friendly. "I'm sorry but I can't really let you hold my shinai -- that's what the sword is called. I have to be very careful with it today. But I'll hold it up so you can take a close look at it, OK?" One of the boys asked his name and Cody gave it, getting theirs in turn. When questioned about how he was learning kendo, the youngest Hida proudly introduced his grandfather as a great teacher. The older man stepped forward to tell the other youngsters that kendo was good for beginners. He also noted, with some pride of his own, that his grandson Cody was "well past" the beginning stage of kendo training, but was a very good example of how far a kendoist could come in a short time if they tried hard. Cody had to accept Grandpa Hida's praise, and tried hard to outwardly remain the accomplished student. On the inside it embarrassed him, but he could hardly correct his elder now, not even playfully. 

"Well, it looked really good, and it's going to be pretty hard to beat." the first boy summed up finally. "I better get back to my own practice. See you later ... Cody." 

The other two boys agreed together, "Yeah. Bye Cody." Then the sudden grouping broke up, the three boys returning to their own spots in the gym, at least one of them repeating the name Hida as one they wanted his parents to know, 

"Bye." Cody offered quietly and couldn't really offer a parting bow because they all turned away too quickly. Grandpa Hida patted the boy's shoulder to indicate that he had done well. Cody responded with a faint smile that became a little wider when he realized that Tank and Mina-san were back. They had been watching from just inside the gym doors. 

Tank chugged up to the smaller boy ahead of Mina-san. "Cody! Oh man, I didn't know that you knew those kids. I know them too, I mean I kind of know them because I met a couple of them today when you were someplace else. Oh man, at least one of them could be a real front runner here." The bigger boy's round face became a unusual blend of concern and indignity, but mindful of his little friend's sense of discretion Tank lowered his voice. "They weren't trying to push you around were they?" 

Cody bowed a greeting, then shook his head from side to side. "No Tank. Actually, they just watched me practice my demonstration, and then they asked me about kendo. I think it was alright." 

"From what I saw Cody-san, it was more than alright, it was magnificent!" Mina Isan exclaimed to the small boy as she reached him. "I knew those other boys couldn't intimidate you Cody, if anything it was probably unintentionally the other way around. Still, I'm glad that totally captivating the competition didn't drain your focus ... right?" she asked. 

"They didn't bother me Mina-san, really." Cody told his contact. However, the innocent honesty at the heart of the youngster's sense of honor led him to elaborate. "Actually, before I started, I was having trouble focusing because I was too worried about ... too much." he explained with delicate candor. "Luckily, Grandpa came to watch me and helped me out. He gives great advice." 

"That's what old Grandpas are for." the senior Mr. Hida noted with a short laugh and matching smile. 

"Well, that's great!" Mina-san affirmed kindly. "Good work Mr. Hida, sir. It is a good thing you came along when you did." While Tank and Cody momentarily looked off at the other contestants, the two adults with them shared a happily relieved and knowing look. Mina-san pressed on, but with a teasing tone. "Since I only know two kendo experts, let me ask the older one: does the younger one really need to run through his demonstration much more to be in top form?" 

Grandpa Hida could tell that Cody probably thought more practices were in order, and was only respectfully waiting for the chance to say so. The older man put up his hands and shook his head to overrule his grandson's well-meant tendency to over prepare. "No, absolutely not Mina-san. Considering all the practices he's put in at home, and the high quality of the attempt he just finished, I say that he is ready." the elder concluded decisively. He went on to check any protest of uncertainty from his student by more firmly asking, "Is that clear Cody?" 

Since Mina-san and Grandpa Hida were both sure, Cody had to agree. "Yes Grandpa." he replied dutifully. 

"Well then, I guess Cody needs something else to do now, right Tank?" Mina-san offered extra playfully, knowing that she'd be setting the larger boy off like releasing a spring. 

Indeed, Tank was wound up and raring. Waiting hadn't been easy, but the bigger boy understood how far Cody was going in helping out. The smaller boy liked to do things right, which was great, but Tank had already seen that it caused worry about doing those things, which wasn't so great. If Ms. Isan and Cody's Grandpa wanted to slow things down things for the little guy to keep him from pressing too hard, that was cool. Taking the time the grown-ups wanted was worth it. Now, like they said, Cody looked ready -- hopefully ready to have fun. Working with Cody would be so much fun, if Tank had anything to do with it anyway, and cool all the way around! The large youngster's eyes shone, his broad face dominated by a smile, and Tank's whole body drew up to tell his small friend all he had been waiting to say. "Oh man Cody, Dad was so glad to see that I wasn't totally bummed out or anything like he'd thought I'd be, and he thinks pulling it together with you is just so cool! Only he didn't say it that way. Oh man, it was more like this ..." Tank took his hands and pulled down on his face for an older look, and momentarily squeezed his expressive eyes into an overly serious "adult" gaze. The imitation was rounded out with a deep voice sounded from well inside the bigger boy's chest. "... Why that's very innovative thinking there Tank." The young Koba released the aspect of his father as quickly as he'd taken it up -- it was just too funny -- and he had to allow himself a few seconds of chuckling to recover with a thoroughly amused sigh. "Anyway, Dad's real excited about the way it's worked out, almost as much as I am, and Ms. Isan explained it all to my contact, so everything is just super cool right now! Oh man, Cody, Dad is going to be so kicked to meet you. I'm glad I don't have to wait much longer for that, no way!" 

Cody gave Tank a moment to catch his breath, and concentrated on the last thing said. It was polite to listen to everything, of course, but with his newest friend -- much like Yolei -- the first and last things said were usually the most important. "I'm honored you think so, Tank. When do you think will be a good time to do that?" the small boy responded and inquired. 

Before Tank could answer they all heard the gym doors start to open, and the big boy chucked again, "Oh man, how about right now! Over here Dad!" 

Two men had entered the gym, Cody recognized one as Tank's contact, having seen him earlier. The other man was clearly Tank's Dad. Mr. Koba's face was very much like Tank's, only elongated, and the man's height spread the Koba stockiness over a well proportioned frame. He come up to Tank and accepted a high five gesture from his son. "This must be the place, eh Tank?" he said in a deep voice that was clear and friendly. He swept the faces of those gathered around Tank, and finally lowered his eyes to meet the firm gaze of young green eyes that were already studying him. Mr. Koba bent down just a little, giving each of them a better look at each other. "You've just got to be Cody. I'm Nichio Koba, and it's really great to meet you." 

The small boy with the sagacious face squared himself to Tank's father, then standing very still, bowed deeply to the man before him. "Hello Mr. Koba, sir. I'm most honored to meet you." Cody rose from his bow, and feeling too much like the center of attention, he deftly moved into introductions. "Mr. Koba, you've met my contest contact, Mina Isan, and you might have already met my Grandpa Hida because he was outside with my Mom, waiting for you." The young Hida also threw attention to Tank's contact. "Excuse me sir, I don't mean to be rude to you. We haven't met yet, but I've seen you with Tank." 

"Oh man, that's right!" Tank declared, gesturing to the Hidas. "You don't know Zak yet. He's Ezakai Homma. He's my contact. He likes to be called Zak, for short -- that's just so cool." 

"Yes, believe it or not that's me." Zak Homma noted a little ruefully. "Unfortunately, I've been gone since before lunch, so I feel just as new right now as Mr. Koba does. Mina, thanks for pulling double duty, I owe you big." 

Mina-san waved off the debt casually. "Think nothing of it Zak, it's been my pleasure. Luckily, since Cody and Tank met this morning they've been like two sides of the same coin, so the credit goes to them." 

"Well I'm very impressed with them both." her colleague responded. All the adults agreed, causing both boys to blush. 

"Cody." Mr. Koba began again. "Now that I know you and I get along -- gentleman to gentleman -- I'm sure to enjoy teaching you the quick course in assisting a juggler, if your serious about just one thing." 

The generally serious boy responded dutifully, "What's that Mr. Koba, sir?" 

"That you enjoy it too." Tank's Dad insisted, with a strong laugh. Tank roared with laughter of his own, and Cody relaxed, knowing that he would really like both the lesson and the teacher a lot. 

Grandpa Hida took charge of Cody's shinai, leaving to return it to the boy's area room personally before catching up to his daughter-in-law. His grandson would be more at ease if he was sure the adult Hidas were together. Mina-san and Zak-san also left together to check on production details for the talent show, but they'd be back soon. The departures gave Cody completely to the teaching from Mr. Koba with Tank, which began in earnest. 

Mr. Koba had Tank fetch all of the practice juggling balls, and gave one to Cody. The small boy began to consider the object's shape, weight, and feel as soon as it was in his small hands, all without being told. The man smiled when he realized this. "Hey Tank, you didn't tell me we were dealing with a natural." 

Tank was effusive, "Oh man Dad, you should see him shoot a basketball!" 

Cody let the bigger boy's overselling pass, intent on assessing the juggling ball matter-of-factly. "It's graspable but not heavy, and it balances well." 

"Very observant Cody." Nichio Koba congratulated. "They're made that way so they can be thrown quickly and accurately. All of the objects that Tank's going to juggle, including the things you'll be throwing into the mix, will have those traits. Some of them just won't look like they would." 

"That's sounds very practical ... and a little tricky." The small boy noted. 

"Right!" Mr. Koba confirmed. "Tank can tell you what practical and tricky add up to when it comes to juggling." 

"Oh man, sure I can Dad." Tank waited until Cody turned to look at him with one of those looks that was all deadpan and serious, then pounced on it. "That's called cool juggling Cody!" The bigger boy burst out laughing because his small friend didn't expect that kind of answer, but Cody finally laughed a little too. He also understood why the Kobas joked with him, it was alright to be a little less intense now. 

Tank's Dad asked, "Ready to give it a try Cody?" 

"Yes sir." The slight youngster answered with quick respect because he was who he was. Then Cody added "It sounds like fun." because the Kobas were making it that for him. 

They began with Cody simply tossing juggling balls to Tank at the proper distance. When that was worked out Tank began to juggle a couple of balls while Cody tried to toss another ball into the rotation. The large boy was soon juggling three balls, and the small one adding a fourth. As the boys progressed Mr. Koba pointed out adjustments in the techniques of both. Of course, Cody was only a beginner and made beginner mistakes. Even Tank slipped up a couple of times. Still, the smaller youngster offered quiet apologies for his errors to the man teaching him these new skills. 

Mr. Koba reassured him brightly, "No need to apologize, you're doing great. I've never had a quicker study when it came to juggling, outside of Tank of course. You've got the job Cody, I promise." 

The young Hida looked up intently and saw that the kind man really meant it. "Thanks a lot." he said simply but sincerely, adding one of those slight nods that stood for a casual bow. "This would take a while to master, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I am having fun ... really.", there was just a hint of a smile on the boy's face as he turned back to practice tossing. 

Nichio Koba began to understand that the small boy truly was enjoying himself, it just wasn't the way his son had fun juggling. Tank lived for the rush he got out of making things fly around him and letting other people watch. Apparently Cody Hida liked personal challenges and the knowledge of accomplishment, even if no one else knew about it. Each to their own, he supposed, but it made the man smile -- and glad that these two boys were now friends. 

Tank was now easily and consistently juggling four of the practice balls now, so his Dad unpacked the four special objects that Cody would actually be throwing into Tank during the talent show. To Cody they looked liked odd things to throw: a small vase, a bowl-like cup, a little old-style globe, and something that looked like a helmet from a suit of armor. 

"Excuse me for saying so Mr. Koba, but those things don't seem to make much sense to me." Cody observed carefully. 

Tank's Dad laughed again, "That's where the trickery comes in." he reminded and continued. "If my little showoff plans a routine to juggle eight things at one time, the least I can do is make it interesting to look at." 

"Oh man Dad, that's wicked!" Tank moaned playfully at his father's teasing. 

Mr. Koba feigned being stern. "Serves you right, pal." then he smiled. "Fortunately, you've got skills ... and a partner." he said, looking at Cody. 

"Yeah." Tank agreed. "Oh man, and right now both are just so cool! I can't wait, this is going to be so great!" 

"Sure it will Tank, but it does have to work first." Nichio Koba advised, a little more seriously. "OK, you two take a break and listen for a minute while I explain how the big juggle will look. Cody, this is mostly for your benefit but I want Tank to be clear on it too. Now, the juggler will rotate four balls to try to entertain the brooding young prince, but it doesn't work. The prince will try to drive the juggler away by throwing the four objects at him, but in reality Cody, you'll actually be throwing to Tank. When you do, you'll need to target Tank's hands alternately as they sweep across the middle of his body. The original circular rotation of four balls will have to become two wide arcs that loop out, then around and back down the middle. It should look a lot like a flowing fountain. That's Tank's job. It all ends with Tank catching the four balls he started with and letting the four objects drop to the floor like an accident. He'll act like he thinks the prince will be angry, but you, Cody, you'll act like you're laughing. You won't have to make a sound though, it's all pantomime. How does that sound guys, got it?" 

"Oh man, Dad I couldn't have said it better myself." Tank complimented. 

Cody was thinking only a Koba would have tried to say all that. Talking easily must run in the Koba family. Fortunately, Mr. Koba's words were clear, specific instructions he could easily follow. "I understand." the small boy confirmed. "Will we work on the acting? I might be too me if we don't." Cody observed, and meant it. 

Both Tank and Nichio Koba burst out laughing. The man composed himself faster than his son to answer. "Of course we will Cody. We'll do that last because it will be the most fun." 

Tank, still gasping for air from laughing, added, "Oh man Cody, you are just too cool!" 

The short break ended, Cody and Tank went back to work. This time Mr. Koba had them practice the actual routine, building on the techniques they went over earlier. He gave the smaller youngster a precise order for throwing the objects. "OK Cody, you're going to toss the cup, the vase, the round part of the globe off its base, and then the helmet -- just like that." 

"Alright Mr. Koba. Will they be lined up?" the small boy asked. 

Tank's Dad shook his head back and forth. "Oh no Cody. They'll be all around you, but within reach. We'll set them out clockwise. That's going to make it more interesting to watch, but you'll have to pick them up and throw them with a quick tempo. You can do that." It was the man's turn to be matter-of-fact. 

"Oh man, sure you can!" Tank encouraged. 

"I'll do it." Cody said more to himself, as if the final personal word on the matter. "They can't get too far away because my arms aren't that long." he reminded for their planning and his own comfort. 

Mr. Koba smiled. "All the better! Short arms and fast hands for a quick tempo, I always say." He had the young Hida gather the four objects and the man took them. "We can place these when we go over the staging. Right now I'll hand them too you at the right tempo. You take and throw. Ready?" When Cody nodded, Mr. Koba looked to his son. "OK Tank start juggling." 

"Cool! Oh man, go for it Cody!" The broad boy cheered and got the four juggling balls spinning. 

Cody squared himself to Tank, then took and tossed the cup. The small boy didn't have to do more than turn because Mr. Koba actually moved around him. The smaller youngster found his task wasn't all in one motion, more like one and a half. The toss of each object came when he had re-squared to Tank, not immediately. That seemed like the right tempo. It just felt right. Cody was concentrating a little too hard to notice Mr. Koba's widening smile, marveling at the way the boy found the pace without being taught it. 

There were a few false starts as the boys synchronized the transfer of the objects, but it began to happen. Tank's juggling formation changed and the rotation grew -- five, six, seven, eight! The smaller youngster had done his supporting part, and it was Tank's time to shine. The bigger boy was in a major groove, and he knew it. His eyes practically glowed and his smile was beatifically huge. Tank sustained two full turns of all eight items, then neatly caught the four juggling balls, letting the four objects drop around him with thuds. The heavy-set youngster realized the accomplishment and immediately thrust his arms up in celebration! "Oh man, we score! We did it! It works! We did it!" Tank charged his smaller friend, then practically jackhammered them both by clamping the other boy's shoulders and jumping up and down excitedly. "We did it Cody! You and me together! We are just so cool!" 

The young Hida tried to congratulate Tank through the jarring. "Y-Yes T-Tank, It-t l-looked g-great. C-can w-we s-stop j-jumping n-now, p-please?" 

Tank let go of Cody "Oh man, right! Sorry." he apologized but his elated expression didn't change. Not wanting to calm down, the larger boy raced over to his Dad for a double high five that led to a lifting power hug. 

"Great job Tank!" Nichio Koba praised, playfully straining under his son's weight. 

Cody watched the Kobas share their moment. He was surprised that Mr. Koba could lift Tank, but it seemed effortless. The small boy couldn't help wondering how easily his own Dad might lift him now. It had been a long time, but Cody could still imagine those strong arms around him. He could feel the ... love ... they conveyed. For the same moment he was there again, and in that moment Cody knew with absolute certainty that his Dad loved him every bit as much as Mr. Koba loved Tank. Thinking about it might have made it hurt, might have made him cry, but the moment was just there to be known, then it was gone. Cody was calm and silently transfixed until Mr. Koba roused him. 

"Cody? ... Hey, you OK? Tank didn't shake anything loose in there did he?" The man gently brought his hand down on the smaller boy's forehead. 

"Uh ... Oh, yes Mr. Koba, Sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying, please?" 

"I was just congratulating you too on getting this done right, That was amazing, the tempo was just right. Tank and I were getting a little carried away, but we didn't mean to leave you out." the man explained. 

"I understand Mr. Koba. I'm very glad that Tank is so pleased, and it's only right that you both share it like that. You're family." The small boy stated obviously. Cody didn't mean to worry Mr. Koba about feelings right now, so he emulated Mina-san by moving on. "Actually, I'll be even happier when we do it again, including the acting parts." 

"Good point Cody." Nichio Koba agreed, letting whatever had phased the small youngster remain private, unless or until the boy brought it up again. "If you'll please help Tank collect the gear we'll get to those finishing touches." Cody nodded, and with a slight bow, moved silently to the brief task. Meanwhile Tank's Dad started setting up the scene for Tank's routine. 

Cody noted that the set up Mr. Koba saw to maintained the spacing that the boys had been practicing with so far. However, the small boy also found that the arrangement included a folding chair designated as his "throne". The idea of indulging in regal trappings was a little embarrassing, even if necessary for Tank's routine. He explained this plainly to Tank's Dad, just to be honest. "I don't think I'm prince material. I mean it just seems, well, showy." 

Nichio Koba offered Cody a considerate smile, and some encouragement. "If you were trying to get through real life acting like the prince of the world, it certainly would be showy, and a big problem. Luckily, we're only pretending -- and it's all going to be so fanciful that nobody should confuse it for reality. If they do then they're wrong, believe that. OK?" 

The small boy appreciated the man's sensible perspective. As a Digidestined, Cody had seen the harm the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor had caused and the problems that came with trying to separate Ken from the thing he had tried to make real in both worlds. Of course Mr. Koba didn't know any of that, but the adult's words confirmed what Cody already believed from experience. "OK. It's alright to pretend as long as you don't force what's pretended to be real for you or anyone else." he said decisively. 

"The skit won't mislead anyone about anything except juggling tricks. I promise. So, you are a prince today Cody, just for fun!" Tank's Dad assured. In response the young Hida nodded and even smiled as he took his place, becoming more used to the word "fun" than he would admit to himself. 

Mr. Koba had Tank, who could hardly be contained, begin the scene which dramatized his juggling routine. "Oh man Dad, this is going to be great, ultra-cool!" The energetically overeager boy began pumping his arms up and down rapidly, with fists clinched in front of him, pounding the air around him. It was extremely amusing, but it was also a little out of character for the skit. 

"Tank, this is pantomime remember? It's supposed to be silent." Mr. Koba reminded casually. Tank rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe he'd forgotten that, then nodded rapidly to show he did remember. "OK, good Tank." his Dad praised while taking on a more instructive tone. "Now, both you boys just listen closely to what I ask you to do, then act it out as best you can. That way I can talk you through it pretty quickly, and we can try it two or three times, OK?" Both youngsters approved with nods, and Mr. Koba began quickly. "Great! Cody, the throne's going to be bigger than that chair, and I think we should take advantage of your size, so scrunch up as much as you can but look like you've got big problems." The small boy pulled his knees up to his chest, which Mr. Koba liked and it did not take long for the man to say that the look was perfect too. 

Attention turned to the larger boy. "OK Tank, you come in festively marching to the music that will be playing and present yourself to the prince. Cody doesn't react at all. Make a big deal about seeing that the prince is sad, then step back and show everybody that your thinking very hard about how to cheer the prince up." Nichio Koba had to pause to laugh at his son's mugging. Tank was standing in the middle of the scene, a very exaggerated thoughtful look on his face, tapping the top of his head in series of three -- his way of demonstrating "think, think, think!" Mr. Koba recovered, "That's great Tank. Now, finally you have the answer: juggling! You take the juggling balls out of the bag you'll carry them in and start juggling. Cody, you're big moments come once Tank is juggling the four balls." 

Tank's Dad had done some fast re-thinking after learning that Tank found a replacement assistant his age but smaller. After meeting Cody Hida, the man was even more sure his new ideas would work. Instead of having older brother Temido portray a really tyrannical royal, the shorter boy would make a clearly overmatched boss for the unflappable Tank. Mr. Koba also realized what his son had discovered earlier, Cody's directness could be very unintentionally funny. With the right direction, the smaller boy would be the ideal straight man for Tank, and probably not know that without thinking about it. "Cody when Tank's juggling all four balls, you stand up in the seat of your throne, but be careful on that folding chair for now. Now, use your arms to motion Tank to leave, but he's to happy about juggling to leave. Next, you hop down from the chair and tromp over to Tank and motion for him to get out again. That's right, get right up next to him, make your gesture really big!" The disparity in the boys' sizes worked beautifully. 

Tank's Dad continued with Cody "He still won't pay attention, so tromp back to your throne, and that's when you start throwing things, starting with the cup." Mr. Koba stopped talking. The kids had been here before. He wanted to see if Cody could maintain the tempo he'd found earlier. The reserved youngster just seemed to naturally look serious, and the right tempo would make his actions seem angry without the need to ask him to act angry. Once again, the transfer and juggling of all eight items succeeded. The only thing that needed fine tuning was Cody's attempt to silently depict laughter at the end of the routine. The small boy was certainly trying hard, managing noticeable smiles, but having to try hard wasn't best for laughing. Tank moved quickly to keep his friend upbeat. "Oh man Cody, don't get bummed about the laughing, no way! Just when you think it won't happen the laughter finds you. I know because I laugh all the time. Just remember that you saved my whole talent presentation, and I think what we're doing is just way beyond cool! Right Dad?" 

"Right son, good call. I know I liked what I saw." Cody bowed his thanks for their understanding and encouragement, but still looked a little flushed with embarrassment, so the man kept to business. " Let's see if you two can get through it two more times before Zak and Mina come for you." Together, focused and having fun, they just managed to do as Mr. Koba suggested. 


	10. The Look of Honor

Little Mr. Odaiba 

[AN: I know ... long story and no end in sight. This tale just keeps developing opportunities for funny, touching, and enjoyable moments that have to be written. Hopefully, I'm still getting across points about both being yourself and growing through the endearing character of Cody Hida. This story will end, eventually (I promise). When it does I hope, like me, those of you who have followed it this far will think fondly of it. My long-time beta reader Flower Cannon (since Chapter 3) consulted on this chapter, but has stopped responding to several attempts to reach her. I asked fellow FFN author Timp to substitute beta read for me (because I've gotten used to having one). Timp agreed, and offered very helpful feedback. I extend my sincere gratitude to both those people. As always, enjoy! -- BM] 

Chapter 10: The Look of Honor 

Mina Isan couldn't wait to see how her Little Mr. Odaiba contestant Cody Hida was fairing with Tank Koba and Tank's Dad. Together the two boys were on the verge of pulling off a wonderful and unprecedented team effort in the contest talent show, which was starting soon. When she and Zak Homma came back through the gym doors they saw their contestants just finishing their second run through under Mr. Koba's pleased scrutiny. The adult and two children in front of them were a delightfully atypical sight because the boys were eagerly doing what they had been instructed to do and the adult was not frazzled. The mixture of fun and focus that was the Hida-Koba dynamic was obviously still going strong. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Mina-san. "You three must have really been working hard while we were gone." 

Zak agreed with Mina-san, "That was great! Tank, your demonstration rocks!" The contact's attempt at verbal coolness made the bigger boy chuckle loudly. 

"Don't look at me, these two did all the hard work. You're right though, this arrangement is going to work very well." Mr. Koba said, indicating Tank and Cody. Tank's Dad was both glad and sorry to see the contacts return. Their positive feedback was a welcome seal of approval for the modified presentation, but it did mean Cody was about to leave. The younger Koba greeted the two returning adults with a huge arching wave and a big smile. The small Hida looked at both quickly and bowed a combined greeting. 

Mina Isan got to a quick but friendly point. "I'm really glad to hear that Mr. Koba, because right now I need Cody to come with me. There's still the matter of getting him a second costume for this. Fortunately, I've got his personal costumer working on it downstairs, right Cody-san?" the woman's voice was liltingly playful. 

"You must mean my friend Sora, right Mina-san?" Cody asked for the benefit of Tank's Dad, and Mina-san nodded. "I hope it's not taking her away from important work on other costumes as one of your volunteers." the small boy proffered sincerely. 

Mina had to smile at the way her young charge steadfastly refused to let any situation be completely about himself. "It's a special assignment Cody-san but remember, helping you help Tank helps the whole contest, so it's all alright." She continued when he nodded his understanding. "Sora's only concern is whether you'll like what she's picked out." 

"I was hoping to toast the success here with some juice boxes, Tank and Cody have got to be a little drained after all that effort." Nichio Koba advised Mina-san before turning to the smaller boy himself. "However, a gentleman never keeps a lady waiting, right Cody?" 

"Right, Mr. Koba." the placid boy agreed. 

Mina Isan laughed. It was easy for adults to bond with Cody, the boy's peers would eventually come around. "Thanks for the reminder Nichio. Though we better get going, we'll make a quick stop in the lobby to get him some bottled water -- no evaporating allowed. Ready Cody-san?" After some hurried but polite goodbyes, Cody followed Mina-san to head to the costume shop where Sora was waiting, The Kobas were going to spend some catch-up time with Zak. On the way, Cody reasoned that he would surely like the second costume Sora-san had selected. He was confident enough in that opinion to share it with Mina-san. Sora had shown, in making the warrior's uniform, that she understood him well. Cody fully believed he would like the new outfit very much ... until he saw it. 

In the costume shop Sora greeted Cody warmly, and wanted to hear all about his practices when there was more time. Then she showed him the second costume she'd worked out for him, noting that she had worked quickly to alter as much as she could to his size. The small boy was startled by what it brought too easily to mind. There was a silvery-white bodysuit, in stock from an annual children's production of "Alice and Wonderland", as Sora understood it and explained. She had also selected a fine purple cape that had a high collar, gray flat-soled boots that were a little too long until they were cuffed over at the top, and a relatively wide black belt with a large silver buckle to define top from bottom. Sora had decided to add some flair to the long sleeves of the suit by partially covering them with purple cloth matching the cape, creating what looked like wrist gauntlets. Cody knew the caring teenage girl had worked hard and swiftly to pull this second costume together, and he sincerely appreciated that effort. Still, as he was sent into a changing room and changed into it, the small boy realized how much the outfit reminded him of the arrogant clothing worn by the Digimon Emperor. Cody emerged from the changing room looking as conflicted as he felt. He tried very hard not to hate how he looked for the sake of Sora's feelings and the practical reality that there was no time for anything else now. Yet, it was silently clear that the youngster wasn't happy in it. 

"What's the matter Cody? You look upset." Mina-san asked and noted. 

"This costume reminds me of something unpleasant Mina-san." Cody answered being as carefully honest as he could. "I'm sorry not to like it Sora-san, but I don't have to like it, really. I'm sure it will serve it's purpose just the same. It's just ... never mind. Thank you for the effort." he sighed and bowed. 

Sora came over to him and bent down to whisper, looking sweetly apologetic herself. "I know, it's the Digimon Emperor, isn't it?" The boy nodded, and she explained. "I'm sorry about that Cody but I was pressed for inspiration about an unhappy prince, so I borrowed from what I knew. Please don't actually be unhappy." he promised to try, but the older girl could tell that looking like the Digimon Emperor really bothered Cody. He kept eyeing Mina-san nervously, probably concerned that he was giving too much away. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Mina, as carefully as I know you would." She actually giggled and patted him on the shoulder while straightening up. 

"So what's really wrong Sora?" Mina Isan inquired of the teen while Cody quietly practiced some juggling tosses. "I think it's a great costume, especially on short notice, but I hate to see Cody so shook this close to the show." 

"Well, you see Mina, Cody is a member of this ... computer club ... with all his older friends you've met. One of the things the club does is interact with ... digital characters. Some of the characters are good, and a lot of fun, but others aren't so good -- or they didn't start that way. Anyway, in this new costume Cody looks like one of those not so good characters, sort of a pretender prince. In fact, I'd have to say that the character was ... well, evil. The association must be bothering Cody, but he won't say exactly why in front of you because the club's pretty much a secret. Does any of that make sense Mina?" Sora finished with a nervous laugh. 

"Not really, but it doesn't have to." Mina-san admitted. "I know kids get into a lot of things adults probably wouldn't understand at first blush. Just give me an idea of how I can fix this in the next few minutes so that Cody doesn't dread it through the talent show." 

"Can you get Yolei and TK down here fast, and let us talk to Cody alone, but fast?" Sora asked. 

Mina Isan looked at her watch, looked at her youngest friend's stoically sad face, then reached for her radio. "Sure I can! There's not much time but we'll make time for this." 

It didn't take long for TK and Yolei to respond to Mina's summons. One look at Cody in his second costume told them both what the problem probably was. The friendly contact discretely excused herself to check on last minute production matters, leaving the three older young people to sort things out for the youngster. Yolei led off, as usual. 

"You know Cody, nobody in the audience is going to know how much you look like the Digimon Emperor in those clothes, except the Digidestined. You can't think that we would think you were suddenly as bad as Ken used to be. If you're thinking that, you can think again because you'd be thinking wrong. See?" The tall girl finished cheerfully. 

"I would know Yolei." the small boy reminded. "Part of this is that it makes me remember all the things Ken did wrong as the Digimon Emperor, which still makes me mad. Part of this is knowing that he isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore, but he and I aren't exactly hitting it off like Davis can. I need more time, but if Ken thinks I'm making fun of him by wearing this it will only make things worse." he reasoned firmly. 

Yolei blinked a couple of times behind her large round glasses while considering the easiest possible solution to the complexities of her best friend's concerns. "Oh, I see Cody. I have an idea, I'll e-mail Ken and let him know all about this second costume. That way he'll know ahead of time. I'll let him know you're not making fun of him now. In a way, it might even help Ken to think about how he's not the Digimon Emperor anymore. He'll believe me because ..." Yolei blushed a little realizing that her three friends were looking at her very curiously, and Cody most curiously of all. "... he just will." she finished abruptly, then asked, "Does that make you feel better about that costume Cody?" 

"Almost Yolei." The small boy acknowledged honestly. "E-mailing Ken is a great idea, and I really appreciate that. Still, there's the other thing about this costume that I haven't told you because it's hard for me to talk about." 

"Please go ahead and tell us then Cody." Sora coaxed. "When our older group of Digidestined were trapped in the Digital World together we learned that sharing our problems didn't make one of us weaker, it made the whole group stronger. Caring for each other is usually half the battle -- literally." She bent down and smiled at him. "Letting us care is the other half." 

Cody knew that Sora had to be right. The logic of real love was seldom wrong, even when the way older kids made it look didn't make much sense. "Thank you Sora-san. Of course I'll tell you, all of you." The young boy's tone became extra serious. "Wearing this costume makes me think that whatever happened to Ken might happen to me some day ... that I could lose control like he did and give in to darkness. Sometimes I tell myself that Ken and I are nothing alike. Then there are times that I get the feeling that's not true." Cody's intense green eyes saw how surprised the older Digidestined seemed at what he was saying. "I know we don't know much of anything about Ken's past right now, but I think something really sad happened to him -- just like something really sad happened to me when Dad died." The youngster stopped, kept himself composed by sheer force of will, and continued. "The sadness drove Ken toward darkness. The same thing could've happened to me, or it still might. I could've been a Digimon Emperor, or worse: start to become one." Cody had revealed the dark potential the new costume made him face. He fell silent. Telling all this to his friends did ease the burden, but it took a lot out him as well. 

It was TK's turn to respond, or at least the tall boy took the opportunity. The older boy walked over to Cody and placed a firm hand on a small shoulder. "If it helps at all Cody, I'm very proud of you right now." 

"Oh?" the youngster gasped at the unexpected compliment. "Thanks TK ... but why?" 

"Of all the newer Digidestined, you've been the most hesitant to accept that Ken's putting his Digimon Emperor days behind him. Believe it or not, I credit Davis with taking the lead on that. But Davis accepted Ken without thinking about what made Ken do the terrible things he did. Davis did that when Ken really needed a friend, so it was right. Hearing that you've put so much thought into what caused Ken to be the Digimon Emperor, even though you still have doubts, tells me that you will understand Ken someday. Maybe you'll be the one that helps us all understand why it all happened, even Ken himself." Cody's searched TK's face for any sign that the older boy was exaggerating, but found none before TK continued. "That's why I'm proud of you right now -- but -- if you think that you'll wind up a Digimon Emperor, you're wrong!" 

"How can you be so sure about that when I'm not?" Cody challenged uncertainly. 

TK cracked a wide smile. "Because I'm the bearer of Hope. You don't get to be a Digidestined without getting to know the ups and downs of light and darkness. Some of us really struggle with it, you've probably noticed. The Digidestined would never knowingly let one of their own fall to darkness without a fight. We weren't there for Ken when whatever brought him down happened, but we're here for him now. We're here for you too Cody. The reason I'm sure you can't become another Digimon Emperor is simple. I won't let you, ever!" 

"You've got that right TK. Perfecto! Neither will I!" shouted Yolei, quickly hugging the small boy. 

"Me neither!" added Sora simply, giggling. She joined Yolei hugging Cody, who tried very hard to maintain his outer dignity -- which wasn't easy when being hugged. 

"Besides Cody." TK announced to interrupt the hugging, "If you got to be anything like a Digimon Emperor, I'd probably have to fight you like I fought Ken in his base." The tall boy momentarily allowed himself to tower over his shorter friend. "That would look pretty silly wouldn't it." 

"Of course it would TK ..." Cody assessed matter-of-factly, an assessment that would not have been complete without adding "... for now." 

The youngster's last word caused TK to double-take and, when their full meaning sunk in, everybody laughed. 

Mina-san returned during their laughing, and she waited for it to subside before making them aware of her. "Cody-san! You look much happier now." she playfully observed his return from a bothered to a placid stoical expression. 

"Yes, Mina-san." Cody answered, nodding. "I've learned that sometimes a costume says a lot about who you are and what you'd like the world to think about you -- like my samurai uniform does for me. Then there are times when a costume is just a costume, like this one. It's just for Tank's presentation and anything it says is only for that. Now I know that I can pretend for Tank's demonstration and really be different than I look in these clothes. My friends understand, and they won't let me forget." he reasoned and summarized thoroughly. It was a clear sign that Cody Hida was back to normal -- for Cody. 

Mina-san smiled broadly at him and his three older friends. "Good for you Cody-san! I never get tired of saying that. I'm also glad you have such good friends who were here to help." 

The small boy gave his contact a respectful but knowing oh-come-on-now look. "Mina-san, I'm pretty sure that Yolei and TK joined Sora down here because you called them. I also know that they came as fast as they did because they are my best friends. Thank you Mina-san, and thank you everybody." He looked intently at all the faces around him and offered a truly majestic, inclusive bow. 

There was a cheer, but Mina Isan had to raise her arms to make sure it was a short one. "You're all great, and that will be enough reason to celebrate when we're done, but right now we all have a show to do. Yolei and TK thank you and goodbye for now, back to your posts." The tall boy and the tall girl snapped to attention and alternated playful salutes with wide smiles, then they were off at a run. Mina-san continued. "Sora, you're still holding the fort here in the costume shop until the head costumer is ready to head up to the area rooms shortly. Please bring Cody's second costume up with you. 

"Right Mina, my pleasure." the warm-hearted teen acknowledged and assured. 

The friendly contest contact whirled to face her young contestant. "As for you Cody-san, you've got just enough time to change back into your regular clothes. After that we have to get you in line for introductions on stage. 

The youngster smiled only long enough to say, "It's time." before darting for the changing room. Mina-san nodded and laughed sweetly. 

The introductions on stage, amid a good deal of music and applause, could have seemed overwhelming but Cody thought they were pretty straight forward. The chief producer, Danny, was hosting and introducing contestants by name, contestant number, and the school each represented. All the contestants had to do was come out as each was announced, stand still for a moment on a big "X" in the middle of the stage area, and then walk off the opposite side of the stage. Volunteers kept the boys lined up on either side -- in the order they would perform later in the show. Cody could tell with quick glances-- that would not cause him to step out of line-- that the boys ahead of him were doing small things when they reached center stage, mostly waving at varying speeds with one or both arms. The young Hida also heard, judging by the audience's reaction, that the crowd seemed to be divided into cheering sections by schools and generally couldn't resist sounding well-meant "Awwws" at the sight of the third graders on stage. Soon it was Cody's turn, and he walked with steady, deliberate paces to the marked spot -- trying not to mind the oh-isn't-he-cute sounds coming from the audience. When he reached the center he felt the spotlights come up on him. Cody couldn't help thinking some questions. Where were his Mom and Grandpa seated? Had the other Digidestined arrived? Was it really practical to keep turning spotlights on and off? The boy's ordered mind settled on a question he could answer. Was he afraid to be on stage? No, he wasn't the least bit afraid. He squared himself to his audience and bowed to them as if they were all one person. There was another spontaneous "Awww" that rippled through the auditorium as Cody stood, turned, and walked off the stage as steadily as he'd come. 

The first five contestants who were introduced were allowed to change into their costumes behind screens backstage to speed up the time between the end of introductions and the start of the presentations. The rest were escorted, in groups of five, back up to their area rooms so they could change and wait their turn to be the group on hand backstage. 

Cody put on his samurai uniform again in the privacy of his area. He'd enjoyed the time with the Kobas, but looking like a samurai reminded the small boy of the modest goals for his own presentation: to do his best, to demonstrate his kendo training, and to honor all the enlightened warriors who had inspired him. Cody would've been content to sit quietly in his area until it was time to go again, but a friendly volunteer knocked and told him that the volunteers were hoping to see all the costumes just to pass the time. The request drew the polite and accommodating youngster out into the room with his other contestants. There were boys dressed in varieties of tuxedos for talents ranging from magic to singing. One boy was wearing a lab coat because his presentation was a science experiment. Cody Hida respectfully admired all the outfits worn by his fellow contestants, and endured the attention drawn by his own. Even the reserved young Hida felt buoyed by the generally high spirits of the mingling boys. It was soon obvious that nobody's spirits were higher than Tank Koba's. The large boy, true to his nickname, easily worked his way through the room to his smaller friend and partner. Even though Cody was now familiar with Tank's rambunctious nature, the smaller youngster was still a bit startled by what the bigger boy was wearing. Tank Koba's costume was a full-fledged jester's outfit: a silken tunic and pants with matching slippers and hat -- matching in the sense that one half of each item was gold and the other half was red. The hat was like a cowl and two long flaps; each ending in tiny sleigh bells -- drooped from it, down either side of Tank's round face. The slippers curled at the toes, large ruffles at the collar and all cuffs completed the look. One look at Tank proved he enjoyed wearing his costume very much. The sight of the large boy in such attire made Cody gasp, giving Tank the chance to say something first. 

"Cody! Oh man, is that your costume for your kendo demonstration? It's just so cool! You look really tough. I'm ready to hand over my lunch money so you won't hurt me -- just kidding. Oh man, at least you get to go barefoot in that. I wish I could." Tank lifted a foot and pointed to it. "The curls on my shoes are cool, but they make them tight on my feet. Until I get used to them that's slightly fried. Anyway, Oh man, you make a great samurai -- maybe a little scaled down -- but still way cool!" 

"Thank you Tank." Cody answered. "You look very festive as a jester." 

"Thanks!" the bigger boy chuckled at his formal little friend. "Did you get your second costume? Is it as cool as what you've got on now?" Tank quizzed good naturedly. 

Cody nodded and replied in his gentle matter-of-fact-tone. "Yes I did get a second costume, and though it's not special to me like this costume is, it really is very appropriate for the part I play in your demonstration Tank. I wouldn't want you to worry about that." The voice was steady but his green eyes searched Tank's expressive face for any sign of concern or disappointment. There wasn't any. 

Tank smiled an enormous smile, and gave Cody another sliding arm motion that wiped problems away. "Oh man, Cody as long as it's you in that second costume it's going to be great! Let me tell you something, OK?" 

"OK." The smaller boy agreed simply. Tank seemed geared up to say something and it would be rude to delay him with any longer assurance. 

The young Koba started again with extra enthusiasm. "Oh man, I wish I could say this all formal like you could, but here goes. Before coming here today I was thinking how much fun the contest was going to be because of things like doing my juggling for people, and maybe doing as well as my brother Temido did. Then I met you, and the contest became fun for a lot of regular reasons like: shooting basketballs, eating a good lunch, and just hanging out like this. I think all that stuff has been way more important than anything else today, even you helping me out with my presentation. What I'm saying is that you're my friend, and not because of the bowing and going out of your way to help. Those Cody things are still super cool, but I'd want you for my friend even without them. You're a great buddy, everything else is a plus. Thanks for just being my buddy today, Oh man, thanks a lot!" Tank finished with a great laugh that proved how he meant it all. 

Cody's eyes shone with awe. He knew how to be a friend, and a very good one. Still, none of his older friends not even Yolei, could give him what Tank Koba had just bestowed. The small boy had just been accepted as a buddy of another boy his own age. "Tank I'm honored to be your ... buddy ... today. I really need to thank you too ... for showing me how to be one. Thank you Tank. I'm sure we can be buddies long after today." The young samurai bowed. 

The young jester chuckled into a response "Yeah, like forever!" Tank was glad to see his smaller friend smile to approve the simple embellishment. A volunteer announced they were ready to line up the last five contestants of the talent show's first act -- Cody's group. Tank sent him off with a loud whisper. "Oh man, go for it!" Cody gave Tank a firm nod, then went to line up. The little guy was already determined, that was just so cool! 

Just a short time later Cody was again backstage. Waiting for the other boys ahead of him to complete their presentations, and accept the audience's congratulations, seemed to take no longer than counting backwards: four, three, two, one and they were done. There was a brief lull to let the stage crew, TK included, clear the stage for him. Then a volunteer held the curtain open and Cody took the stage. A spotlight picked him up as he cleared the curtain and strode to the center. There were hushed sounds from the audience and Cody knew that some of the people mistakenly thought he was cute in his costume, while others were more sensibly impressed with it. He sensed that nearly the entire crowd was restless after sitting through fourteen other presentations. They were eager for intermission. The pragmatic awareness might have caused the boy concern, but right now it did not reach and did not deter the warrior Cody had again become. As he reached his desired position the stage lighting came up like a sunrise. The youngster felt the energy of a battle at dawn. So it was an undersized but daunting samurai that halted march and turned sharply to face his audience. The rustle of restlessness stopped suddenly, quelled by the child warrior's intensity. Cody drew his shinai with full purpose. The sound of the song that was Yolei's gift melded seamlessly with his actions defining kendo and himself, wielding power with control. 

Cody progressed through the elements and directional segments of his demonstration with precision and timing that made all his hours of rehearsal obvious. Yet, it also possessed aspects of grace and energy that could only come from the heart. In fact, there were many people watching him that simply forgot they were watching an athletic talent at all and believed they were seeing an innovative form of artistic dance. The boy's mind instinctively kept focused on doing the things he needed to do, then his focus went beyond itself to become something greater. The small boy became aware of how the different things in his life really fit together, he could see the connection clearly because of something Tank had said, "Cody things". Family, manners, traditions, kendo, his friends, being a Digidestined, even being a Little Mr. Odaiba contestant: these were all "Cody things"! If that meant anything at all it was that all of these things were right and good. Since they were right and good, they helped to make him that way too. It was an honest moment of clarity, he wasn't perfect because nobody was. Still Cody Hida understood that he was truthfully doing his best, both in the contest and in life. He wasn't going to be bested by pride, but he could reasonably be satisfied -- and so he was. 

The youngster launched into his ending drill, the rapid series of strikes. As he did, a lot of the audience began to applaud even though he wasn't finished. The unexpected encouragement did not throw him off tempo and Cody matched his last strike with the final word of the playing song. He held his position, stared intensely, and caught his breath as the music faded. A rousing ovation blossomed from the early casual applause. Cody quickly sheathed his shinai, stood straight, and bowed low. Then he turned and marched steadily off the stage. A spotlight lit his way to the wings. Helping Tank still remained, and the outcome was for the minds of the judges alone. Still, Cody had done what he could do for himself, and he didn't need applause to convince him of anything great about it. Instead, he believed -- a combination of knowing and feeling -- that what he'd been able to do was honorable. As long as he could supply the honor the young Hida was pretty sure he could also accept whatever destiny remained in the contest. 


	11. Let There Be Laughter

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: This proved to be a fun chapter to write because I finally got to depict things I've been visualizing about the story for quite a while but hadn't reached the right point for. I've also had a chance to analyze why LMO has grown so large. In this story I've put Cody Hida through a number of events that I wanted the reader to have a sense of going through too. To this end I've used dialogue and descriptive detail in the hopes of fostering the illusion of spending time in these events. In addition to the virtual elapsed time, character development demanded introspective moments that "happen" in mere moments but pack the story's emotional punch. I've been an FFN member for just over a year now and this story has taken up the bulk of that time, but I have enjoyed it so much! Is this the end? No, I've got one minor detail left to cover -- announcing the contest winner. I wonder who that should be? (dodges lightning bolt from sky). Anyway, read this chapter and come back at least one more, payoffs abound. A major THANK YOU to my beta reader "Timp"! -- Enjoy! -- BM]

Chapter 11: Let There Be Laughter

The first-ever kendo demonstration in Little Mr. Odaiba contest history was complete. Cody Hida passed through the stage curtain again into the relative darkness of backstage. He was trying to adjust his vision when someone gently took his hand and whispered, "Cody-san, come with me ." It was Mina-san. The small boy dutifully followed the path of his gently extended arm behind her. They turned a dark corner into mild blue light that defined a small privacy area behind a folding screen. Mina-san guided him to a folding chair and whispered again. "Here Cody, sit down." He hesitated for a moment, thinking she should have the only seat available, but she insisted it was for him, so he sat while she crouched down next to the chair. They both heard the intermission music begin playing and the backstage work lights came up. Mina-san smiled and spoke in her full voice again while handing the boy a small towel and a bottle of water. "There we are. I knew those stage lights would be hot. You should sip the water and you can use the towel to dry your face because you do look drained Cody-san." she instructed. The youngster thought Mina-san was exaggerating because the energy of the presentation was still fresh in his mind. Still, Cody appreciated the thought so he put the towel to his face. To his surprise it came away moist. The small boy then took a slow, deep breath into his throat and found he really was thirsty. "See." Mina-san advised gently as Cody gratefully sipped the water he'd been given. "Just rest for a bit Cody, you need it and you deserve it."

"Thank you Mina-san." the boy accepted. Cody paused, trying to phrase a question without sounding overeager. "Did you see me Mina-san? I mean it ... the presentation, of course." He sighed, "Did you Mina-san?" 

"Only every second of it Cody-san." she assured him. "It was wonderful Cody. It was amazing to look at, so it must have been special doing it. Was it Cody?" she asked with an earnest tone and sincere interest. 

"Yes." Cody answered simply but in this moment, just between them, Mina Isan noted that the single word was not guarded by matter-of-factness when it easily could have been. She looked into Cody's shimmering green eyes and saw all the meaning his demonstration had held for him. It was too significant for quick words and inadequate descriptions, at least from this boy. Mina understood that, just like Cody understood why she was looking him in the eyes. So she did not press him to elaborate and he held nothing back from her gaze. 

Mina-san knew that this invited glimpse into Cody's underlying emotions was a gift from the sensitive boy to someone he fully considered his friend. The least she could do for him was to playfully return him to the practical affairs he'd find more comfortable. "Well, now that you look more rested, I guess I'll just have to let you get ready to help Tank enjoy the stage too, right?" 

"Right, of course Mina-san." Cody blinked back into his pragmatic mode without losing the slight smile on his face. "Does that mean it's time for me to go change into my second costume now?" 

Mina-san gave him a slyly embarrassed look and Cody knew she had something to explain. "Actually no, Cody-san, you won't be going to change." Her tone was far too teasing to be delivering bad news. 

"Oh." Cody assessed wonderingly. "Why Mina-san?" 

She laughed gently. "While you were getting ready for, then doing your presentation, Danny, Gary, and I did some more thinking about you in Tank's routine." 

"Mina-san ..." Cody sat straighter in his chair with a start. "Please tell me ... have they changed their minds?" The small boy took care not to jump to that conclusion. Mina-san certainly didn't look or sound unhappy, but maybe she was softening the blow. He and Tank had worked so hard, Tank was counting on the help. If that were prevented now Tank would be devastated ... and ... and. Cody-san sighed determinedly. The Child of Reliability decided to rely on friendly adults knowing what was best. The youngster waited for Mina-san's answer with the steadiest face he could manage out of sudden concern. 

"Oh no Cody-san, it's not that at all." Mina-san soothed. "They're still letting you help Tank. They want you to do it. The decision was made and it stands, it's just that nobody needs to worry about it or try to make more of the helping than there should be. So the only thing that's changed is your status for the presentation." 

"Status?" the boy wondered. 

"Yes," the contact continued with a big smile. "That's the other part of why I came down to meet you. You'll stay here backstage during the second half of the show, and get changed for Tank's presentation right here too. You see, officially you won't be considered an assistant for Tank's juggling." Suddenly, Mina-san got a subdued case of the giggles. 

"What will I be ... officially?" Cody asked, puzzled by what was so funny. 

Mina Isan humorously groaned at having to give such a dignified little boy this particular answer. Finally she just blurted it out, and tried not to laugh too hard. "You'll be a prop Cody-san." 

"A prop." Cody Hida weighed the designation in his mind, as if mentally scanning his vocabulary for Mina-san's precise meaning. He nodded slightly to himself when he grasped it: a prop, short for property; any article of use to a performer on stage. It sounded unusual but it was practically accurate, if it made helping Tank easier for the grown-ups to explain, he understood. "OK Mina-san, whatever's best. Thank you." 

Mina Isan let her laughter fade back to a smile. "Cody, I'm glad that's OK with you, but you didn't laugh. Doesn't being considered a prop sound funny? I thought I'd make you laugh a little." 

He gave her a smile that politely thanked her for trying. "It did sound funny Mina-san, I promise. Actually I just have trouble laughing if I'm not relaxed. To be honest, I really thought Danny-san and Gary-san had reconsidered. Learning different was a relief, but I guess I couldn't laugh. I'll do better next time." 

The associate producer rolled her eyes at him. "Cody, you're not being judged on your comfort with laughing here. That's not something anyone should be judged on ever. It is great when you laugh, but it's fine if you don't. I know if anyone can be honestly polite about feelings you can, but feeling the way other people want you to feel isn't another responsibility for you to see to. You can just feel what you feel, OK?" 

"I'll try to remember that Mina-san." he said appreciatively. 

"Good for you Cody-san." Mina-san praised. 

Cody was about to ask how he was going to stay put and get his second costume at the same time. That just seemed to be the next logical thing to ask. Then, a light knock on the side of the privacy screen resolved the matter before he could make his inquiry. A floppy white hat peered around the corner of the screen, bringing a very familiar wide-smiling face with it. It was TK! 

"Excuse me." TK began brightly. "Special delivery here for Cody Hida, kendo prodigy." 

"Hi TK." Cody greeted, pleased enough to see the taller boy to let the teasing exaggeration pass uncorrected. 

"Hey Cody!" The older boy responded. "You were great out there, really great. So how you doing now?" 

"Thanks TK. I'm fine now because Mina-san convinced me to take it easy during the intermission." the youngster informed. "You're doing a good job with the stage crew too TK, I saw you working before I went on stage." 

"Somehow I knew I could count on you to notice Cody, just like I'd count on you to take such good advice from Mina." TK mused. "Anyway, it's more fun than it is work. Take this delivery for example..." The tall boy pulled a sturdy hanger, carefully draped with Cody's second costume along with the long boots, into view. "This pretty young lady who said she was Mina's intern specifically asks me to bring these things down here to my friend Cody. That wasn't work at all." 

"That was Annie-san, she's very nice." Cody revealed with innocent observation. 

"How about that Cody? You already know nicest ladies here. TK teased. "I mean I'm having fun, but I can tell you've got the better spot in the contest. Enjoy it while it lasts!" 

"TK ..." the small boy groaned, red-faced. The embarrassment actually made him squirm. 

"Well you've got quite a way with a compliment TK, I'm sure Annie would be flattered ..." Mina-san told the older boy with a mischievous grin on her face. 

"You really think so Mina?" TK asked, and Cody saw his friend puff up a bit with importance. 

"... Sure she would -- if you weren't the same age as her little brother." She finished quickly. TK deflated with a gasp while his face now flashed red. Then he laughed, they all did, even Cody. 

When the laughter quieted TK cleared his throat and took his leave. "Good one Mina. I guess I'd better get going now that my mission is accomplished." 

"Seriously TK, thanks. You accomplished more than you realize." Mina Isan lauded. 

"Oh?" TK wondered. 

"Yes. I may have convinced Cody to rest up, but you got him to relax. I know because he laughed." 

"Glad to help Mina." TK confirmed, smiling. "See you later Cody, and stay relaxed -- at least until Yolei and Sora catch up to you again. I probably won't be able to distract them from at least one round of hugs but ... " The taller boy bent down and took a more confidential tone with his younger friend. "... I'll do what I can." 

Cody stood and bowed, "Thanks a lot TK. Thanks for everything." he said gratefully, and thoughtfully watched the tall boy depart. Instead of sitting back down the youngster began to meticulously check the various parts of his second costume. 

Mina-san nodded to him approvingly. "Good idea Cody-san. I don't think we'll have anymore visitors and the intermission is winding down, so you can change into your second costume now. I'll stand guard for you ..." She stopped for a second because she saw the offer to guard made the small boy tense up quickly. She smiled with realization, then added an assurance, "... I mean outside Cody. You just let me know when you're ready." 

Her contestant was visibly relieved. "Thank you Mina-san. I wont take long changing." Cody bowed and showed her out of the small space with a mannerly gesture. She exited to her post trying to contain her amusement. 

Cody did change quickly from his samurai attire into the sad prince costume, but he didn't call Min-san back into the area until he had neatly exchanged the outfits and nothing looked cluttered, including himself. When his contact returned the boy repeated his bow and gestured welcomingly. This time the youngster mildly insisted that she have the seat, and she took it. Mina Isan was inwardly amazed again by the contrast between the boy's first costume and the one he wore now, especially since he had just gone from one to the other. The samurai garb truly suited Cody. When he was wearing it the uncommon things that endeared him to so many around him gained instant context. The princely finery was un-Cody because it lacked the subtlety of the boy's own subdued but undeniable bearing. Her young friend now clearly understood the same distinction because his manners, mildness, and selflessness had all transitioned with him through the change of clothing. Though Cody now looked very much like a prince he was still really the samurai, and would just let people assume what they needed to from Nichio Koba's choreographed skit. Mina saw that it would be Cody Hida's biggest unrealized joke of the entire contest day, matter-of-factly and inadvertently played on most of the 1,000 plus people in the audience. It would be great seeing that done. These thoughts made her smile at the youngster as he asked if he looked alright. "You look very royal, your majesty." she told him mirthfully. Now Cody rolled his eyes at her, as respectfully as it could be done. 

"Mina-san ..." he said with desperate austerity, "I might look that way right now, but I'm still just me, OK?" 

"I know Cody-san ..." Mina-san admitted, "... and it's more than OK, it's wonderful!" The associate producer checked her watch. "The second act should be starting any minute now, and I need to get back to our control booth to keep things running smoothly." 

Cody reacted stoically to the friendly woman's announced departure. He was enjoying the time with Mina-san, but she still had important duties to see to that had to take priority over him. "I understand Mina-san. Thank you for spending the intermission with me, it was a good time. Don't worry about me I'll be fine here by myself until someone tells me that Tank's ready." he affirmed. 

Mina-san stood and looked extra-thoughtfully at the boy before her. Then she smiled disarmingly because she had other ideas. "That's all very considerate of you Cody-san, and I appreciate it very much. Still I wonder if you can do something for me while you're waiting through the second act, please." 

The youngster came dutifully to attention. "Of course I can Mina-san." 

"Great!" she beamed. Mina-san reached into one of the deep pockets of her suit coat and pulled out a small black square object and a matching headset. "One of my other friends asked me if I could test this prototype for a miniature radio transmitter-receiver. I've managed to tune it to the same frequency the production team is using here but I just haven't had a chance to use it yet. I need someone who I know could listen quietly to our second act communications as a test monitor for me, and let me know how reliable it might be. Would you please do that for me Cody-san?" 

"I'd be honored Mina-san, really." Cody professed. 

"Then it's settled." she noted firmly. Mina-san quickly clipped the device to Cody's costume belt and had him sit down in the folding chair again. Next she helped him place and adjust the earpieces of the headset and explained the controls. "This switch turns it on and off, this knob sets the volume, and this button is the microphone, but all you have to do is listen, OK?" 

"OK, Mina-san. I promise I won't interrupt." the small boy assured. 

"I'm sure you wont. I personally wouldn't mind hearing from you Cody-san, but we communicate for official business, so we'll just keep it that." she told him and he nodded matter-of-factly. "You're all set then Cody. I'll see you later." She patted his shoulder adding, "Don't get up, I can see myself out. Just leave the device on when the backstage lights go out. It won't be long." then she left him with a bright smile in exchange for his respectfully deep nod of farewell. 

Not long after Mina-san left Cody heard her voice again, this time through the headsets. "OK, I'm back on for act two, and glad to see that we're all cued up for it." The small boy was pleased to hear that, much as he imagined, Mina-san was business-like and efficient on the job, but was obviously still very nice about it. She'd also be glad that the device he was testing was in working order. 

"Welcome back Mina ..." said a man's voice that Cody didn't know. "Did you get that little fellow you're in charge of squared away?" 

Mina-san answered the man quickly. "Absolutely Mordi, but he very practically keeps himself together and for a little fellow he's a really big help. Now, I know if Cody were listening right now he'd want us to stay on schedule, so let's get started. Cue the lights." At that moment the work lights dimmed out and Cody Hida was by himself in the pale blue running light in the privacy area, but the boy knew he was not alone, thanks to Mina-san. The youngster also knew that his playful contact enjoyed complimenting him when he could not speak to modestly defer it. It was her way of acknowledging that he was listening. Mentally, he added this to a long list of things he planned to thank her for later. 

The second half of the talent show began and proceeded. The new set of presentations progressed nicely. The audience, well-rested after the intermission, certainly sounded receptive and enthusiastic again. Cody Hida heard the presentations and audience responses echoing back all around his position backstage. The youngster also listened with increasing admiration to the production team that Mina-san was guiding. As more talents were displayed in turn, he heard the associate producer working. Mina-san called out the information about specific contestants she needed displayed graphically for the television broadcast, checked the progress of transitions between presentations, alerted various crew leaders of necessary interactions, and occasionally joked. It all confirmed Cody's surest assessment of Mina Isan, she was amazing. Moreover, the boy began to realize that the whole process behind the Little Mr. Odaiba contest was pretty amazing too. 

In the beginning Cody had thought the competition was nothing more than a "silly contest". Now that he had more information the young Hida knew he should reconsider. Maybe not every contestant felt deeply about talents, but surely some did. All the families and friends in the audience were proud and happy to see the youngsters they supported, and generally encouraged all the contestants. There were also the serious efforts people like Mina-san, who were all working hard to make the contest a success for everyone involved. Cody re-concluded that the contest wasn't silly, though some people's responses to it could be. Instead, it was a well-planned, well-meant, one day adventure for the making that a lot of people tried hard for and truly enjoyed. Even in one of his most analytical moods Cody Hida had to admit, if all responsibilities were kept in mind, it could be a very good experience. 

The youngster had been seated for a while. He decided to stand up and move around a little. As long as he felt the need to move he realized he could carefully rehearse his part in Tank's routine, at least in place. The considerate boy knew not to disturb anyone on stage or off, so he'd be very quiet, even for him. Silently Cody quickly reviewed it, Most of it would be precise and comfortable. There was just the last thing, where Cody had to look like he was laughing. He really wondered how he was going to do that. 

Cody Hida wasn't without a sense of humor. He appreciated irony and misconceptions as much as the next man, well figuratively speaking, of course. Still, when it came to just plain silliness, he often couldn't manage more than a brief smile. That had been true for almost as long as the boy could remember ... almost ... There was a day still on the far reaches of Cody's memory when he'd been five. ** 

His father always made time for him after work as a policeman was done, and the little boy had something he wanted his Daddy to see. Little Cody waited more patiently than his mother thought possible until Hiroki Hida came in. After greetings and polite inquiries on the course of respective days spent at kindergarten and on the beat were exchanged, the man dispensed with formality by whisking Cody off his feet and into the boy's room to see what achievement his son was presenting: a crayon masterpiece, a secret nook, or some sort of collection? Hiroki's third guess was closest, but when he set Cody down the boy bowed, looked up, and proudly announced that he had organized his toy chest all by himself! 

Hiroki Hida quickly hid a surprised sigh with an approving smile, and praised his son while accepting Cody's invitation for an inspection. "That's outstanding son!" The toys in the chest were indeed organized by size, type, and color. "I'm very impressed!" The father patted the very small boy's head. Cody was so pleased with himself, and while that's what mattered most, the five year-old was always so efficient and orderly that his father was both amused and slightly concerned. Even Cody's playing was straightforward. Cars were always cars and never rocket ships, a box was for storage but never a fort, and stuffed animals only listened. Where was the laughter, the fun of just because over just so? Hiroki got an idea. "Cody, I'm very glad you've learned to take such care of your things. Would you like to learn something new?" 

"Yes Daddy, thank you." little Cody chirped. 

"Good!" The man closed the lid of the boy's toy chest, then lifted Cody carefully and stood him up on it so they were more face-to face. The boy nodded when his father asked if he was ready. "Knock, knock Cody!" Hiroki began. Suddenly the boy looked flustered and just stood quietly. Hiroki coaxed his son gently, "Oh come on Cody. When I say 'Knock, knock' you say 'Who's there?' 

Cody heaved a small sigh. "I know Daddy." he admitted resolutely "Yolei tells knock knocks. I don't know it's right Daddy." he whispered cautiously. 

"But why Cody?" Daddy whispered back. 

"You didn't knock anything real Daddy, and not Yolei too." the little boy informed. "Knock knocks are pretend talk, that's silly." the five year-old pronounced with conviction. 

Hiroki took a more serious tone he knew Cody would respond to. "Would I ever want you to try something I believed was wrong Cody?" 

The little boy shook his head vigorously from side to side. "No Daddy." 

"But I want you try a knock knock with me. Guess what that means." Hiroki Hida said calmly 

"Not wrong? Not silly?" the pondering child guessed twice. 

"Oh they are silly Cody." Daddy explained, "They just aren't wrong. They make people laugh, and its OK to laugh." 

"Oh." his son considered simply. 

"Try it with me please Cody. It's a special knock knock. I'll do real knocks and everything, promise, OK?" Hiroki encouraged. 

"OK Daddy." The little boy conceded dutifully. 

"That's my boy!" Hiroki praised and began again. The man reached out and tapped the top of his son's head just a little firmer than he might have patted it. "Knock, knock Cody!" 

Little Cody was surprised, but saw that Daddy was waiting for him to respond, so he did "Who's there?" 

"Knock it." the older Hida said quickly. 

"Knock it who?" the child continued plainly 

For a moment Cody saw his Daddy turn away. Then all of a sudden the man turned back and swooped in, bringing his face very close to Cody's own. It was the silliest face Cody had ever seen his Daddy make: eyes crossed, messy hair, and a big open grin. "Knock it off and laugh already Cody!" the face cried playfully. Overwhelmed, five year-old Cody Hida began to giggle, then chuckle, then started laughing. He actually laughed so much that he sort of rocked off the safety of his toy chest and into his father's arms. They laughed together for a while until Hiroki could say something again. "There! That's not so hard is it Cody?" The boy smiled broadly in agreement and hugged his Daddy again. "What a fast learner you are Cody Hida!" his father celebrated. "Just don't forget to laugh along the way. Now, let's go see what Mommy wants to do for supper." That was only the start of something special between father and son. Warding off Cody's bouts with over-seriousness took nothing more than a couple of taps on the top of his head and Hiroki Hida's magic words, "Knock, knock!" Laughter always followed. The magic lasted the single year that was the rest of Hiroki Hida's life. ** 

The nine year-old Cody Hida gulped at the memory he'd stirred within him, and decided to sit down again. He was still learning to deal with the vivid memories of moments with his Dad that suddenly played out every now and then, especially when the youngster least expected them. These memories weren't like inadvertent reminders that his Dad was gone. Those hurt worse because they had no redeeming value. Of course his own memories would never be as good as really having Dad with him, but they always took Cody completely back to times that were undeniably safe, good, and happy. As brief and inadequate as these episodes could be he wouldn't stop them, even if he knew how. What did it all mean? The boy wasn't completely sure. Laughing was generally a good thing, he could do it and even enjoy it. Therefore, looking like he was laughing shouldn't be a problem if only he wasn't stubborn and relaxed. Still, the particular trick the memory recalled wasn't for the contest. It just wasn't! Only Cody's Dad had that knack. A substitute, no matter how sincere, wouldn't be the same. 

The youngster settled himself matter-of-factly, concentrating again on the sounds of the continuing presentations and Mina-san's transmissions. He'd been so absorbed by the problem of laughing and then the memory that he hadn't really been listening as well as he probably should've been. Cody knew Mina-san wouldn't mind the brief lapse, but it was time to get back on the job. 

The associate producer was announcing a transition to her team. "OK that's twenty-five presentations down, and only five more to go. Oh Annie, would you do me a favor?" 

Cody heard Annie-san's cheerful voice respond. "Sure Mina, you name it." 

"Great, would you please run down and take that special prop to the correct position? 

"Ah yes, you mean the prop you've kept waiting?" the intern asked knowingly. 

"That's the one." Mina-san agreed. "Be very careful with that one Annie ... I'd never find another one like it." Cody could practically hear her smile. 

"Don't worry Mina, it will be my pleasure." the intern answered 

Cody knew he'd be seeing Annie-san very shortly. It was almost time to help Tank. The small boy would just have to work through the look of laughing as best he could. Strangely he had a feeling, way down deep inside, that something would come to him about that. 

Annie the intern found Cody Hida right where Mina Isan had left him. The youngster was calm and polite, but ready to move quickly with her when told they needed to hurry. She quickly led him over to the workshop offstage where large stage props were kept and readied. The young lady smiled when she saw how the small boy's eyes widened when an oversized cart made to look like an ornate throne came into view. A group of crew people, including Cody's friend TK, were positioning the throne for transport onto the stage in just minutes. The intern bent down and whispered because they were so close the stage. "OK Cody, here's your ride. TK will get you all set. Anything else?" 

Cody handed over the transmitter and headset he was wearing and whispered too, "Yes Annie-san, please give that back to Mina-san and let her know that it worked very well keeping me company, and it also functioned properly." 

"I'll tell her." Annie-san promised with an impressed smile. She nodded his attention toward the throne again, then quietly walked back the way they had come. 

TK motioned for Cody to come over to the throne. The smaller boy complied and his taller friend was quietly but cheerfully helpful. "Hop in Cody! I hope you won't mind me pushing you around soon because it will kind of be necessary to get this thing on stage." 

"I understand TK." Cody answered sensibly, but did smile at his friend's good humor. The small boy climbed into the seat of the throne, positioning himself as rehearsed. He saw right away that Mr. Koba's saying it would be bigger than a folding chair was a major understatement. There was a wide half-circle built around the seat of the throne, presumably forming arm rests on either side. They were still functional because the special props Cody would toss were placed in specific grooves all around the seat. However, the sides came to a height just below Cody's head. TK saw him craning his neck a little just to be more visible. 

"Hey don't worry Cody." TK advised, you'll be angled slightly toward the audience, they'll see you." 

"As long as they see more of Tank than me." Cody rapidly pointed out. 

"Right." The tall boy acknowledged and continued because he wanted one last thing to stick with his younger friend "Don't forget to have fun out there, even if you have to borrow some of Tank's. He's got plenty for both of you." The wing curtain opened as a cue for setting up Tank's routine. The cart with Cody and all was easily rolled out, positioned, and locked into place without another word. In darkness on the stage the youngster couldn't see his older friend scurry back offstage but TK's hopeful suggestion resonated with Cody. This was Tank's presentation and the fun of it was not something he'd need help with. The large youngster could easily make it fun for himself, the audience, and his partner. All Cody really needed to do was toss, watch, and enjoy. The realization let the green-eyed child relax to his chosen degree of intensity as the stage lights came up. 

Appropriately sad music played as the audience glimpsed the stoic figure of a regally attired small boy crouched in the seat of a throne much too large for him. The crowd got the point right away and gave out a collective sympathetic "Awww ..." Then suddenly festive music swelled up as Tank Koba jubilantly marched on from the other side of the stage. A spotlight added illumination directly around the bigger nine year-old, and it looked as if he was glowing. The first laughs were for Tank's jester costume alone, but it didn't take long for the broad smile and exaggerated movements of the clearly elated boy to win the humor of his audience. Soon Tank was drawing out the four juggling balls to entertain with, and the onlookers applauded when he set the spheres in motion. The young Koba made decidedly silly faces while juggling, faces which had not been part of the rehearsals with Cody, but did cause bigger laughs. The smaller boy stuck much closer to Mr. Koba's directions for him, but the young Hida's silent gestures to the oblivious jester were just so adamant, ignored, and overwhelmed that the spectators roared. Tank watched out of the corner of his eye as Cody got back into the seat of the throne and took hold of the cup. The juggler turned toward the throne. Now it was time for the big surprise! 

There was a crisp rhythm to the next sequence of events. An object flew, the crowd gasped, the object was added to the juggling rotation, and the audience cheered! That sequence happened spontaneously, and repeated three times in short order. At last, Tank had the prop helmet. The entire auditorium watched in delighted awe as the fountain of juggled things was formed. All the larger youngster had to do now was catch the balls, let the other stuff drop, and pass whatever look his little friend managed off as laughter, which would be easy because all the people would laugh too. Things didn't go that way. Tank realized they had succeeded in front of everybody and became overexcited. When he threw everything up into the air, he did it too hard. He found himself occupied with just catching the four balls and didn't notice until too late that the helmet was hurtling in a fast, flat arc right at Cody Hida! 

Cody tried to react to the projectile. He knew he couldn't catch it for fear of possibly interfering with Tank's presentation. That reluctance, and the lack of distance worked against the smaller boy. He managed to partially duck, but the helmet still glanced off the top of Cody's head. The slight youngster saw stars, but didn't hear the audience all gasp as he toppled off the throne and clunked on to the stage. The only thing Cody heard was two distinct thumps, one from the impact of the helmet on his head and the second when his head also tapped the stage in his fall. These sounds registered with Cody as "knock knock". 

Stark silence gripped the auditorium. Tank Koba rushed over to Cody to see if he was even close to being all right. The little guy was trying to get up, which was a great sign, but he appeared to be shaking. Tank wondered if Cody was hurt or going to cry. The husky boy helped his partner to stand, being careful to support him and was on the verge of asking Cody to say something when the shorter youngster started laughing out loud. Cody rubbed his skull, looked at the totally surprised Tank, and down at the spot where he'd fallen while continuing to laugh; at himself, at Tank's error, at everything about the mishap because it was just so deprecatingly silly! Tank, overwhelmingly relieved that Cody seemed physically OK, began to chuckle as well -- and was soon laughing just as hard as the smaller boy. Some members of the audience thought it had all been part of the act, others were sure they knew better. All took the laughter of the boys as a signal for general relief and joined in. The loud wave of laughter was followed by a thundering ovation. To Tank's credit as a junior showman he realized the timing for a good exit. He threw one pudgy arm around Cody's shoulder and used the other to wave a merry goodbye to the cheering throng, then walked them both offstage as if he considered the whole time on stage to be the coolest thing of all time. 


	12. Destiny Delivers

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: Yes! At long last, here is the final full chapter of this story. This has been more than a story it's been an adventure, and not just for Cody Hida, but for myself as a writer too. I've honed techniques, experimented with lengths, and learned to respond to suggested improvements -- all of which makes writing a fan fiction as worthy as any other general writing exercise one might engage in. It wouldn't have become what it has become without my beta readers. Thanks first to "Flower Cannon". (wherever she is I hope she still reads this), and also to "Timp", who came along, and picked up the beta slack, and ensured the final chapters retained the story's earlier momentum. Thanks to my readers at any point and time, please enjoy this! A short epilogue will come soon.-- BM] 

Chapter 12: Destiny Delivers

Cody Hida, with ample assistance from Tank Koba, made it offstage following Tank's talent presentation for the Little Mr. Odaiba contest. Part of Tank's routine had literally come as a blow to the smaller youngster, but some very unexpected laughter and Tank's quick thinking had saved the ending, turning misfortune into rousing success. The backstage darkness quieted both boys momentarily, then Tank tried to rapidly check his friend's condition and react to their accomplishment at the same time. "Oh man Cody are you OK? Wow that was extra-ultra cool! Oh man, I mean I'm really sorry you got hit in the head like that, I totally fried the juggling break. It was just so cool when you got up and laughed though, as long as you weren't hurt, which I really hope you aren't. Oh man, I knew you could laugh little but I didn't know you could laugh big like that Cody. The audience loved that! Oh man, I guess they really loved seeing you weren't hurt either, right? So are you OK Cody?"

"I think I'm OK Tank." the smaller youngster assessed. Cody was rattled and just beginning to notice his head ached a little, but the fact that he could stand, walk, and comprehend satisfied him for the time being. Tank would've continued talking, but Mina Isan and Zak Homma approached and took charge.

"Poor Cody-san!" Mina-san exclaimed in a half-volume voice "Are you alright?" she asked with firm concern.

"I think I am." Cody repeated quietly, but he couldn't help wincing at the brightness of the small flashlight the associate producer used to quickly examine where he'd been hit and his eye reaction.

"Hmm ... on second thought I think I'll be the judge of that." Mina-san advised with just a touch of playfulness. "Zak, let's escort these two back into the parents' lounge. He should at least sit down for treatment so we can prevent some swelling."

Tank became visibly dismayed and agitated at hearing Cody's contact mention the need for medical care, and reacted strongly before Zak could reply. "Oh man, I am so fried! Leave it to me to meet a great friend like Cody and nearly kill him twice in the same day, Oh man, totally fried!" 

"Right Mina." Tank's contact agreed with his colleague while calmly signaling the larger boy to take it easy because Cody was going to be just fine.

"Please Mina-san ..." Cody stoically pleaded, "You've got so much to do right now with the talent show still going on. I don't want to be any more trouble than I've already been."

"Cody-san, I've seen trouble and you're definitely not it. I have people who can handle the booth for what's left of the show, but nobody else gets to handle you for the rest of the contest. You need some attention, and that is absolutely non-optional." Mina-san insisted.

"Oh man, yeah Cody." Tank added protectively. "You got beaned and bonked out there. You better let them fix you."

"See Cody ..." Mina-san pointed out while putting a guiding arm on his, "...You're outvoted, outranked, and outsized." She gave him a powerful smile. The small boy sighed and gave in because it was the right thing to do and it was obviously impractical to even mildly resist. For her part, Mina Isan knew it would've been faster, even advisable, to have Cody carried out. She let him walk because he wanted to, and it was what any warrior deserved. The four of them moved quickly to the selected lounge. They were met there by the adult Hidas and Nichio Koba, who were all eased to see Cody walk in under his own power.

Minako Hida hurried over to her son. She hugged Cody, held him at arms length scrutinizing him, and hugged him again. Neither mother nor son said anything. Their reaction to each other made a mutually sentimental statement: safe and glad. Grandpa Hida spoke first. "There Daughter, I told you it would not be as bad as it seemed. Cody's taken much harder blows during his kendo lessons. He's only been shaken up, right grandson?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Cody confirmed. He would've liked to bow to the adults but neither his Mom nor Mina-san wanted him to risk falling in the attempt. "It would've been good to have my gear on, but I almost got out of the way without it."

Mina-san laughed sweetly and showed Minako a seat with Cody on the lounge's couch. "In this case Cody-san I think the difference between almost and not quite will be a couple of children's aspirin, a cold pack, and a little time off, OK?"

Minako Hida agreed for him. "OK Mina," and Cody obediently nodded.

After Cody was tended to, and feeling better as a result, both Kobas approached to speak to him. Impetuous as ever, Tank started first. "Oh man Cody, I just want to tell you again how really, really sorry I am that you got hit like that. I know I told you that before but this way your Mom and Grandpa will hear it too. Dad and I were talking just now, and I know I got really carried away on stage, but I couldn't help it, well maybe just didn't help it. The whole thing was just so cool! I mean there I was juggling and there were you in that throne. Oh man, I never got a chance to tell you how cool you look in that prince costume!" Tank's Dad put a hand on his son's shoulder as a little reminder to stick to his original point, so the bigger boy got back on track. "Anyway, I'm very extra sorry about frying the end, and I hope you won't be too sore -- in the head or at me, because it was more than cool to have you help me. Oh man, it was an honor!" Tank punctuated his apology with a huge smile.

Cody paused just long enough to let all his friend's words sink in. "Thank you for the apology Tank, but I'm not mad at you about anything, really. I understand if you got carried away doing your presentation, it was exciting. Mine was too, but in a different way. I'm really glad you let me share it with you and honored me with your friendship. Actually, I think I should apologize to you Tank, and to you too Mr. Koba."

Nichio Koba shared a completely confused glance with his son. "What would you have to apologize for Cody?"

The smaller boy's face became very serious. "For laughing like I did Mr. Koba. It was supposed to be pantomime and I broke the silence."

Mr. Koba gave Cody an appreciative look, but waved the concern away. "Don't worry about that at all. That was a surprise, but it was real. That means it was a lot better than just looking like you were laughing. Besides, after what happened to you, the way you boys laughed made everybody in the place feel better right away. I'm glad the laughing happened Cody. The part before it should've been less rough on you, but the laughing was great, it gave Tank the best send off to be hoped for at that point, and I'm proud of him for taking it. I'm proud of you both!"

"Thanks, Mr. Koba, really." Cody watched as both Kobas offered him Tank's signature sliding wave that meant "no problem". It made the shorter youngster smile.

Minako Hida placed an arm affectionately around her young son. "I'm glad you laughed like that too Cody. It got my heart started again after you got hit and fell. Honestly though, hearing you laugh like that reminded me so much of your Dad. You've been thinking of him again, haven't you?"

"Yes Mom, I have. I remembered the way Dad liked to laugh and that he wanted me to enjoy it too." His voice became even quieter than usual, but he kept it steady. "I think about Dad a lot Mom, and it's usually more happy than sad when I do. I just don't want to make you sad." he told her resolutely.

"Oh Cody ..." Mrs. Hida smiled lovingly at him. "Missing Dad is sad, but it can't be avoided. Our memories of him can make us miss him, it's true. Yet, they can give us so much more happiness than sadness if we let them remind us that we still love him and he still loves us just the way we remember. I know you're learning just how true that is too, right?

"Right, Mom." Cody affirmed letting a few tears run from his eyes, not checked and not regretted.

"So dear, anytime you want to talk about memories of Dad, you do it, because I'd love that and I love you Cody." The boy saw his Grandpa nod with a most proud smile, agreeing with all his daughter-in-law had said. 

"I love you too Mom and Grandpa, of course." The child that facts mattered greatly for considered this the surest fact of them all. While Cody was talking with the Kobas and his family Mina Isan had slipped out of the room for a quick update on the talent show via radio. She returned just as her contestant was looking for her. "Mina-san how's the talent show going." Cody asked, politely but easily guessing what she'd been doing.

"It's not going Cody-san ..." she told him with a playful pause "... it's over. The last presentation just wrapped up a short time ago." Mina-san smiled in turn at both Cody and Tank. "Let me be the first to congratulate you both on completing the competitive phase of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest.

Cody stood up and managed his first bow since his tumble. "Thank you Mina-san." he offered with simple, formal appreciation.

Tank Koba high-fived his Dad and his contact Zak before eagerly expressing his brand of gratitude, "Oh man thanks Ms. Isan. This whole day has totally redefined cool for me. Oh man, what's next!"

"Next in the contest is another intermission while the judges finalize the standings so we can announce this year's winner, but since a lot of the show volunteers have completed their assignments, the next thing here is a visit by three friends who are very anxious to see Cody, and won't mind seeing you either Tank." Mina-san explained. "Are you ready for them Cody?"

"Yes, Mina-san, as long as it's no trouble." Cody answered, smiling and trying not to stare too expectantly at the lounge door.

"Believe me Cody-san, I'd only be in real trouble if I kept Yolei from seeing you any longer." She laughed as she opened the door and waved the three other young people inside.

Yolei swooped into the room, locked her young best friend in a frantic embrace, and held him as securely as one might clutch a favorite lost keepsake upon reclaiming it. "Cody! You're alright! You know you really had me worried. I wanted to rush right down and check on you, but then I told myself that you'd want me to stay on my volunteer job. At least it helped me stay this calm, and you're OK! That's what counts."

"Thanks Yolei," the young Hida accepted her intense attention for all of its familiar warmth. "I am OK, but only because of all my friends."

Sora giggled as Yolei finally released Cody then waited for the small boy to catch a full breath before she hugged him too, almost as hard as Yolei did. "My turn! I'm also glad you're not hurt Cody, but we're almost forgetting what you did out there on stage. Everyone thinks you looked great, but it was more than just costumes. You were great to begin with Cody, and that's just what you were out there -- great!"

The reserved little boy's face grew increasingly red. He looked hopefully at TK, and the tall blonde boy only offered a wide smile. TK had clearly forgotten his stated effort to keep the hugging to a minimum, and that was politely giving him the benefit of the doubt. Cody turned to Tank and hoped his lively new friend wouldn't mind being called to the rescue. "Thank you Sora-san, but Tank did very well too, and I don't want him to feel left out."

Tank Koba bounded forward. "Oh man Cody, thanks! That's really nice of you. I don't think I feel left out at all, but if Yolei and Sora think that I did close to as well as you did I wouldn't mind that at all. Oh man, no way!" The two older girls smiled and hugged Tank fiercely. The solid youngster was congratulated for his juggling and for helping Cody offstage quickly. His gigantic smile clearly showed he enjoyed the attention his little friend had diverted to him.

The smaller boy stepped aside next to TK. The older boy had congratulations of his own for his younger friend. "Nice move Cody, managing to share your friends with Tank without risk of the girls getting mad. I would've stopped them ... eventually, but I like living too much to tangle with those two so often," TK joked quietly.

Cody looked up serenely at the taller boy. "That's OK TK, I'm just glad that I'm not old enough to have to worry about girls like that."

TK put his hands on Cody's shoulders and told him with mock seriousness, "You will be, and Cody, it's really not so bad."

"Oh," Cody nodded, then promptly dropped the subject with polite and innocent disinterest, making TK chuckle.

Mina-san made an important announcement. "Now that you've recovered Cody-san, I think it's time to get you and Tank back up to your area room so you two can change back into regular clothes and get lined up for the judging results. You're feeling up to that, right?"

"Yes, Mina-san. I want to thank everyone for checking on me, but now I'm ready to see this through," Cody determined, and he bowed gratefully.

Tank shared the same sentiment more enthusiastically. "Oh man, so am I. The only fried thing right now is having to leave this room with everybody here. This has been almost as cool as the luncheon, like a party, except there was food at lunch. Oh man, it takes food to really make a good time a party. Oops, my bad, I'm getting sidetracked. Oh man, it's almost too cool to break this up, but I guess finishing up will be even cooler."

Everyone in the room laughed, and Zak was quick to assure his excited young contestant, "We certainly hope so Tank."

"As for food son," Mr. Koba said cheerfully. There'll still be plenty of evening left to go out for dinner, all of us together. It will be my treat, and I insist." The cordial offer pleased all present.

Mina-san smiled broadly. "That will be great Mr. Koba, if Tank and Cody can spare the time after the results are announced," she added playfully.

Cody looked up at her curiously, "What do you mean by that Mina-san?"

She bent down to answer him. "For once, I really don't know Cody-san, but I can't wait to find out. You and Tank go up to the area room with Zak, while I find seats for everyone else here. That way we'll all find out together, OK?"

"OK Mina-san." Cody agreed matter-of-factly. That was all the approval necessary to put Mina-san's plan into action.

The area room was bustling when Cody and Tank arrived. The other young contestants were busy getting themselves ready for the judging results, and the volunteers around were busy trying to help them. Only a few people recognized the young Hida as the one who'd been hurt on the stage. Even fewer asked if he was OK. That was fine with Cody. Tank's contact, Zak-san, stayed with them for a minute but left to rejoin Mina-san with the others. Tank scooted into his own area while encouraging Cody to change quickly. In his own area the smaller boy was relieved to see that Mina-san's intern, Annie-san, had dutifully returned his samurai costume and shinai for him safe and secure. He changed back into the clothes he'd started out in, then hung the once-dreaded prince outfit up neatly. The placid youngster put things in order, and sighed happily when finished. Satisfied, Cody went to find Tank

Cody's husky friend emerged from his own area after changing clothes. Tank could hardly contain his excitement now. "Oh man Cody, this is absolute cool! I'm ready to line up. Are you ready to line up? Are they ready for us to line up?" The bigger boy clamped both hands on Cody's shoulders. The smaller boy remembered the jarring of Tank's earlier jumping spree, and Cody's green eyes naturally widened at the thought of repeating that, even if well-meant. Tank saw his little friend's politely unspoken concern and eased up. "Oh man Cody, sorry. I guess I just needed to get a grip on something real, and you were it. I wasn't going to jump up and down though, promise. It's just that everything is so extremely cool right now. Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

Cody smiled one his very rare little boy smiles for his bigger friend. "I understand Tank." The slight youngster pointed to the friendly beckoning of a nearby volunteer. "They're lining us up now, we'd better go. Good luck Tank." He topped his best wishes with a quick bow. 

Tank chuckled. "Oh man, good luck right back to you Cody. You are just one so cool friend. Oh man, come on let's go!" The burly boy wrapped an arm around Cody Hida's shoulders as they moved to where the volunteer was indicating.

Soon all thirty contestants were back on the auditorium stage before their enthusiastically supportive audience. The boys were all lined up by their respective numbers on the top row of set of six risers. Cody noticed that the width of the risers decreased with every row closer to the stage floor, and there were steps on the left side of every row except the last, which was just a small square -- big enough for just one boy to stand on. Festive music played and the audience clapped as the producer Danny-san joined the boys on stage. The man waved to the crowd and turned to the contestants to begin his presentation "Hello contestants, families, friends, and everyone watching. What a day it's been, especially for the thirty youngsters here on stage. These guys have all done a fantastic job. I think they all deserve a big round of applause." The audience obviously agreed with Danny-san, because they gave all the boys a thundering ovation. Then the producer continued. "Great! Thank you. Now boys, we hope you've all had fun today. We've certainly enjoyed having you. Please understand that there are no losers here, but only one of you is going to be Little Mr. Odaiba. The judges know that all of you did your very best. They could only pick one of you. It wasn't easy. The new Little Mr. Odaiba represents all of you and what you all accomplished here today, and that's something you can all be proud of."

From his vantage point at the far end of the top riser Cody nodded, understanding the producer's words. A quick look down the line of his fellow contestants showed they were all accepting the same encouraging words, and even more anxious to proceed. Danny-san continued again. "Here's how it works. I've got five envelopes to read, and each envelope has a list of contestant numbers. Each list gets shorter and shorter: 15, 10, 5, 2, and the last envelope has just one number. That contestant will be this year's Little Mr. Odaiba. To be fair, I'll alternate reading low numbers first then high numbers first the next time and so on. If your number gets read step down on to the next riser. If it's not, please use the side steps to carefully get down from the platform and you'll be shown a place to stand down here to watch who moves on. One last time, thanks to each and everyone of you for your participation, cooperation, and making this such a really great day. Let's get started." There was another round of applause from the audience, kept short as Danny-san pulled the first envelope from his coat and began to read.

Cody Hida was glad to hear Tank's number read and saw his bigger friend happily thump down on to the next level. A moment later the smaller boy heard his own number called to round out the new ranking, so he stepped down too, carefully. Cody was honestly pleased to make the first cut himself. Mina-san, and just about everybody else, had remarked on how unusually hard he had worked, so making it to the group of 15 might have been expected, but the youngster was still thankful. When the second envelope was opened Cody's number was read first, and he dutifully moved down again. Happily, Tank's number was also on the second list. The bigger boy stepped onto the riser and smiled widely at Cody. Tank looked down at the narrower risers still to come, and then back to Cody. The husky boy was mirthfully entertaining possibilities his smaller friend now cautiously avoided. The third list gleaned the ten contestants to five, and once again both Tank and Cody advanced. The young Hida was honored to reach the final five. He was pretty sure Tank was too, though the young Koba looked delightfully more certain about being where they were. Still, Cody thought there was a certain rightness to being one of five because he'd been that when Mina-san first chose him out of his classroom. The circle of his part in the Little Mr. Odaiba contest seemed complete, at least as far as Cody himself considered. Yet, the circle that Cody Hida thought closed suddenly spiraled open again when Danny-san read the first number on the fourth list, because it was Cody's number. The small boy with green eyes open wide stepped down onto the second to last riser, and made room for the other finalist, who was none other than the impossibly excited Tank Koba.

Danny-san came over to the two remaining boys standing next to each other on the riser just above the last spot. The man knew that these boys had become fast friends today, and demonstrated that friendship throughout, but they were still a study in contrasts. The bigger boy was all smiles and fidgets, too excited to be still. The smaller one was attentive with a placidly expectant expression, standing with his feet together and hands behind his back. The producer welcomed them to their new status. "Congratulations to you both. One of you two is about to become this year's Little Mr. Odaiba. The other will be our runner-up, and that's important too. We understand that youngsters today lead busy lives, and sometimes an event wanting our winner might not fit the winner's schedule. When that happens we'd like the runner-up to go in the winner's place as the winner's friend. Of course, that requires that the two of you keep in pretty close touch with each other for a whole year. Do you think that will be a problem guys?" Cody and Tank looked at each other and smiled. They looked back to Danny-san, shaking their heads to indicate that it would definitely not be a problem. The audience cheered and applauded.

The producer waited for the applause to subside. "Great! Now let's find who does what for us." The man took out the final envelope. There was a sudden hush in the auditorium as he opened it and looked at the one number on the card inside. Danny-san smiled and made the grand announcement. "Ladies and gentleman of all ages, it gives me great pleasure to be the first to introduce you to this year's Little Mr. Odaiba, contestant #30, representing Odaiba Elementary, Cody Hida!"

For just a second before the audience's loudest ovation rocked the auditorium Cody's face locked in an overwhelmed gasp. He'd been very honored to stand next to Tank as a finalist, but Cody never imagined that, when it came down to it, the judges would pick him instead of the energetic and talkative Tank. As the crowd started to react the small youngster turned to his bigger friend with an almost apologetic gaze, but the jovial juggler wouldn't let Cody be sorry for winning. 

Tank leaned toward his smaller friend and had to shout in one long stream to make sure what he said registered above the congratulatory roar. "Oh man, Cody! You did it! It's all you right now, and you deserve it! Oh man, I know what you're thinking! You got to be thinking that it should be the other way around because you think I'd be more typical or something! You might be right, but then you'd be wrong too! I'd be typical but you'll be cool, and that's why you were just the coolest choice! Oh man, you better step down that last step Cody! Go on, I'll be right here!" The big, happy smile was all Cody needed to see. The obvious tone of the bigger boy's shouted assurance of continued friendship was all the smaller one needed to hear. Cody Hida took a dignified, deliberate step down to accept becoming Little Mr. Odaiba. The slight youngster's face was still deciding between a gasp and a smile. 

Bright music blared and flashbulbs popped. Cody blinked hard to try to clear the flash spots away without having to squint. Two volunteers emerged from the wings to bestow a couple of unexpected trappings for his new position. The female volunteer draped a quickly-sized light blue sash with "Little Mr. Odaiba" in rainbow letters over his head and shoulder. The male volunteer presented Cody with a shiny trophy that, being nearly as tall as the boy himself stood, was a ridiculously large thing. More flashbulbs went off and he did more blinking. Cody accepted these things and all the sudden picture taking. They were ways the grownups involved in the contest got to show the importance they saw in naming a winner. 

The small boy wanted to be considerate of all the audience members. They were still clapping for him, but that was probably because he was still standing on his pedestal being celebrated. It would be good form to get down quickly, let the people hosting the contest wrap things up, and let everybody stuck in the auditorium go from watching him. That's what Cody intended to do. He just never got the chance. The stage lighting did decrease slightly like something was finished, but the lights over the audience increased at the same time. Cody saw the entire audience clearly for the first time from the stage. They were all standing and continuing to applaud! A few familiar though shouted voices began to call his name as a chant, and soon the entire standing throng picked it up The youngster felt his face sear with embarrassment while he tried to discretely tug at his collar line to promote proper breathing. There was only one way he could say thank you to all these people at the same time. Cody settled the oversized trophy on the stage floor, then settled himself, and bowed. The audience responded to his gesture with one last cheer before returning to their seats.

Cody had been so astounded by the audience's overwhelming congratulations that he didn't notice Mina Isan's arrival on stage with his Mom and Grandpa until he stood from his bow. The young Hida finally dismounted the small riser into the waiting arms of his family.

Mrs. Hida hugged him. "How wonderful Cody! You won, but more importantly you tried your best and stayed so true to who you are. You're a remarkable son, and I'm so proud of you!"

Grandpa Hida had traded bows with his grandson. Though Cody was already touched by his mother's words, the older man had to add his own praise. "Honorable child of an honored father. You have added to the storied tradition of your family throughout this day. It is the mark of a true warrior to know that the way one battles is just as important as the outcome." Then the senior Mr. Hida smiled and patted Cody's shoulder, "Let's face it, none of your ancestors ever did anything like this at your age. Well done grandson!" 

Cody could hardly respond to his elders' adulation. There simply were no words or gestures that would be appropriate. The youngster accepted the praise with a wordless gaze that spoke volumes in humility and devotion. Suddenly a new set of arms embraced him too. They belonged to Mina-san. "I hope you don't mind Cody-san, I'm just so happy for you right now," she exclaimed softly.

"Mina-san ... I don't mind, really," Cody finally managed to assure quietly in return. Knowing how playful Mina-san could be, the small boy looked up and asked -- "Did you know Mina-san? I mean I understand if you did and just couldn't tell me, but did you know?"

She smiled at him admiringly before replying. "I didn't officially know until you did Cody-san, but as far as your potential, I've known that from the very beginning." Mina-san let Cody Hida ponder on that while steering him back over to Danny, who had microphone in hand.

"Congratulations again Cody. I'll only interrupt your personal celebrations for a second. I just need to know if your ready for your first duty as Little Mr. Odaiba.

The youngster's look became very resolute. "Yes, of course Danny-san ... what is it?"

The producer smiled and turned to the audience to answer "It's to be the guest of honor at our contest's closing party. It's all set up in the lobby and everyone here is invited! How's that sound?"

"That's very considerate, and I hope everyone can stay for it -- as long as it's no trouble." Cody reasoned.

The audience cheered this mannerly invitation with extreme enthusiasm, and Danny-san approvingly sent the boy back to his contact. 

Mina-san was pleased. "You handled that very well Cody. Let me get you out to the lobby here because the fun has just begun."

Cody Hida nodded matter-of-factly. Yes, Mina-san. I've got a lot of guests to attend to now."

Mina laughed out a sigh while playfully rolling her eyes. "Same old Cody-san."

A truly festive party of the first order followed. The lobby of the Odaiba community center was again crowded with laughter, music, food, and people. Cody Hida found himself at the center of it all, like the calm eye of a hurricane. Everyone congratulated him for both his victory and demeanor. The youngster bowed several times to a few large groups, then Mina-san finally placed a chair in a central location. and got Cody to sit down. Soon all the small boy's family and friends were congregated around his designated position, and he knew it probably looked like he was holding court, but since that was openly not of his doing Cody politely accepted the arrangement with a resigned sigh.

The reassuring presence of the other Digidestined came complete with a wealth of hugging and praise, led naturally by Yolei. "Way to go Cody! I knew you could do it. I told everyone who could hear me that you could do it, then you did it! I guess that proves how well I know you, which is perfecto!" The tall young teen's eyes momentarily squeezed closed behind her large round glasses as she embraced Cody -- a clear sign that Yolei was too happy to picture anything else at the moment.

Sora giggled for her turn to hug their small champion, and warmly clasped him when Yolei let loose. "Well, Yolei may know you best of all Cody, but I'm old enough to get away with telling you how loveable you are. You can't help it, so don't fight it. I loved seeing you win!" In spite of of the kind advice the youngster couldn't help a short groaning sigh. Being both a victorious warrior and loveable nine year-old were difficult self-images to maintain at the same time.

Kari's hug was extra-long because she hadn't seen Cody as much that day as the other girls. "This was great! You should let me do a video of you demonstrating more kendo. Seriously, I'm very impressed."

TK rallied the Digidestined guys to rescue their youngest fellow from the rush of mushiness. "That's some trophy they gave you Cody." It was also a good opportunity to stand next to Kari as she finished hugging their smaller friend.

"I'll say." Matt added briefly, picking up on his brother's intent, and naturally recalling the days when looking out for the youngest meant TK himself.

"It's sure bigger than any trophy I ever got playing soccer." Tai offered admiringly. When Tai compared any accomplishment to his soccer playing it was high praise, at least according to Kari.

"Hey, its a nice trophy and all ..." Davis noted with a shrug "... but I'm sure I'll win a bigger one someday." Truthfully, he couldn't take envious eyes off Cody's prize.

"Oh sure you will Davis." Kari teased with an incredulous giggle.

Davis chaffed at the humor. "Geez, I don't know what the big deal is. So it's cool to win a little kids' contest, but that doesn't mean we older kids have to go nuts, right?"

Yolei crossed her arms and gave Davis a point he'd missed, obviously. "Davis, didn't you hear one of the announcements at the start of this party? It was the one where the superintendent of our whole school district declared tomorrow an in-service day in honor of Cody's victory." When Davis still didn't get it the tall girl sighed and continued. "That means there's no school tomorrow, for any of us."

Suddenly Davis hugged Cody. "Dude! You're my hero!" The goggle-wearing youth saw the smaller boy look at him in a way that made Davis glad Cody didn't have a kendo stick in hand. He let the youngster go and backed off sheepishly.

Though everyone was amused by Davis' antics, Izzy noticed that Cody was generally remaining thoughtfully quiet. "Well Cody, the magnitude of this accomplishment must bring a lot of thoughts to mind. You do look quite contemplative, care to share what's on your mind?"

The small boy nodded firmly. "I'm not being fair to all of you. I mean all the Digidestined here have worked so hard in the Digital World, especially you older ones, and nobody knows anything about that. Now I'm getting public attention I don't even need, and not because of what really makes me special or recognizes that I'm part of such a big team."

"You're worrying too much Cody, and believe me I know worrying." Joe advised gently and continued, "I think you've also got it a little backward. Being a Digidestined certainly adds to what makes us special, but I've got to believe that the things that make us special as individuals are part of what drew us to be Digidestined. We're all your friends, so we'd be here for you even if this didn't have anything to do with being Digidestined. Personally, I think it does Cody, because we are a team too. You're getting recognition for being a great young guy -- who just happens to secretly be Digidestined, so in a way recognizing you recognizes all of us who are lucky enough to share that one particular quality with you.

"Really?" Cody wondered with matter-of-fact awe. The small boy saw Joe's words universally affirmed in the faces of all his Digidestined friends. "Thanks Joe. Thanks everybody."

"By the way Cody," Ken offered with a reserve that matched the younger boy's own. "There might be people who'll make all kinds of offers, trying to make your success here go to your head. I know you wont want to make the same mistake I did and you have a lot of good adults to give you advice, but if you ever need to talk to someone who's been in the limelight before, let me know. It's the least I can do."

Cody nodded sincerely to the tall former emperor. "I really appreciate that Ken. There's something I can tell you too. It's like my Grandpa says: a mistake uncorrected remains a mistake, but a mistake that's corrected becomes a lesson."

"Well said, Hida." Ken acknowledged with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Ichijouji." Cody returned, actually managing a smile.

The assembled Digidestined all shared a laugh at the formal tone of the semi-friendship still developing between Cody and Ken. Then they all had to take notice of a young rumbling voice loudly calling out for Cody. "Oh man Cody, are you back there?! I'm fried trying to see you because of all these tall kids around you. Hold on while I get a better view. Look out, I'm coming through!" The gathered teens rapidly found it necessary to make room for Tank Koba. "Oh man, that's better! Hey Cody, it's pretty cool that you let your older friends hang out with you. It's a young crowd, and they kind of stick out otherwise."

Cody smiled with good-natured wryness at his new friend's humor. "That's OK Tank, I think they're all young at heart. I'm very glad you're here so I can introduce you to the rest of my friends. Everybody, this is Tank Koba, and we've had a really great day together."

The heavier youngster was more than ready when the eyes of the older youths he'd not met yet turned his way. Tank was already defining his role as Cody's second -- to eagerly accept attention when and if the milder little boy chose to pass on it. "Oh man, hi! I would've been here sooner, but they've put out a lot of really great food to eat, and you can probably all tell that I don't pass up too much food." The husky nine year-old caught a short breath, then let the stream of words continue to flow. "Oh man, Cody's not kidding. I guess he doesn't do much kidding anyway, but we have had the most extra-ultra coolest day imaginable! Oh man, I wish I could tell you all about it, but knowing the way I like to talk you probably don't have the time."

Kari was both very interested in the details of Cody's big day, and quite taken with the bright personality of Tank in offering to share the tale. "Go ahead and tell us Tank, I think it's a great idea while we're here. I'm sure that Cody will help you. So will Sora, Yolei, and TK because they were lucky enough to be here most of the time. I'm also sure the rest of us will just love to listen, right everyone?" Most of the assembled Digidestined knew that it was awfully hard, and even a little risky to turn down the Child of Light when she was on that much of a roll. Her suggestion was quickly approved.

Tank seized the opportunity with enthusiasm. "Oh man, that's really cool to want to hear it, but just remember I warned you!" Oh man, OK, here goes. It all really started when I was juggling a few apples right over there ... wait till you hear this, it is just so cool!"

What followed was fondly remembered for some time as the "Cody and Tank show". The bigger youngster's frenetic descriptions of moments from the contest day set up a broad montage of friendly, fun, and impressive memories. Cody could only endure so much of Tank's well-meant but excessive flattery of him. The smaller boy felt it was necessary to join the storytelling, if only to adequately present Tank's own achievements and friendship during the course of the day. The wonderful synergy that had quickly connected the boys from the beginning was in full effect. Cody's orderly simplicity gave the narrative structure and focus while Tank's energetic expressiveness brought that structure to life. Tank found himself accepted into a new circle of older friends while Cody found it easier to be his own age among the Digidestined with another nine year-old around. Yolei, TK and Sora added their own takes on how great it had been to see Cody actually relax most of the day, and to watch the two youngsters be friends.

Tank moaned loudly when Mr. Koba came over to tell him it was time to go. "Oh man Dad, that's so fried! Can't we celebrate for a couple of more hours or something?"

Nichio Koba laughed, but shook his head no. "I'm afraid not Tank. I've got to be at the airport bright and early tomorrow, and I'll bet you'll want to be with me to pick up Mom and Temido." 

The mention of Tank's mother and brother won the jovial boy over quickly. "Oh man, that's cool then." Tank gave Cody a smiling shrug. "It's still fried to have to go Cody, but a reason that it's also kind of cool is that I'll get to tell Mom and Temido all about my day with you. Plus, I can tag my brother with the fact that I did better ... well OK, just a little better in this contest than he did. Oh man, that's frigid! Anyway, I've got your e-mail, you've got mine, and we traded phone numbers, so we're all set just like buddies should be. Hey, wait a minute, we were all going out for dinner until this party broke out. Dad, what's up with that plan?"

Mr. Koba was quick to assure his talkative son. "I've made arrangements to get everyone out for lunch tomorrow, and that means everyone. All the Hidas, all the Kobas, and welcome guests included. I hope that's alright with you boys, especially you Cody." The man looked down at the smaller boy who stood to more respectfully look back.

"That sounds great Mr. Koba, really." Cody acknowledged, then adopted a more formal tone for a suitable parting. "Thank you both a lot for becoming my friends today, especially you Tank. I don't know if I could have made it through today without meeting you, and letting you know me. Still, I'm sure it wouldn't have been ... fun without you as my new friend. Cody's older friends cheered, and he briefly waited patiently to continue. "I'd also like to say that it was a great honor to see you together as a Dad and son because ... just because ..."

Mr. Koba spoke with a kind interruption, "... I think I understand Cody. Trust me, he'd be very proud of you today. A Dad couldn't ask for more from a son, and thank you for helping me see that in mine today too."

Cody Hida's eyes shimmered as he stood back and bowed deeply to the Kobas with obvious but wordless gratitude.

Tank Koba waited for his small friend to stand, then clamped two large friendly hands on Cody's shoulders. "Oh man, Cody you are just so cool! See you tomorrow. Bye everybody! It's time for this Tank to roll, oh man just watch!" Always one to follow a good direction, Cody did watch Tank leave until the large boy and his Dad were out of sight.

Yolei noticed that Cody's family and Mina Isan were approaching, and loudly drew everyone's attention to that. "Hey, it looks like Cody's Mom and Grandpa will need some help getting his stuff out of here. Let's help out." The young Hida dutifully stepped forward to go help, but the tall girl stopped him. Apparently his friends were not permitting him to assist this time. "Besides Cody," Yolei reminded sweetly, "You have one more special goodbye to make, right?"

Cody instantly focused on his contest contact and nodded. "Yes Yolei, thanks."

The adult Hidas and older youths busied themselves, and for a moment Cody and Mina-san just stood next to each other in silence. Then the friendly woman smiled and began, "Well Cody-san, you did it. You did it all."

"Yes Mina-san, I did." Cody agreed matter-of-factly. The boy vocally reached for his familiarly formal tone, but found it suddenly not so steady. "Mina-san I want to thank you for everything ..."

She put up her hand to stop him because she just had to tell him something now. "Actually Cody-san, I need to thank you first."

"For what Mina-san?" Cody asked.

"Oh for lots of things Cody, but right now for making sure that this coming year will be very interesting. You see, each Little Mr. Odaiba needs a coordinator to help him keep track of what he has opportunities to do. Since we worked so well as contestant and contact, I think we'll do just fine with me as your coordinator. You don't mind being stuck with me again do you?"

Cody smiled, a bright and young smile that illuminated his otherwise formal appearance, "Mina-san ... I'm very honored again, really. I still want to thank you for everything. I really appreciate how helpful, supportive and friendly you've been to me, my family, and everyone I know. Thanks a lot Mina-san!" Cody bowed slowly and deeply in tribute to her.

He expected she might say something playful to lighten the mood of his mannerly parting, but Mina-san surprised him yet again. Instead, she wiped a couple of tears from her eyes, then rapidly bent down and embraced him. "You're very welcome Cody-san. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I love you."

The small boy sighed. Now he could say it without it being just something silly a nine year-old might say to an adult lady. "I love you too Mina-san."

They separated as Grandpa and Mrs. Hida returned to collect Cody. The youngster joined his elders for a short family bow to the associate producer. Mina-san found use for playfulness again. "Say Cody, have you ever heard of the Little Mr. Japan contest?"

Cody Hida gasped and quietly managed, "Goodnight Mina-san." Such a suggestion prompted an orderly but rapid exit from the Odaiba Community Center, followed closely by Mina Isan's gentle laughter.

. 


	13. Finish Who You Start

Little Mr. Odaiba

[AN: Much thanks to my primary beta reader Timp, and for input from Opus_J. Without further ado -- the conclusion to Little Mr. Odaiba. Enjoy! -- BM]

Epilogue: Finish Who You Start

Cody Hida, the understated victor of the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, was very content to return with his family to the orderly comfort of their apartment. Cody's Mom and Grandpa helped him store his things with an intimate, quiet efficiency. The youngster was about to carefully make discrete space in his closet for the new trophy when his mother gently overruled him. "Cody, I think there's room for your trophy and sash close to Dad's shrine." Her son's green eyes went wide, Mrs. Hida knew he considered it to be the most honored place in their home. It was a nice trophy, but Cody was uncertain it was worthy of proximity to the shrine.

A quick nod from Grandpa supported his daughter-in-law's intent. "An excellent suggestion Daughter." He looked at his grandson, "In this instance it is not the object's worth that needs to be considered, only the owner's." Grandpa Hida chuckled into a smile, and his grandson knew the matter had already been decided by the adults who loved him.

Cody smiled too, then more formally accepted this tribute with bows to his elders. "Thanks Mom. Thank you too Grandpa." It had been a long day, and the small boy's effort in bowing proved he was tiring.

Mrs. Hida hugged Cody. "Good, all settled. We'll wait until tomorrow though. You look tired dear. Why don't you get ready for bed now and sleep in a little since there's no school?"

The boy nodded and agreed simply. "OK, Mom." There were other things he was thinking about, like the details of tomorrow's lunch with the Kobas, but his mother's tone emphasized rest so Cody chose to let anything that involved his family wait ... at least until morning. Of course, there were now aspects of Cody's life that didn't currently involve the adult Hidas. When they wished him a good night and left, the youngster saw no harm in quietly checking on Upamon before actually getting to sleep. The boy slowly opened his closet, peered upward and whispered "Upa ..." The small yellow Digimon bounded from his spot with such happy force that catching him safely wobbled both boy and partner, but Cody managed to settle them on his bed while finishing his whisper, " ... mon."

Upamon had learned that living with Cody generally meant living quietly, especially at night. The Digimon contained his desire to shout greetings and inquiries, but his euphoric murmurs combined with extra-high bounces to make the delivery that much more emphatic. "Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody, I'm so glad to see you. Did you have fun? Did you do really good on your test? Did they ask you a lot of questions for that in-the-view thing? Was your kendo as great as I dreamed it would be? Did you win the contest? Ooh, is that big shiny statue thing all yours? Does that mean you won the contest or not? Can you answer all my questions ..." Upamon drew in a strong breath that made his little wings flap in and out once, " ... now, please?" 

The boy sighed, but had too smile too. With friends like Upamon, Yolei, and now Tank, the quiet youngster knew he'd never lack for someone anxious to do the talking. That was an almost amusing fact of balance in his life. Cody was very glad to see Upamon too, and answering the Digimon's many questions would be a last, pleasant duty of this very busy day. Still, the youngster took care to ensure that those answers were only for Upamon now. Cody sat compactly on his bed, cradled his partner in his arms, and whispered at close range so the little yellow being could hear as the mild little boy recounted the key events of his day. 

Digimon are both friends and emotional reflectors for their human partners. The bond between Cody and Upamon was no exception. As the boy related his contest experience he saw every emotion of a friend, as well as every emotion he'd felt, play out on his Digimon's expressive face. When Cody finished the look on Upamon's face was one of overjoyed awe for his young human's accomplishments. "Oh boy Cody that is great. You're the best partner a Digimon could have." 

The small boy blushed. "Thank you, Upamon. I'm honored that you think so, though being my partner probably makes it hard for you to rate me objectively." He continued on a more serious note. "I'm sorry that you won't get to go to our lunch tomorrow and meet the Kobas, especially Tank." 

Upamon just continued to smile. "Well, it would be nice, but that's OK. I know that you'll come home and tell me all about it -- just us, just like now. That's all I need ..." The Digimon gave it just a little more thought then added. " ... that, and some food from wherever you go to eat. Deal?" 

The young Hida rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, but agreed. "OK, Upamon it's a deal. You deserve it for being so supportive during this contest experience, even though it was outside the Digital World and you couldn't see a lot of it. Maybe someday soon the trouble in the Digital World will be over and grown-ups here will be ready to meet all the good, peaceful Digimon there are." 

The boy's yellow confidant nodded. "I'd like that a lot Cody, and that's what we're trying so hard for in the Digital World, right?" 

"Of course it is Upamon." Cody replied. The matter-of-factness in his voice was slightly obscured by a yawn that the boy begged pardon for. It reminded Upamon of how tired his partner must be. 

"Gee Cody, you need to rest. Now you just go ahead and get ready for bed and I'll be right beside you until I hear your Mom come to check on you. That'll make sure you get fast to sleep. 

"I appreciate your concern Upamon, but you don't have to sit up with me." Cody contended politely. 

"Just do it Cody, please." The Digimon insisted. "We're partners and we take care of each other. It's my turn to take care of you now." The youngster relented and got up to change. 

As Cody put on his pajamas he thought about the subtle way that he and Upamon were alike. It wasn't obvious because the boy knew he was quiet and reserved while his Digimon partner was often joyously hyper. However, there were those times when Upamon offered advice, caring direction, and was sensitively protective. He had those round, black puppy dog eyes but some times Upamon seemed much younger than Cody's nine years and other times much older. The ability to transcend age for the right reasons was a big part of what they had in common, the small boy was sure of that. The comfortable bed looked inviting and felt even better as Cody lay down. Upamon hopped up beside the boy's pillow, and Cody rolled over to face his friend. The little Digimon began bouncing again, this time very rhythmically and steady, letting the child follow him with increasingly heavy green eyes. Cody roused briefly, mumbling, "I meant to ... ask how your day went ... Upamon." 

"My day was great, because I was thinking about you," Upamon assured. "The best part is right now. Shhh, you're trying to sleep, remember? Good night Cody." 

Cody's sleepy face eased with a faint smile. "That's right ... thanks Upamon ... goodnight." With that point well taken, the young boy let sleep claim him for the night. 

As his body rested, Cody's mind eased toward a gentle subconscious plane of contemplation. During this journey the boy "heard" a voice calling to him with a congratulatory tone *Well young man, quite a day for you, eh?* 

*Huh? Who said that? Who's there ... please?* Cody found it odd to "hear" himself mentally "speaking" too. The voice that had called him sounded kind of old, so it was best to be polite. His own mental voice still sounded sleepy. *I .. I can hear you, but I can't see you, sir.* 

*What? Oh. No, of course you can't, you're trying to see through the eyes of your face. The problem with that is you're sound asleep. Let's see if we can get you to open your mind's eye. Concentrate on my voice and think about holding something tightly in one hand. Are you doing that Cody?* 

*Yes sir, I am.* Cody realized whoever it was knew his name and was obviously very powerful, but didn't seem to mean any harm. 

*Good! Now think about slowly opening your tight hand all the way. Do it slowly, that's important. Tell me as soon you can "see" something.* 

The youngster found his focus actually became visual. He "saw" himself, dressed in his Digital World attire, standing in a room defined only by pale light. *This is amazing!* 

*I'll take that as a compliment, and success in looking.* The voice belonged to a figure sitting calmly ahead of Cody, and effectively shrouded in a hooded cloak. *Welcome Cody. My name, if you haven't heard it, is Gennai* 

Cody's representation looked startled for a moment, then stood straighter and bowed. *I'm honored Gennai-san. Izzy's told me a lot about you, only I thought ...* the boy paused, trying to phrase the next words tactfully. 

Gennai saved him the trouble *Only you heard I was old and short, right? I was, but I've been getting a lot of rest lately -- does wonders. I'd suggest you'd try it if you weren't already really sleeping. Don't worry about explaining the age thing to the other Digidestined. Since this is your first subconscious conversation you won't remember it as much more than a dream, or maybe you will -- I can never be sure. Anyway, don't hold on to that news.* 

*Oh, OK* Cody nodded. 

*Good boy.* Gennai observed, *That gets me back to why I brought you here. I wanted to let you know how happy your friends in the Digital World are for you at having won that contest.* 

*Really?* Cody said, both grateful and confused. He knew he had friends who went back and forth with him to the Digital World, but the idea of more there surprised him. 

*Certainly. All the Digimon you helped when Ken was still the Digimon Emperor are your friends there, as well as allies that will reveal themselves in the due course of time -- the same ones that needed you to be one of the new Digidestined. They're very glad the contest was such a proving ground for you. It's very rewarding to see Chosen Children do well in that real world of yours.* Gennai informed. 

The young Hida got an uneasy feeling and had to ask a difficult question *Are you saying that I won the contest because I'm a Digidestined? If that's true then it really wasn't fair to the other contestants.* 

The Digital World mentor was quick to dispel the boy's qualms. *It's not that way at all Cody. You won that contest fairly. I only meant that the same qualities that you young people bring to being Digidestined don't seem to get enough notice in your world. It was good to see a pleasant exception take hold. It just might be very valuable soon.* 

Cody did feel better about the integrity of his victory, but wondered what Gennai was predicting. *Honestly, sometimes I don't see what value I have in the Digital World, I mean as me. I like to say that it needs me, and I try very hard to do what's needed. Still, couldn't anyone who tries hard do pretty much the same things?* 

Gennai's tone became more serious and confidential. *You've been playing a supporting but necessary part so far, and you've been blessed with the patience for that. However, the times are coming when who you are will become a rather important element for the triumph of good in the Digital World. If you remain faithful to who you are you will find yourself standing up to one who is impossibly bigger than you. Doing so will help that one pang conscience with consciousness. More importantly, there is another seeming enemy. He mistakenly believes he is working towards his dream. He'll meet you and begin to see, by your opposition, the difference between his childhood dream and the lie he now pursues. Only you can begin that, no other child, Chosen or otherwise, can. That's what the contest has prepared you for -- in a way of sorts, that is.* 

Cody tried to absorb all that Gennai had told him. *I never thought the Digital World and the Little Mr. Odaiba contest had anything in common.* The youngster realized something else.*I'm not going to remember any of that when I wake up, am I?* 

*Probably not too much of it* Gennai confirmed ruefully. *Just try to remember two things. First, being the youngest of your Digidestined group, Little Mr. Odaiba, and even Hiroki Hida's only son all now have one very important thing in common. That's Cody Hida. Secondly, do in the Digital World exactly what you did in the contest and finish as who you started out being. It's really very important.* 

*I'll try. I promise Gennai-san!* the boy vowed earnestly. 

*Good! Coming from you Cody Hida, that's all that needs to be said. Now relax your focus, and enjoy a nice long rest. Good night, and well done!* Gennai congratulated once more. 

Cody willed his own image into a departing bow, then the entire mental picture faded gently to black. The boy's mind drifted back to a quiet subconscious state, honored by a prevailing sense of right things done well. 

By Tuesday afternoon Cody's return to school had been embarrassingly full of both formal and informal congratulatory displays from teachers and fellow students alike. The small boy had mistakenly thought that the other boys in his class would make the bigger deal of his winning the contest. The youngster discovered, to his surprise, that it was the girls in his class that were more interested in it. Consequently, and much to Cody's near dismay, the girls were now more interested in him! Still, he dutifully responded to all salutations with formal modesty. Cody knew that it was only right and proper to do so, but all the pleasantries were making him late after school. The youngster scurried to catch up to the other Digidestined while considering his short legs with pragmatic ruefulness. Fortunately, the younger boy caught sight of his older companions while they waited to cross at a street corner. "Wait for me please!" Cody called out with polite breathlessness. 

Yolei smiled and greeted her best friend as he made it to the corner. "Hey Cody, there you are. We thought you might have to take one more day off from the Digital World just to accept all the kudos from school for winning the contest. You can still stay behind today if you want you know. After all, you've had a busy few days lately, and you deserve the rest just as much as you deserve the credit for winning. It's up to you. but it's perfectly OK to do whatever you want this afternoon. You won't get any complaints from the rest of us." She spread her long arms wide to confidently indicate that Kari, TK, and Davis agreed. She told them to do so by asking them, "Right?" 

"Right!" TK and Kari chorused together after sharing a look with each other that annoyed Davis a lot. The goggled youth looked at his watch before belatedly responding to Yolei's prompting for an answer. 

"Oh yeah, sure. It's your choice Cody, but if you're coming we'd all better get a move on. We're supposed to meet Ken in the Digital World soon." 

Cody bowed to accept the latitude of his friends. "Thanks, I really want to go to the Digital World today." The smaller boy offered a firm nod and steady expression to Davis. "We're expected, so let's get going, If that's alright." 

Davis couldn't help a brief double take at his youngest teammate. Cody was always polite, but was often more resigned than deferential to the brasher boy's leadership. Davis felt the smaller boy just plain thought too much, which led to second guessing, but not today. Plus, the mention of Ken didn't seem to phase Cody at all. 

"Awesome!" Davis exclaimed. "So I guess this means you're not going to be so stubborn about Ken working with us, huh Cody." 

Cody waited until they were all safely across the street before answering matter-of-factly. "Davis I still don't trust Ken. I've just come to realize that helping the Digital World is bigger than what I want. It's bigger than what any one of us wants. Maybe Ken never knew it at all or just forgot, but I won't. So, even though I don't trust him, he's got a part to play. Since its for the good of the Digital World this time I won't obstruct that even if I don't fully understand why he changed, that's all." The youngster stopped talking, kept walking, and Davis was not the only older Digidestined surprised by the refreshed clarity of the small boy's usual thoughtful determination. It said a lot that the youngest of their group maintained the big picture for them with the simple certainty of an innocent child. Given the depth of Cody's current thoughts on the Digital World, the others chose to express their pride in him by lauding his recent lighter accomplishments in the real world. 

"Say Cody," TK grinned, "We really enjoyed the big lunch yesterday with the Kobas. I could hardly believe all the food on that buffet. It was great. I'm glad we got to come along." 

Cody nodded and smiled. "I'm honored you all came to help us celebrate TK. I liked the buffet too. Mr. Koba said a buffet was the only way to handle Tank's appetite." The youngster was only quoting a fact, but it made the others laugh in good-natured way. 

"It was great." Kari agreed. "The Kobas are really nice people too. Tank's a bundle of energy, Mr. Koba has a great sense of humor, Mrs. Koba was just the sweetest lady, and ..." 

"... and Tank's older brother Temido is really cute!" Yolei finished unexpectedly. The lanky girl felt all eyes on her quickly and grimaced. "Oh, did I say that out loud? Well ... he is. Urgh ... nevermind." Then everyone laughed. 

Kari came to Yolei's rescue saying, "Well Yolei, I was going to say that Mrs. Koba obviously thought Cody was adorable." The girl giggled when she saw the younger boy turn red. "It's the truth Cody, she couldn't stop doting on you for the way you helped Tank with his routine. I'll bet Mrs. Koba and Ms Isan could start a Cody Hida fan club, and you know what? We'd all join. 

"Kari ... please don't say things like that." Cody nearly begged with wide green eyes and a still red face. "What would I do with a fan club?" 

"I know!" Davis blurted a suggestion. "You could get us parts in all those commercials that Ms. Isan said you get to do." 

The small boy was quick with a benign correction. "Mina-san was just saying there has been some interest in me or Tank maybe doing something Davis. It's nothing definite yet. Besides, I don't think I'm going to do any commercials." This announcement brought his older friends to a collective halt. 

"What!" they all exclaimed. Then came a jumble of words from all directions wondering why Cody would pass up opportunities to claim just a little fame after all he had been through and done. The youngster turned to them and explained. 

"When Mina-san told me about the commercial offers yesterday I told her that I'd have to think about them. I guess that goes without saying. The offers come from agencies that follow up on the Little Mr. Odaiba contest, but they wouldn't be part of the winner's regular duties. Mina-san called them a ... perk. I know that doing them could be profitable, and they might even be surprisingly fun like the contest was. Still, doing commercials would draw even more attention to me. That's embarrassing because its just not my way." Cody sighed at having to talk so much in thoroughly explaining, but he didn't look unhappy. "I promised Mina-san I wouldn't say no right away, so anything is still possible. For some reason though, I think the Digital World is going to need us more than ever for a while. Since it's my choice I'd rather go do what I can there as a Digidestined." The smaller boy saw impressed smiles on his friends faces, but he briefly worried that he'd asserted himself too much in an unintentional pep talk so added, "... that is if you'll all help me, of course." 

TK stepped forward and put a brotherly hand on the little boy's shoulder. "No matter what you choose to do, Cody, you can count on the rest of us for support, whether that's here in the real world ..." 

"... or the Digital World!" Davis finished spontaneously. "You know what guys. I say three big cheers for Cody!" The young Hida found himself surrounded by his older friends as Davis led those cheers. "Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip, hooray!" They broke off in friendly laughter. Cody's face glowed red, and remained that way until the group reached their usual parting point. The team separated only to collect their Digimon partners, then re-group at Davis' home for the trip to the Digital World. 

Just a short time later the were reassembled before a waiting computer screen. Cody was unanimously elected for the privilege of opening the digital gate. The reserved youngster dutifully stepped forward with the very eager Upamon. The other Chosen and partners crowded in behind. Cody held up his D-3 saying, "Digiport open." Davis or Yolei often shouted the phrase but the small boy just stated it, knowing it would work, and it did. Cody could do that with the same certainty he could be the youngest Digidestined, Little Mr. Odaiba, or most importantly a quiet, mannerly bearer of the Hida name. That was a matter of fact. 


End file.
